Runaway
by Hidixe
Summary: Un virus inconnu, incontrôlable et... capable de changer tout être vivant en monstre assoiffé de sang. Deux jeunes femmes que tout oppose. La promesse silencieuse de se protéger l'une et l'autre. Et une seule solution : fuir, le plus loin, le plus vite possible...
1. Introduction

Les personnages de la série " Glee " ne m'appartiennent pas.

 _ **\- Introduction :**_

Ce fut un lundi matin, alors qu'elle se dépêchait de finir son bol de céréales, encore une fois en retard pour les cours, que son attention fut attirée par quelques mots prononcés très brièvement à la radio :

«… _au Nigéria. Pour le moment, les autorités locales ne nous ont fourni que très peu d'informations, mais nous savons qu'une procédure de mise en quarantaine est actuellement en place… »_

La jeune femme tâcha d'ignorer son petit-ami qui était au téléphone, mais elle peinait à distinguer les paroles qui sortaient du poste. La voix grave de celui-ci couvrant les grésillements. Malgré le vacarme qu'il provoquait, elle était certaine d'avoir entendu le mot « épidémie ».

« _…_ _aucune confirmation qu'il s'agirait d'une résurgence du virus Ebola. D'ailleurs, plusieurs sources nous assurent que cette hypothèse a déjà été écartée… »_

Sans plus de cérémonie, le journaliste passa aux actualités habituelles. Le sport, le prix de l'immobilier en hausse etc.

Il était 8h30 quand la jeune femme déposa son bol de céréales dans l'évier, il ne restait plus qu'un fond de lait. Elle se dirigea vers le couloir de l'entrée, et prit son sac à dos beige. Prête à partir et plongée dans ses pensées, la brunette n'avait pas entendu son petit ami l'appeler.

« Rachel ! »

Surprise par la voix grave de celui-ci, la brunette sursauta.

« Hein ?

\- Je te disais que je ne pourrai pas venir te chercher ce soir, après les cours. Il faut que j'aille retrouver Finn pour travailler notre dissertation.

\- Ah ouais, OK. Pas de soucis, je demanderai à Kurt de me ramener. » marmonna-t-elle.

Elle prit ses écouteurs dans la poche de sa veste puis elle les installa doucement, et avant d'enclencher le son, c'est la main de son copain sur son épaule qui vint la déranger.

« Rachel ? »

Elle se retourna. Son copain lui adressait un petit sourire coupable, le téléphone toujours vissé à l'oreille.

« Tout va bien se passer, d'accord ? On se sentira bientôt un peu plus comme chez nous, tous les deux. »

Rachel supposa qu'on avait placé le brun en attente, l'affreuse musique d'ascenseur sortant par intermittence du combiné. Pour une fois que Jesse avait du temps à tuer : du temps pour elle.

« Je sais bien que ça n'a pas forcément été facile pour toi c'est temps-ci, Rachel, mais… »

Elle savait que le brun avait encore des remords depuis leur départ. Les deux jeunes avaient obtenu leurs diplômes et le brun avait réussit à avoir une bourse pour l'université de Londres. Spécialisation psychologie. Rachel devait directement filer à New-York pour réaliser ses rêves. Mais l'annonce du départ de son petit-ami l'avait anéantie, alors elle avait décidé de le suivre, folle amoureuse qu'elle était. Le premier mois fut magique, puis les absences de plus en plus fréquentes de Jesse avait terni leur relation, tandis que l'intégration de la brunette en Angleterre était, comment dire, compliquée. Elle savait que son copain s'en voulait profondément pour le mal qu'il lui avait fait.

« Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait réussit à dire tout en venant déposer, sur les lèvres du jeune homme, un baiser plus que furtif mais qui sembla le satisfaire au vu de l'immense sourire qu'il afficha. Rachel, elle, ne parvint pas à lui rendre ce sourire, même pas un minuscule rictus.

Rien.

Une voix sortit du combiné et le brun retourna directement à ses occupations.

Rachel l'observa une dernière fois avant de sortir et d'enclencher sa musique.

Elle en avait marre. Elle ne pouvait plus supporter cette relation, mais elle l'aimait encore, mais pas d'un amour réel, d'un amour protecteur. Et si elle rompait maintenant, après presque trois ans de relation, sa vie se résumerait en une phrase : retourner à Lima pour devenir professeure de chant.

Elle traversa la rue, marcha d'un pas pressé avant de voir disparaître son immeuble au coin d'une rue. Si elle avait deviné la semaine qui s'annonçait, si elle avait deviné ce qui se passerait au cours des prochains mois… elle lui aurait dit qu'elle l'aimait et que ce n'était pas si grave, tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir en s'installant à Londres.

 _Je te pardonne, Jesse._

Mais elle ne pouvait pas deviner.

Ce jour-là était simplement un lundi comme tous les autres. Un jour où tout avance normalement. La seule chose sortant de l'ordinaire, ce jour-là, fut le mot _épidémie_ entendu brièvement. Ce n'était qu'un mot sans importance.


	2. Chapitre 1

_**\- Chapitre 1 :**_

Une voix grave semblable à un chuchotement glissa dans le creux de son oreille.

C'était une voix grave qui la tira d'un rêve dont le contenu fut rapidement oublié. L'ancienne blonde se releva avec difficulté et s'étira longuement, ses bras gigotants au-dessus de son visage. Posant ses pieds nus sur le parquet de son studio, elle en profita pour se craquer le dos. Il était vrai que son vieux canapé-lit allait devoir être changé. Mais un lit prendrait trop de place.

Un baiser baveux claqua contre sa tempe ce qui la fit grimacer. Ses yeux, pas encore acclimatés face aux rayons de soleils, réussirent à distinguer une dreadlocks.

Un briquet claqua dans l'air froid de la pièce.

Son ami fit tourner le joint. La première taffe lui fit un effet fou, il embrasait son cerveau à une vitesse affolante et la renvoyait à des années lumières de Londres. La première bouffée permit à son imagination de s'évader dans un nuage de fumée blanche. Celle-ci la mena à la première réflexion du matin :

 _C_ _ombien d'heures de travail ont été nécessaires à l'extraction de ces quelques grammes de cannabis ?_

Le joint se consuma avec lenteur et ses rêves s'illuminèrent dans le froid de la pièce. Les radiateurs étaient encore en panne. C'était toujours en panne de toute façon. L'immeuble tombait en morceaux.

« **Quinn, passe le joint. »**

Allongé sur le canapé, les pieds posés disgracieusement sur la table basse, un homme aux dreadlocks flamboyantes lui tendait la main, les yeux rivés sur la télévision qu'il venait d'allumer.

Comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés déjà ? Comme ça :

La blonde, seule sous les gradins près du terrain de foot, là où il n'y avait rien, rien à voir. Elle réfléchissait à la vie et surtout à quelle teinture choisir. Rose ou bleue ? Seule la fumée blanche arrivait à la divertir. Puis des pas, de nombreux pas, un briquet, un petit sourire en coin et des dreadlocks qui ne quittèrent plus le jeune homme depuis leur rencontre, c'était il y a trois ans.

Elle aspira une dernière bouffée avant de lui faire partager le joint et ses pensées.

 **« T'imagines tout le chemin parcouru par ce bédo avant qu'on puisse le fumer ?**

 **\- Ouais… »** répondit évasivement son camarade de fume, aussi intéressé par ses songes que par ses cours de droit.

 **« Il a traversé deux continents pour se retrouver ici ! Il a échappé à la surveillance d'au moins trois ou quatre services de police différents.** Le brun ne prenait toujours pas la peine de la regarder, il était bien trop occupé à faire des cercles avec la fumée qu'il recrachait.

 **\- Il paraît que Marlboro offre cinq mille balles à celui qui arrivera à faire rentrer un cercle de fumée dans un autre cercle…**

 **\- Tu m'écoutes, mec ?**

 **\- Attends, j'y suis presque »** La blonde le fixa à présent faire des geste ridicules avec sa mâchoire sans parvenir à ses fins.

La scène avait quelque chose d'irréelle dans son petit studio de quinze mètres carrés. Les dreadlocks mal attachées et englobées de fumée blanche donnait un air majestueux de dragon légendaire au jeune homme. Dragon légendaire qui, pour le coup, était incapable de produire autre chose que des petits ronds de fumée.

 **« Je te parle de voyage et tu me réponds argent…** Dit-elle en se désolant.

 **\- J'imagine surtout le prix du billet d'avion et comment faire pour récupérer toute cette thune… »** Se moqua-t-il en recrachant une bouffée de fumé.

Sa réponse était horriblement terre à terre mais pourtant imparable. Vexée, elle lui rétorqua avec mauvaise foi :

 **« Tu ne penses qu'à l'argent…**

 **\- Et toi tu n'es qu'une rêveuse… »**

Depuis trois ans maintenant, Joe prenait un malin plaisir à se moquer de ses envies de voir ailleurs.

 **« Peut-être, mais si tu ne rêves pas un peu, tu ne bougeras jamais d'ici…**

 **\- Et toi, si tu ne gagnes pas un peu de thune, tu ne risques pas d'aller bien loin. »**

Cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas envie de rétorquer. Sa réponse était tellement réaliste qu'elle en eut des frissons. Joe écrasa le cul du joint dans le cendrier en faisant une dernière tentative pour réussir le challenge Marlboro, il échoua encore piteusement.

 **« Et même si tu y arrivais, je te rappelle que c'est avec une clope que tu dois réussir le truc, et c'est beaucoup plus difficile… »** Dit-elle en se moquant à son tour.

La sonnette stridente de la porte d'entrée les stoppèrent. Comme le canapé n'était pas très loin de l'entrée et que la blonde avait une affreuse flemme de bouger, elle cria :

 **\- C'est qui ?**

 **\- Brigade des stups.** Répondit une voix rocailleuse.

 **\- OK, repassez demain, là j'ai plus rien les gars, désolé.**

 **\- Pas grave, on va attendre avec vous, ça sent bon ici.**

Son meilleur ami se mit à rire à ses côtés alors qu'elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever pour aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte et le poster de Nirvana se tenait un jeune homme de son âge, les cheveux d'un blond éclatant, des yeux verts et le sourire frondeur, son voisin de palier : Sam Evans.

 **\- Je vois qu'on ne m'attends pas… Sinon ça va depuis hier soir ?** Demanda-t-il en se faufilant devant elle.

Il entra en posant sa veste noire sur le porte manteaux qui n'en était pas vraiment un. Sa chemise blanche était aussi fripée qu'une grand-mère et sa cravate noire risquait à tout moment de tomber. Il portait cette accoutrement depuis qu'il avait décroché un petit job de serveur dans le centre. Cette tenue ne collait pas avec sa personnalité mais il fallait bien se faire de l'argent pour réussir à payer le loyer exorbitant de ces habitations primaires.

 **\- Bof,** répondit Joe en se vautrant de plus belle sur le canapé

 **\- Comme d'hab** **'** **quoi…** Plaisanta Sam.

 **\- Tu parles, j'écoute Quinn délirer et m'expliquer la réalisation de ses rêves ou un truc dans le genre.**

 **\- Ouais, la routine en soi.** Lança finalement le blond en s'écrasant à son tour dans le canapé. Il cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Joe avant de fixer la blonde qui avait fait une coloration rose.. **Tu devrais pas être en cours toi ?**

Elle haussa un sourcil avant de rire nerveusement.

 **\- Non il n'est que-** Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui traînait au-dessus de la télé comme un vieux fantômes la fit enfin réagir. **Merde !**

Sans dire un mot de plus, elle se précipita vers la canapé-lit qu'elle escalada, bousculant légèrement le brun qui roula des yeux. La blonde se rendit compte qu'on était lundi matin, et qu'il était neuf heures. Le soleil peinait à briller alors que des nuages gris se dispersaient.

Elle attrapa son vieux jean slim noir troué, enfila un tee-shirt au logo d'un groupe de rock qu'elle compléta avec une paire de vans jaune et bleus. Elle se saisit de la veste en jeans délavée de Joe qui traînait sur le sol avant de sauter au-dessus d'un autre tas de vêtements, pour finalement traverser le salon/cuisine/chambre/squat.

Du regard, elle chercha son bandana rouge ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil – pourtant inutiles.

\- **Réflexes !** Dit le blond tout en lui jetant un objet rouge qu'elle identifia comme étant son bandana ainsi que sa vieille paire de lunettes.

Un sourire timide en signe de remerciement, elle se précipita à l'entrée pour choper son cruiser ainsi que ses écouteurs. C'est un claquement de porte qui annonça le début d'une course folle contre le temps.

 _Elle va vraiment me tuer cette fois._

La blonde était en première année d'étude du cinéma, avec en spécialité l'écriture de scénario, cours qui lui faisait dangereusement perdre du temps, mais cours que son père payait. Lui qui était intimement persuadé que sa fille lui avait cachée sa popularité durant toute sa scolarité ou qu'elle lui cachait à présent un talent certains pour la réalisation. Tout ça parce qu'à l'âge de six ans, durant un caprice, elle avait eu la merveilleuse idée de faire une activité « artistique ».

 _Q_ _uelle belle connerie encore_ _Quinnie_ _…_ Lui avait lancé sa sœur au téléphone avant d'éclater de rire.

Frannie était parfaite. Quinn ne l'était pas. Elle devait l'être, mais elle n'y était jamais arrivée, alors elle avait fini par « péter un câble » comme avait dit son père. Pour se rattraper, l'inscription à la fac fut obligatoire.

Elle détestait la fac d'ailleurs. Après deux mois à la faculté de Londres, elle n'avait pas adressée la parole à plus d'une dizaines d'étudiants. Personne ne semblait désireux de la connaître la « rebelle ». La plupart des élèves lui fichaient la paix, quand d'autres essayait de sociabiliser. Elle les envoyait toujours bouler, elle ne les supportait pas, c'était comme ça et ça le sera toujours.

Comme à son habitude, elle était en retard. Son cours devait normalement commencer à huit heures quarante-cinq, et il était déjà neuf heures quinze. Elle allait s'excuser en prétendant que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais est-ce que ça l'était vraiment ? La blonde ne le pensait pas. Elle aurait plutôt décrit ce défaut comme une maladie incurable : celle de ne jamais arriver à l'heure.

Déjà, à sa naissance, les médecins avaient attendu deux semaines avant de l'obliger à découvrir le monde. Sa mère en fut témoins. Au primaire, ensuite, elle était toujours la dernière à la cantine pour se mettre à table et commencer à manger ; ça ne s'était pas arrangé au collège, ni au lycée pour rentrer en classe. Le pire c'était qu'elle était en retard quel que soit le motif et quelle que soit la personne qui l'attendait : cours, amis, amour, famille…

Elle avait bien essayée de se soigner, mais rien n'y faisait. Si elle arrivait à être prête une heure avant un rencard, elle trouvait toujours une bonne raison de se faire attendre. Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était une malédiction, quelque chose qui rendait furieux son entourage et en particuliers son père, _ce putain de_ _controlfreak_.

Elle se pressa pour atteindre les marches, laissant derrière elle une délicieuse odeur poivrée de shunk. _The passenger_ d'Iggy Pop dans les oreilles, elle se stoppa devant les portes du bâtiment.

Elle était finalement arrivée avec une bonne demi-heure de retard, la tête dans le cul, les yeux éclatés, la voix pâteuse, ses lunettes de soleil vissées sur son nez. En deux mots : complètement défoncée.

Après avoir traversée quelques longs couloirs, elle se décida enfin à pénétrer dans l'amphithéâtre.

 _Bien joué !_

Ce fut le regard de sa professeure qui termina de l'achever.

Sue Sylverster était une des pires profs du campus, elle ne supportait pas les bavardages et surtout, elle ne la supportait pas. Quinn ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait contre elle, et elle ne le saura sûrement jamais. Peut-être était-ce son allure, ses cheveux teints en roses, son perçing au nez ou encore ses goûts musicaux qui la faisaient ruminer dans sa barbe à chaque fois qu'elle l'apercevait.

De son regard lubrique elle la lorgna longuement, puis, d'un geste sec de la tête lui indiqua sa place, au troisième rang.

La voix de Sue résonna dans l'amphithéâtre alors que Quinn venait de s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, entre Rachel Berry ( la naine ) et son meilleur-ami, Kurt Hummel. C'était en montant les marches que la skateuse avait sentit le regard de la brune sur elle, un haussement de sourcil lui fit détourner le regard.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle à encore aujourd'hui ?_

Hummel, grimaçait en poussant ses jambes pour lui faire de la place avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux. De son côté, la naine continua d'écrire frénétiquement les paroles de Sue sur son ordinateur. Les touches du clavier commençaient déjà à irriter Quinn, mais pour une fois, elle préféra se taire.

La mâtinée n'aurait pas pu être pire, à moins qu'une de ses migraines ne commencent à se réveiller.

Elle fouilla rapidement dans son sac pour trouver ses comprimés, de l'ibuprofène car elle ne supportait pas l'aspirine. Elle en était allergique, un caché lui provoquait un horrible saignement de nez difficile à stopper.

Un souffle plus-tard, et elle comprit que ce n'était clairement pas sa journée.

 _Fais chier…_


	3. Chapitre 2

Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! J'espère que vos fêtes de fin d'années se sont bien passées, et surtout bonne années à toutes et à tous ! Merci aux personnes ayant laissé une review, et enfin, bonne lecture ;)

 _L'univers de Glee ne m'appartient pas tout comme ses personnages._

 _ **\- ReMade, Chapitre 2 :**_

Un violent claquement de porte sorti la professeure de son habituelle charabia presque incompréhensible. Au troisième rang, ce claquement de porte provoqua un hoquet de surprise ainsi qu'un regard moqueur.

Ce regard moqueur appartenait à Kurt Hummel, et le hoquet de surprise appartenait à Rachel Berry. C'est deux là était inséparable depuis le début de l'année, ce qui les rapprochait était leurs pays d'origine : Les Etats-Unis.

Sans avoir à lever le regard, Rachel savait qui était la jeune femme encore une fois en retard, c'était Quinn Fabray, elle en était certaine. Elle aurait même pu jouer sa vie sur l'identité de cette personne. Bien qu'en réalité elle ne l'aurait pas fait, trop dangereux.

La fille en retard était en effet Quinn Fabray, la fille qui la détestait sans réelles raisons.

La rebelle la détestait et la brune ne savait pas pourquoi. Depuis le début de l'année, à chaque fois que la brune adressait la parole à sa voisine du troisième rang, celle-ci lui répondais de façon désobligeante et, bien évidemment, elle accompagnait toujours ses paroles d'un regard à tuer un mort.

Le bruit de ses chaussures claquant contre les marches en bois résonnèrent brisant le silence imposé de force par la professeure, qui, au tableau, marmonna des paroles inaudibles. Celle-ci reprit finalement son cours. Rachel, irrémédiablement curieuse de nature, s'empressa de détourner le regard de son ordinateur pour aller fixer la rebelle.

Comme toujours, celle-ci arborait fièrement ce style de skateuse qui lui allait à ravir, selon les dires de Kurt. La brunette fronça les sourcils en remarquant les lunettes de soleil, en quoi cela était-il utile ? Il n'y avait pas un rayon de soleil à l'extérieur. Elle oublia cette pensée, et continua son exploration du corps de la jeune femme. Sa veste en jeans penchait sur le côté, comme si la skateuse avait couru pour rejoindre l'université. Un bandana rouge obligeait ses cheveux désordonnés à rester en place alors que dans sa main droite se tenait son vieux cruiser jaune, il semblait abîmé par la pratique quotidienne.

Mais c'était en relevant le regard, que la brune aperçut le visage de la rebelle, tourné vers elle. Il s'agissait, chez elle, d'un signal, et celui-ci rappelait la brunette à l'ordre. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Rachel, elle regretta directement son observation et retourna bien vite à son ordinateur. Elle savait que la skateuse l'avait vu en train de la scruter et c'était gênant. Le gloussement mal dissimulé de son meilleur-ami ne fit qu'empirer le rougissement des joues de Rachel.

Sans un mot d'excuse pour Hummel, Quinn lui passa devant avant de venir s'asseoir. Comme à son habitude, elle déposa son cruiser sur la petite tablette en bois puis sortit de son sac une feuille et un bic noir. Rachel c'était toujours demandé pourquoi elle n'amenait jamais son ordinateur, c'était tellement plus simple.

La brunette sursauta à l'entente de son nom.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend encore Berry ? Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me mater c'est ça ? »**

La concernée déglutit bruyamment, trop bruyamment pour son voisin qui la dévisagea quelques secondes avec un regard de dégoût. Rachel avait le coeur qui battait vite, trop vite. Et dans une énième tentative pour éviter de rougir, elle lui répondis d'une voix bien trop aigue :

 **« Non… Non, bien sûre que non !** Elle leva les yeux au ciel. **Je- désolé… »** Sa voix devint un murmure.

 _Bien joué Rachel._

Celle-ci s'infligea des claques mentale.

 _Elle va me prendre pour une perverse ou un truc bizarre dans le genre._

Rachel se rappela la première fois où elle avait vu la rebelle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que celle-ci avait un caractère si… détestable.

Quoi que…

 _Le jour de la rentrée à l'université, c'était un moment important dans la vie de quelqu'un, mais pas vraiment dans celle de Rachel Berry, qui, loin de New-York se sentait vide. Mais elle gardait espoir, ça ne pouvait pas être si différent que là-bas, pas vrai ?_

 _Elle venait de raté son tram. C'était un lundi. Il faisait chaud – pour une fois. La première chose qui l'avait marqué en sortant de son appartement avait été la chaleur qui était venu lui mordre la nuque alors qu'elle courrait désespérément dans les rues d'une ville encore inconnue._

 _Elle était finalement bien arrivée avec seulement cinq petites minutes de retard._

 _Seule devant l'immense bâtiment, perdue, elle prit son courage à deux mains. Mais ce fut une voix presque brisée qui l'avait stoppé sur le pas de la porte._

 _ **« Excusez moi, vous auriez pas un feu ? »** Lui avait-elle demandé, le regard caché derrière des lunettes au verres bleus._

 _La brunette avait perdu ses mots. Elle venait de tomber sur la fille la plus sexy qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, en jean troué et débardeur blanc. Secouant la tête, celle-ci c'était demandé pourquoi penser cela d'une jeune femme ? C'était étrange, elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes de ce genre auparavant. Sur le moment, elle s'était dit que c'était son style différent qui lui avait bousculé l'esprit ou peut-être ses cheveux roses pastels. Mais en y repensant bien, Rachel n'en était plus aussi sûre aujourd'hui._

 _ **« Euh, je- enfin-** Avait-elle dit en butant sur ses mots, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais !_

 _ **\- Euh, tu ?**_

 _ **\- Désolé, je ne fumes pas. »**_

 _L'inconnue avait simplement répondu par un signe de tête, une sorte de remerciement à l'anglaise._

 _Rachel aurait dû partir, rejoindre sa salle et se la fermer. Mais elle avait préférée ruiner une probable amitié en lançant une simple phrase :_

 _ **« Tu ne devrais pas fumer, ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé.**_

 _ **\- Comme si je ne le savais pas, et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, le nain ? »** Lui avait-elle finalement dit tout en reniflant et en se tournant, la mâchoire serrée._

 _La brunette n'avait pas osé répondre à sa remarque, elle était simplement rentrée de façon précipitée dans le bâtiment, les yeux légèrement humide._

 _Eh bien, si c'est ça l'université, j'aurai mieux fait de rester chez moi, ça n'aurait pas changé grand-chose à ma petite vie de loser, avait-elle pensée tout en rentrant dans l'épaule d'un jeune homme tout aussi perdu qu'elle qui se nommait Kurt Hummel._

 _Le jour de la rentrée avec était compliquée pour Rachel comme pour Quinn, qui ayant trouvé un feu, jeta son mégot au sol. Un reniflement disgracieux avait résonné, elle en avait profité pour essuyer les larmes qui traçait leur chemins sur ses joues..._

Les deux heures de cours passèrent rapidement. La jeune femme avait finie les cours pour aujourd'hui, bien qu'elle allait encore devoir aller bosser en compagnie de Kurt à la bibliothèque. Une dissertation à faire.

 **« Bien, j'aimerai vous proposer un travail qui sera à faire en binôme, je ne devrais pas dire proposer vu qu'il est obligatoire ! Bien, et pas la peine de vous plaindre !** D'un regard, la professeure fit taire ceux qui semblaient réticent. **Donc, vous aurez un mois pour me préparer un petit scénario de trente pages minimum sur le sujet suivant : Qu'advient-il de nous après la mort ? La note que vous recevrez comptera bien plus que les autres que vous aurez dans l'année alors vous loupez pas les feignasses. Et pas la peine de chercher vos amis du regard, j'ai déjà fait les groupes.** Elle prit son temps pour fixer la pièce du regard. **Tant pis pour les absents, ils viendront me voir. Alors c'est simple, pour savoir avec qui vous êtes, vous n'avez qu'à bouger votre cul pour rejoindre le tableau, les feuilles y sont accrochées. »**

Et sans rien ajouter de plus, Sue rangea ses affaires et sortit de la salle. Elle faisait souvent cela, ce qui avait le dont d'énerver Rachel, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Sue était l'une des meilleure professeure du campus et sûrement l'une des plus douée. Ses méthodes n'était pas, classiques, certes, mais elles fonctionnaient.

Hummel l'appela pour lui signaler qu'il était temps pour eux de descendre. Elle se décala, rangea son ordinateur dans sa housse et partit par la droite – évitant ainsi de passer devant Quinn – et descendit les marches. Les deux jeunes attendirent quelques secondes avant de pouvoir approcher le tableau. Le brun passa devant elle, passa son doigt sur la feuille à la recherche de son prénom, quand soudain :

 **« J'espère que c'est une blague !? »**

Rachel se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour regarder. Elle retenu un petit rire.

 **«Je tends prie, glousse autant que tu le veux… Aller, moque toi de moi, mais au moins, je ne suis pas avec la rebelle ! »** Lança-t-il fièrement en se retournant, un sourire emballé au coins des lèvres.

Le rire de la brune resta coincé au fond de sa gorge quand elle comprit l'insinuation de son meilleur-ami. Dans un mouvement de tête, il se recula pour lui laisser le plaisir de voir la feuille.

 _Kurt Hummel & David Karofsky_

 _Mercedes Jones & Noah Puckerman_

 _Rachel Berry & Quinn Fabray_

C'est pas vrai… Son binôme était Quinn Fabray !

 _Qu'advient-il de nous après la mort, eh bien ça reste une bonne question mais que qu'advient-il de nous avant la mort, la réponse est Quinn Fabray. Elle va me tuer à coups sûr cette fois._

 **« Dit-moi pourquoi le sort s'acharne-t-il toujours sur nous ? »** Lança son meilleur ami tout en posant son dos contre le tableau d'une manière théâtrale.

N'osant même pas lui répondre, à son tour, elle le rejoignit. Prenant son temps pour contrôler sa respiration, elle comprit qu'elle était finie… Rien que le nom de cette fille la mettait dans des états pas possibles. Qu'est-ce que ça allait être quand elle devrait travailler avec elle ? La main de Kurt se glissa dans celle de son amie en signe de réconfort.

 **« Fait chier… »** Dit une petite voix près de son visage.

Son odeur vint lui chatouiller l'odorat. C'était elle. Et elle allait bientôt connaître la réponse à qu'advient-il de nous après la mort…

Elle resta figée contre le tableau, la main de Kurt dans la sienne, et le coeur battant la chamade. Elle attendait de connaître son sort. Mais rien, il ne se passa rien. Les yeux clos, la concernée se concentra sur l'odeur de la rebelle. Au bout d'une dizaines de secondes, il ne se passa toujours rien. Alors elle osa ouvrir un œil.

Personnes.

Un claquement de porte la fit sursauter alors que le brun laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise.

 _Elle est parti…_

 **\- Bon, bah elle ne l'a pas si mal pris que ça notre chère Fabray.** En déduit son meilleur ami avec un dédain apparent.

 **\- Ouais…** Dit-elle simplement en se dirigeant vers la sortie, les pas précipités du brun derrière elle.

 _Je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais. J'attendais peut-être un signe de paix de la part de la skateuse. Je suis stupide...  
_

Mais il ne s'était rien passé. Elle ne lui avait strictement rien dit. Au pire, si elle l'avait insulté, pourquoi pas, il y aurait au moins eu une tentative de prise de parole pour établir un dialogue. Peut-être même que la brune aurait échangée son numéro avec la rebelle pour pouvoir planifier un moment pour travailler.

 _Rien. Rien. Absolument rien… je hais cette fille !_

 **« Rachel ! Tu m'écoute au moins ? »**

La brune sursauta pour la troisième fois de la journée.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ?_

 **« Excuse-moi Kurt, j'étais dans mes pensées. Tu disais ?**

 **\- Tu** **es** **toujours dans tes pensées ces temps-ci, Rachel. Tu es sûre que ça va ? »** Le brun sembla d'un coup préoccupé de la santé de son amie. Il enroula un bras autour du siens.

 **« Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Du coup, tu disais ?**

 **\- Si tu le dis… Et je te disais que j'aimerai bien savoir comment tu va demander à notre rebelle nationale de te filer son numéro,** il ricana quelques secondes. **Tu n'es même pas capable de la fixer dans les yeux sans rougir ou bégayer ! »**

La brune lui frappa le bras. Le jeune homme lui lança un regard offusqué mais joueur.

 **« En même temps, elle porte tout le temps** **s** **es lunettes de soleil, comment veux-tu que je la regarde dans les yeux !** Le brun leva le regard au ciel devant tant de mauvaise foi. **Et j'en sais rien… je vais bien réussir à trouver un moment ! »**

Hummel ne rajouta rien, mais au moment où il pensait aborder le sujet Jesse St-James, sa meilleure-amie murmura des paroles presque inaudibles :

 **« Je crois que j'ai trouvé le bon moment… »**

Kurt fronça les sourcils… la voilà qui parlait toute seule maintenant !

 **« Quoi ? Je- »**

Elle lui coupa brusquement la parole en partant – presque en courant – sur sa droite. Il lui emboîta le pas avant de comprendre. Il tenta de la retenir discrètement mais c'était sans réussite. Quand la brunette avait une idée derrière la tête, impossible de la stopper.

 _Elle m'épuise…_


	4. Chapitre 3

Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire, pour les nouveaux j'espère que cette suite vous plaira, bonne lecture :)

 _L'univers de Glee ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartient pas._

 _ **\- Chapitre 3 :**_

Le cours de Sylvester venait enfin de se terminer. Un supplice en moins sur le compteur de Quinn. La liste de binôme venait tout juste d'être affiché et elle avait l'immense chance d'être avec Berry. Sam lui avait envoyé un message pendant le cours, lui disant qu'il venait la chercher pour lui annoncer une grande, très grande nouvelle. Elle se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait d'un tout nouveau projet dans le milieu de la musique, bien sûr, elle ne pouvait que l'encourager, sa détermination pouvait parfois l'effrayer. Et son talent pour ce domaine était indéniable.

Descendant les marches de l'entrée de l'immense bâtiment, elle se dirigea directement vers un petit muret qui trônait non loin d'une fontaine. Son paquet de clopes en main, elle fit claquer son briquet tout en marchant avant d'allumer sa première cigarette de la journée – le joint du matin ne comptant pas réellement. Ses yeux piquaient encore légèrement mais la redescente avait été brutale pendant le cours : elle s'était endormie.

Le problème avec le tabac, c'était qu'il amenait encore plus rapidement la migraine.

Le début de ce mauvais maux de tête lui annonçait déjà la nuit blanche assurée.

 _Fait chier…_

Le pire, c'était qu'elle n'avait plus d'ibuprofène chez elle. Sam en aurait peut-être, elle lui demanderait.

 _Mon Dieu, j'espère qu'il en a…_

Le calme ainsi que la nicotine calmèrent pendant un instant ses nerfs, jusqu'à ce qu'une petite voix qu'elle connaissait trop bien ne vienne interrompre cet instant de sérénité.

 **« Rachel ! Tu ne comptes tout de même pas…**

 **\- Kurt laisse-moi donc, je ne suis plus une enfant ! »**

Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la rebelle. Elle venait vers elle, le pas rapide, le menton relevé et une fierté ainsi qu'un courage dans le regard qui fit presque rire Quinn qui recracha la dernière bouffée de cigarette. Le bras de Kurt tentait encore une fois de retenir la petite furie quand celle-ci se stoppa devant Quinn, la bouche entre-ouverte.

L'ancienne blonde la fixa sans un mots, laissant la fumée blanche s'envoler, brouillant sa vue par intermittences. Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit : _merde…_

La rebelle replaça correctement ses lunettes, attrapa son sac qu'elle installa sur son dos et jeta son mégot au pieds de la brune qui la fixa, incrédule. La bouche toujours entre-ouverte, elle faisait penser à un poisson hors de l'eau qui cherchait son oxygène mais elle, elle cherchait des mots sans grands succès.

Quinn resta là à la fixer, les secondes passèrent sans aucunes prises de paroles. La rebelle attendait quelque chose, mais quoi ? La brunette agissait toujours de la même manière, impulsive sur le moment puis lâche en face. Mais comment lui en vouloir quand ses joues commençaient à prendre une teinte rosâtre et que ses yeux fuyaient ceux de Quinn cachés derrière des verres bleus.

 _Je l'impressionnes donc tant que ça ?_

Hummel fixa quelques secondes de plus la rebelle avant de réagir et frapper les côtes de son amie qui, à ce contact, sembla enfin reprendre constance. Ses joues toujours aussi rouges, elle se tritura les doigts avant d'oser prendre la parole, dans un débit des plus rapides.

 **« Euh, je- enfin, j'aimerais savoir si tu- c'est bête, mais je suis sûre que- enfin, c'est un peu impolie de ma part, mais j'aimerais savoir si tu- »**

Quinn la trouva mignonne sur le moment, puis ses pensées s'envolèrent quand le moteur de la moto de Sam résonna dans son dos.

 _Il tombe toujours au bon moment._

Quinn marcha le long d'un petit sentier fait de faux-gravier avant de rejoindre le parking, suivit de près par Rachel qui semblait réellement déterminée à lui parler. La rebelle trouva la brune impressionnante dans sa détermination, un caractère proche de son meilleur-ami.

 _Un point positif pour Berry._

Sam était garé entre deux voitures. Il retira son casque en apercevant sa voisine préférée. Cependant, il fut presque choquée de la voir débarquer avec deux personnes, elle qui n'était pas très… sociable.

Le blond l'observa sournoisement, se délectant de l'énervement qui commençait à étirer ses traits. D'un geste presque mécanique, elle sortit son paquet de cigarette, et quelques secondes plus-tard, elle recrachait déjà la fumée. La brunette qui avait du mal à la suivre toussota, tandis que la rebelle affichait un sourire en coin.

 _Qu'elle ne vienne pas se plaindre après ça qu'elle n'arrive plus à monter les escaliers…_ Pensa le musicien en souriant.

Il la trouva belle d'un coup.

Il l'avait, en vérité, toujours trouvée belle, mais aujourd'hui un peu plus que les autres jours, elle avait quelque chose de différent, cependant, il ne savait pas quoi exactement.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas la cigarette. Mon Dieu, pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à abîmer sa voix avec cette merde ? Un bougre baraguina dans un coin de son cerveau que, lui aussi, il fumait. Et presque autant que la jeune femme.

Quinn n'avait pas réellement fait attention au visage du jeune homme en partant le matin-même, mais celui-ci semblait avoir adopté une petite barbe de trois jours qui lui allait plutôt bien. La rebelle pensa brièvement que peut-être ils auraient pu sortir ensemble un jour… Quel beau couple il aurait formé !

Elle se retenu de rire face à cette idée.

 **« Désolé pour le retard, il y avait pas mal de circulation »**

Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire désolé avant de tourner son regard vers les deux inconnus toujours collés à Quinn.

 _Eh bien, on dirait qu'elle s'est enfin fait des potes !_

Rachel le fixa, le menton relevé fièrement mais les joues toujours aussi empourprées. Hummel, lui, il baissait le regard comme impressionné par le blond ce qui arrivait rarement, à part quand il avait le béguin pour la personne. La brunette garda cette idée dans un coin de son crâne, elle lui sortirait une blague à ce sujet si un jour il lui venait l'idée de l'enquiquiner.

 **«** **C'est pas grave. T'as de l'ibuprofène avec toi ?** Le blond sembla surprit par cette demande mais comprit bien vite.

 **\- Non pas sur moi, mais il doit me rester des plaquettes à l'appart'. »**

Elle le remercia intérieurement.

 **«** **J'ai oublié ton casque au boulot, j'suis désolé… ça ne te dérange pas ?** Quinn rigola quelques secondes avant de grimper derrière son voisin de palier.

 **\- J'aime le danger Evans !**

 **-** **Excuse-moi Quinn, mais je penses que tu ne devrais pas monter sur cet** _ **engin**_ **sans casques et sans vestes.** » Déclara alors Rachel, rappelant aux deux jeunes qu'elle était toujours présente.

La concernée ne prit même pas la peine de répondre mais leva tout de même les yeux au ciel. Elle passa son bras autour du torse de Sam qui mit son casque. Il aurait pu le donner à Quinn, mais il savait pertinemment que celle-ci aurait refusé son offre, préférant même rentrer à pied.

Sam fit gronder le moteur – provoquant un léger sursaut chez Hummel – quand la brune attrapa le bras de Quinn qui, à ce contact, lâcha le torse de son ami pour fixer la brunette qui se sentit soudain encore plus petite qu'à l'habituelle.

 **« Et, avant que tu ne partes, Quinn, j'aimerai savoir si je pouvais avoir ton numéro ? »**

 _Aucun bégaiemment, la teinte de ses joues reste normal… Incroyable, Berry reprendrait-elle confiance en elle ?_

 **« Enfin, ton numéro pour pouvoir communiquer afin d'organiser notre temps de travail pour construire le scénario, ainsi que pour, hypothétiquement bien évidemment, nous puissions tisser des liens et-**

 **\- C'est bon Berry, je crois que j'ai compris. »** Coupa la rebelle.

 _Bon, c'était déjà un bon début._

Sortant son portable de sa poche de veste, Quinn le lança à la brunette qui faillit le laisser s'éclater sur le goudron du parking. Elle rougit une nouvelle fois avant d'enregistrer le numéro de la jeune femme sur son portable. Kurt, de son côté, ne lui prêta aucunes attentions et préféra largement se concentrer sur Sam qui réglait la sangle de son casque.

Une fois le numéro de la rebelle enregistré, Berry s'avança d'un pas vers elle – par peur de lancer le portable – et le lui tendit tout en gardant son regard fixé dans le reflet que lui renvoyait les lunettes.

 _Elle est mignonne quand elle me tient tête. Quoi que… C'est énervant._

 **« Bien, maintenant nous pouvons y aller Evans.** Dit Quinn avant de placer ses bras autour de Sam.

 **\- Bien, à vos ordres mademoiselle ! Allez, en selle Cow-Boy ! »** La rebelle leva les yeux au ciel mais n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que le jeune homme démarrait en trombe et bondissait dans le parking pour rejoindre la sortie.

L'odeur vanillée de l'ancienne blonde termina de chatouiller le nez de la brunette, qui, dans un sourire narquois, lança un regard vers son meilleur-ami : _Alors comme ça, je ne suis pas capable de la fixer dans les yeux ?_ Celui-ci préféra hausser les épaules innocemment avant de l'attraper par le bras pour la traîner à sa suite.

Sam avait roulé un petit-quart d'heure avant de se garer sur le parking d'un centre commercial. Sa passagère ne posa pas de questions et le suivit simplement à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Au moins, cet endroit lui permettait d'avoir chaud et elle était au sec. Les deux jeunes avaient l'habitude de s'arrêter dans les Starbucks pour prendre un chocolat chaud.

Il y avait un Starbucks dans ce centre-commercial.

Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur un petit banc en plastique vert et ils se débrouillèrent – en silence – pour faire durer aussi longtemps que possible leurs chocolats chauds en regardant les passants. Au bout d'un petit moment, Sam s'était levé en silence et Quinn l'avait suivit, jetant son gobelet dans une poubelle au passage.

Le blond s'arrêta devant une boutique d'instruments et Quinn le laissa entrer.

La musique, elle adorait ça. Les instruments de musique, au contraire, c'était pas vraiment son truc.

Elle arpenta les quelques magasins autours et elle s'arrêta devant une vitrine illuminées par la même image diffusée sur une dizaine d'immenses écrans plasma, ce qui l'intrigua : le présentateur d'un journal et, derrière lui, dans un encadré juste au-dessus de son épaule, une vidéo qui semblait avoir été prise avec un téléphone, toute floue et avec une mauvaise résolution. Quinn parvint à distinguer des sortes de cadavres allongés au sol puis, sans prévenir, un homme au visage ensanglanté sauta presque sur le téléphone. La rebelle recula de deux pas, l'homme semblait vouloir sortir de l'écran. Elle bouscula une femme dans sa précipitation.

 **« Désolé… »** murmura-t-elle tout en détournant son regard de l'écran.

La vidéo ne durait qu'une poignée de secondes, mais elle tournait en boucle. L'image de cet homme surgissant pour courir sur la caméra le visage ensanglanté l'avait marqué, même si ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes.

En bas des différents écrans de télévision, le même titre défilait :

 _Epidémie non identifiée au Nigéria._

Elle n'était même pas au courant de cette épidémie qui sévissait en Afrique. Elle regarda brièvement autour d'elle. Elle s'attendait à voir d'autres personnes s'arrêter pour s'intéresser aux écrans, tous surpris par cette information comme elle l'était actuellement, mais de toute évidence, les clients du centre commercial avaient beaucoup moins de temps à perdre qu'elle.

Elle resta devant les informations puis la pub arriva et elle se rendit compte qu'elle ferait mieux de rejoindre Sam si elle ne voulait pas le perdre dans le magasin d'instruments.

 **« Je m'inquiète pour toi, Quinn.**

 **\- Tout va bien, Sam.**

 **\- Tu mens. Je sais que à part moi et Joe tu n'as pas d'amis. Tu passe trop de temps toute seule.**

 **\- Ouh, mais tu te prends pour mon père toi maintenant ? »**

Sam haussa simplement les épaules tout en reposant sa tasse de thé.

La rebelle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir. Sans détours, il lui avait balancé ce qu'était sa vie actuelle : rien. Pas d'ami(e)s, pas de réel engagements et la peur constante d'un père bien trop présent dans sa vie.

 _ **« C'est bon papa, arrête maintenant… n'en fait pas tout une histoire !**_

 _ **\- Je ne veux pas que tu vives dans ce- ce taudis Quinn !**_

 _ **\- Et moi je ne veux pas vivre avec toi éternellement ! Alors pour une fois, laisse faire ce que je veux ! »**_

 _Le père de Quinn lâcha brusquement le carton qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Le bruit des assiettes résonna dans le couloir. Les cris ainsi que le tintement de la vaisselle avait attiré un jeune homme sur la pas de sa porte._

 _Il les fixait._

 _ **« Je peux te payer un vrai logement en plein centre de Londres Quinn !**_

 _ **\- Je ne veux pas de ton putain d'argent, est-ce que tu comprend ça ? »**_

 _Le plus vieux se retenu. Il ne devait pas autant s'énerver si il voulait convaincre sa fille d'emménager dans l'appartement qui se situait près de son travail._

 _ **« Je suis désolé chérie, mais je ne peux pas te laisser vivre là-dedans. »** Dit-il simplement avant de récupérer le carton et partir en direction des escaliers._

 _La rebelle se retenu de pleurer. Elle se retenu de lui hurler dessus. Elle se retenu de parler de sa mère. Mais une voix grave et rocailleuse vint couper l'échange et stoppa le père devant l'ascenseur._

 _ **« Excusez-moi mademoiselle. Quel âge avez vous ? »**_

 _Quinn fut d'abord surprise par la question mais répondit sincèrement, sur un ton sûr._

 _ **« Je viens d'avoir vingt ans.**_

 _ **\- Donc vous êtes bien majeure mademoiselle ?**_

 _ **\- Euh, oui, oui je suis majeure… »**_

 _Le grand blond lui sourit une dernière fois avant d'avancer en direction de son père. Il se saisit du carton que le vieille homme s'obstina à ne pas lâcher, malheureusement pour lui, ses muscles ne faisaient pas la poids face à ceux de la jeunesse. Sam déposa le carton dans l'appartement de la jeune fille et repartit dans son studio._

 _ **« Bien. Je vois que tu ne veux pas m'écouter.**_

 _ **\- Je n'ai pas besoins de ton aide et de ta protection, papa.**_

 _ **\- C'est ce qu'on verra. Je te paye ton premier semestre, mais pour le deuxième, tu te débrouillera toute seule. »**_

Ce fut les derniers mots qu'elle échangea avec son père. C'était il y a presque deux mois maintenant. Elle ne l'avait pas revu, et elle en était ravie. Elle le détestait, et même le mot détester semblait sonner gentil à son oreille.

 **« Ta mère, elle te manque, pas vrai ?**

 **\- Je sais pas… peut-être, un peu…**

 **\- Je comprends, mais sache que si tu as besoins de parler,** le blond lui attrapa la main. **Je suis de l'autre côté du couloir. »**

Elle le remercia en serrant sa main contre la sienne.

 **« Et c'était quoi ta grande nouvelle ? »**

Le blonde afficha un immense sourire avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Le changement de sujet lui fit soudain oublier ses obligations de meilleur-ami et de voisin un peu trop intrusif.

 **« Je vais être papa. »**

Quinn rigola quelques secondes avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas une blague. Elle s'étouffa avec son thé, le jeune homme lui donna une grande tape dans le dos tout en ricanant.

 **« Je- pardon ?**

 **\- Tu as bien entendu Quinn, je vais être papa ! »**

L'ancienne blonde fixa le vide quelques secondes.

 **« Dit-moi, qui est la mère de ton futur… enfant ?**

 **\- Je devais te la présenter dans une semaine, mais bon. Elle s'appelle Mercedes Jones, et c'est la femme de ma vie. »**

Surprise. Oui, c'était à peu près l'adjectif adéquat pour décrire le visage qu'elle proposait au jeune homme tout sourire.

Le blond, lui, évita de la fixer dans les yeux. L'annonce de cet événement devait être un petit choc pour son amie. Lui qui était si immature allait être papa. Eh bien, si on lui avait dit cela un an plutôt, il aurait éclaté de rire. Mais maintenant, il était simplement heureux, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais était auparavant.

Son bonheur se fendit légèrement en croisant le regard toujours aussi éteint de sa meilleure-amie, bien que celle-ci tentait – tant bien que mal – de lui donnait un petit sourire. Malgré les apparences, il savait que Quinn cachait quelque chose. Le problème c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Puis soudain, sans prévenir, elle éclata d'un rire tonitruant, et un sourire tendre se plaqua sur ses lèvres.

L'éclata de rire laissa place à une discussion passionnée dont le sujet principal était Mercedes Jones, la femme dont Sam était fou amoureux. Quinn apprit au passage qu'elle habitait à Norwich, là où sa mère habitait, avant, et qu'elle était enceinte de seulement trois semaines.

Une fois le thé du jeune homme bu, ils sortirent du bar et rejoignirent l'immeuble sans se douter que c'était sûrement l'une des dernières sorties « normale » dont ils pouvaient profiter sans craindre pour leurs vies.


	5. Chapitre 4

Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! J'espère que ce nouveaux chapitre va vous plaire, en commence lentement à en apprendre plus sur l'avancée du virus et sur la relation compliquée de Rachel et Jesse... Bref, bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews et vos follows et favs' :)

L'univers de Glee ne m'appartient pas ainsi que ses personnages.

* * *

 _ **\- Chapitre 4 :**_

Kurt avait prit son temps pour ramener sa meilleure-amie chez elle. Pendant le trajet en voiture qui ne dura qu'une dizaine de minutes, le jeune homme avait parlé tout seul en louant la beauté du blond se nommant Sam qui était venu chercher Quinn devant la Fac. Il avait même posé quelques hypothèses au sujet du jeune homme :

 _ **« Je suis certains qu'ils sortent ensemble !**_

 _ **\- Ne dit pas de bêtises Kurt.** **Et tu n'es pas sûr, ils sont peut-être amis de longues dates.** Avait soufflé la brunette tout en fixant le paysage urbain._

 _ **\- Tu dit ça parce que tu en pince pour la rebelle mais moi je te dis que-**_

 _ **\- Pardon !** S'était exclamé Rachel tout en gigotant sur son siège._

 _ **\- Rhooo, bon Dieu Rachel, réveille-toi ! Jesse n'es pas fait pour toi, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. »**_

La discussion prit un tournent non souhaité et la brune avait préféré se taire, de peur de trop s'emporter. Ce n'était clairement pas le moment de ternir son amitié.

 _J'aime Jesse, et je l'aimerais toujours. C'est un fait._ Tenta-t-elle de se convaincre.

Il n'était que midi quand la jeune femme poussa la porte de son logement. Avec la petite fortune de ses parents, et les économies qu'elle avait fait, le couple avait pu emménager dans l'un des plus bel appartement du quartier. La décoration moderne était sa petite fierté, c'était bien la seule chose dont elle était fière, ici, en Angleterre.

Elle passa l'après-midi à bouquiner, à faire quelques recherches pour l'université. Jesse rentra tard ce soir-là – une habitude maintenant. Rachel avait déjà commencé à préparer le repas. Avant, quand ils étaient encore à Lima, Jesse venait la chercher au lycée et ils allaient manger un petit truc dans un restaurant ou ils mangeaient chez les Berry.

Maintenant, il passait son temps à étudier ou à sortir se « détendre » avec un ami rencontré à la faculté de médecine, un certains Finn Hudson. Rachel attendait presque tout les soir son retour avec le repas préparé pour lui demander comment ça c'était passé.

 **« Alors, comment va** **s-** **tu** **beauté** **? »** demanda le brun tout en dénouant le nœud de sa cravate bleu.

Rachel se retenu de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle préféra remuer la sauce qui se trouvait dans la casserole.

 **« Petit mal de tête, mais rien de grave. »** Répondit-elle tout en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui, elle avait mal à la tête à force de s'inquiéter pour sa relation avec le jeune homme. Devait-elle vraiment le quitter comme lui avait proposé Kurt ? Ou devait-elle attendre ? Attendre semblait le meilleur choix à faire, pour l'instant.

 **« Tu veux une aspirine ?**

 **\- Non, c'est bon merci, peut-être avant d'aller dormir. »** Lui dit-elle tout en se retournant.

Jesse vint l'embrasser tendrement sur le haut du crâne. Il passa un bras autour des épaules de sa copine. Rachel fit un effort pour lui rendre son câlin. Elle savait que c'était de la culpabilité de la part de son copain.

 **«** **Je suis épuisé,** souffla-t-il en s'affalant sur l'un des tabourets du bar. **J'ai passé ma journée le nez plongé dans les bouquins… Dit-moi chérie, je sais que demain tu n'as pas cours de l'après-midi. J'ai entendu parler d'un festival de musique dans Hyde Park, on pourrait peut-être y aller… »**

La proposition du jeune homme redonna le sourire à Rachel qui se dit que peut-être il commençait à faire des efforts pour leur couple, puis son sourire s'effaça quand elle comprit que le lendemain, elle avait une autre obligation qui, elle ne se l'avouerai jamais, était bien plus intéressante.

 **« Je suis désolé Jesse, demain, je dois travailler un scénario avec… avec Quinn.**

 **\- Quinn ? Ce n'est pas celle qui te faisait la misère au début d'année ?** Intervint Jesse tout en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux.

 **\- Si, c'est elle mais elle a bien changée. Sue nous a mis en binôme et notre seul moment de libre, toute les deux, c'est le mardi après-midi.** »

Rachel lui avait envoyé un message en début d'après-midi. Elle ne s'attendait pas à recevoir une réponse, mais la rebelle sembla faire un effort et lui proposa un horaire ainsi qu'un lieu : treize-heure devant la bibliothèque de la faculté.

Le brun acquiesça simplement tout en se levant pour aller attraper une canette de coca dans le frigo.

 **« Je comprends, pas de soucis. C'était juste une proposition.**

 **\- Peut-être une autre fois, chéri,** dit Rachel.

 **\- D'accord. »** fit-il, presque soulagé.

Un silence régna dans la cuisine pendant quelques secondes avant que la brunette ne retourne à ses casseroles. Une odeur flotta dans l'air ce qui réjouit l'odorat du brun qui sauta du tabouret, la canette de coca dans la main, et vint prendre sa copine par taille tout en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares ?**

 **\- Lasagnes végétaliennes faites maison, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?** Dit-elle tout en apportant le plat dans le four.

 **\- Bien sûr que non, et je suis fan de ce plat, surtout quand c'est toi qui le prépare ! »** La phrase terminé, une bise vint se déposer sur la joue de la plus petite.

Rachel laissa un sourire prendre place sur son visage. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'aimait plus comme au début de leur relation, mais elle était certaine de lui laisser une place toute particulière dans son coeur.

Il s'installèrent à table. Rachel était assise en face du brun, la télécommande en main. Une énième rediffusion de Funny Girl devait être diffusée.

 **« Rachel, on pourrait peut-être regarder autre chose, s'il-te-plaît ? »**

Pour Jesse « autre chose » était un match de foot, un show télé anglais médiocre, ou une émission de médecine.

 **« Bien, mettons les infos alors. »**

Jesse parut surpris par cette demande. Rachel avait - habituellement – horreur des infos, surtout celles diffusées en Angleterre.

 **« Tu as vu quelque chose d'intéressant ?**

 **-** **Il y** **a ce truc en Afrique… »** répondit la brunette.

Jesse la dévisagea, une nouvelle fois intrigué par ces propos.

 **« Quel truc ?**

 **\- Attends, regarde les infos, ils vont** **sûrement** **en parler. »** conclu Rachel tout en attaquant son assiette avec un appétit conséquent.

L'écran afficha le visage souriant d'un présentateur qui terminé de citer les gros titres de la soirée, à savoir : le premier trimestre du fils du premier ministre dans une école privée et l'information principale de la soirée.

 _Un membre du gouvernement pris dans la tourmente d'un scandale sexuel…_

 **« Et donc, c'est quoi ton truc en Afrique ?** Questionna une nouvelle fois le brun.

 **\- C'est peut-être terminé. C'était aux infos ce matin à la radio. »**

Et finalement, après quelques secondes d'attente, le reportage qui suivi était effectivement un truc en Afrique : un journaliste sur le terrain à Abuja, au Nigéria, vêtu d'un vieux treillis, d'un gilet pare-balles et d'un casque bleu.

« … _des scènes de violence aujourd'hui lorsque les troupes de Boko Haram sont descendues envahir les banlieues sur de la ville… »_

 **« C'était de ça que tu parlais, chérie ?**

 **\- Non,** répondit précipitamment la jeune femme. **Pas les types de Boko… l'histoire du virus. C'était… »**

Un nouveau cadre s'afficha au dessus de la tête du présentateur. Il s'agissait d'une conférence de presse, avec des flashs d'appareils photo et une quantité de visages inquiets devant une forêt de micros.

 _« … mystère persistant autour de la nouvelle ce matin d'une épidémie concernant un virus encore non-identifié dans le sud du Nigéria, qui semble désormais s'être propagé aux états voisins, le Niger, le Bénin et le Cameroun._

 _« Le docteur Saliente, prote-parole de l'organisation mondiale de la santé, a déjà écarté l'hypothèse d'une résurgence du virus Ebola. '' Nous savons déjà qu'il ne s'agit pas du virus Ebola ni du virus Marburg, et nous voulions diffuser au plus vite cette information. Nous avons ici à faire à quelque chose de très… très différent, et qui se propage très rapidement ''… »_

 **« Oh, ces pauvres gens,** commenta le brun tout en mâchant bruyamment, ce qui eut le don d'agacer la brunette. **Ils n'ont vraiment pas de chance, n'est-ce pas ? »**

 _« … ce virus encore non identifié s'est propagé particulièrement vite en à peine vingt-quatre heures, et le ministre des affaires étrangères a publié un avertissement à l'attention des personnes qui comptent se rendre dans l'un de ces pays d'Afrique centrale… »_

 **«** **C'est pas rassurant…** marmonna Rachel.

 **-** **Est-ce que ça t'inquiète ? »** demanda son copain.

La brunette haussa simplement les épaules.

« **Je disais ça comme ça… »**

Le jeune homme plissa les yeux.

 **« Rachel… ne commence pas à t'inquiéter inutilement avec ça. Je te connais, tu vas rester obnubilée par cette histoire. »**

Elle faillit exploser mais garda le silence. Discrètement, elle sortit son portable, sous la table elle chercha sur internet des informations à propos de cette épidémie. Elle tomba finalement sur un site qui lui semblait, à peu près fiable.

 _« Des rapports non vérifiés révèlent que la mystérieuse maladie apparue à Amoso et dans d'autres villages du Nigéria s'est manifestée dans de nombreux autres endroits en dehors de l'Afrique de l'Ouest. Les personnes infectés sont dangereuses et deviennent violentes. On spécule qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une arme biologique que les USA expérimenteraient sur des places fortes tenues par les terroristes islamistes… »_

« **Rachel ? »**

Elle leva brusquement les yeux.

 **« Quoi ?**

 **\- Je ne veux pas que tu passes ta soirée à retourner cette histoire dans ta tête. Tu risques même d'aggraver ton mal de tête.**

 **\- Je m'intéresse à quelque chose, c'est tout. OK ?**

 **\- Allez, pose ton portable, s'il te plaît. Histoire qu'on puisse au moins dîner comme un couple. »**

Un plat de lasagnes, de la salade, une vieille série merdique anglaise à regarder en silence, c'était ça qu'il appelait « dîner comme un couple » ? Mais elle ne dit rien, et verrouilla simplement l'écran de son portable avant de le mettre dans sa poche.

Il devait avoir raison, ça ne devait pas être si grave que ça, cette épidémie.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, Jesse partit prendre une douche. De son côté, Rachel préféra aller s'installer dans le canapé, une tasse de thé dans les mains et son portable de l'autre. Elle zona quelques instants sur des sites peu fiables à la recherches d'informations sur cette « épidémie ». Elle n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose. Elle ouvrit par la suite un onglet facebook. Quelques anciens de ces camarades de classes lui demandèrent des nouvelles.

Un petit sourire illumina son visage quand elle vit la photo que Santana avait prit de Brittany, sa femme, qui souriait en fixant une vitrine remplit de jouet. Elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais c'est deux-là lui manquaient terriblement. C'était une partie de son passé américains maintenant. Puck aussi lui manquait terriblement, mais le voir tout sourire devant l'enseigne de sa boîte de nettoyage de piscine qui faisait un furieux succès à Lima agrandit encore son sourire.

Soudain, un onglet messagerie se mit à clignoter en bas à droite de son écran, la tirant de ses pensées mélancoliques.

C'était l'un de ses deux pères, Hiram.

 **Salut ma grande ! Comment vas-tu ?**

La brunette eu, pour la première fois de la journée un véritable sourire. Elle s'empressa de lui répondre.

 **Coucou papa ! Je vais très bien, et toi ? Et papa L ?**

 **Je suis heureux de l'apprendre ma puce :) Leroy et moi-même allons très bien.**

La jeune femme fut heureuse de l'apprendre, cependant, elle se mit à douter. Pourquoi son père lui parler par message facebook ? Il aurait très bien pu le faire par téléphone. Et avant qu'elle ne lui pose une question, celui-ci lui écrivit un message :

 **Rachel, je suis très inquiet au sujet de ce virus, en Afrique. Tu en as entendu parler ?**

 **Oui, j'ai vu les infos…**

 **Ici, le gouvernement prend ça _très_ au sérieux. Ils parlent déjà de fermer les frontières et les points de passage. D'après ce que je vois, les Anglais n'ont pas l'air de réagir aussi vite. **

Rachel se releva brutalement et posa sa tasse de thé sur la table-basse.

 **Le virus est en Afrique papa, c'est loin d'ici.**

Le temps d'attente lui sembla interminable, puis, après une pleine minute, l'onglet clignota de nouveau.

 **Rachel, tu te souviens qu'avec mon boulot, j'ai des amis haut placés au gouvernement ? Eh bien là, ils agissent très bizarrement, et je crois qu'ils ont peur, ce qui signifie que c'est peut-être grave. Ils ont pris les devants, ils se préparent. J'ai peur que toi et Jesse ne vous retrouviez coincés là-bas.**

Les poils des avants-bras de la jeune fille se hérissèrent.

 **Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse au juste ?**

 **Je veux juste que vous soyez prêts, avant tout le monde, si jamais cette histoire est aussi grave qu'on ne le craint. D'accord ?**

 **Tu penses vraiment que c'est grave, papa ?**

 **Je ne sais pas chérie, mais mes contacts au gouvernement sont très nerveux. Je n'ose pas encore le dire à Leroy… Mais un problème à la fois. Je veux que vous vous teniez prêts au cas où tout s'accélère. Demain, va faire des réserves, achète de l'eau et de la nourriture. Des conserves et des bouteilles, rien de périssables OK ? Les parents d'un ami habitent dans la campagne anglaise. Tu pourrais proposer à Jesse d'aller passer le week-end là-bas ?**

Le mal de tête de la jeune femme sembla s'intensifier, elle plongea le cachet d'aspirine que son petit-ami lui avait donné dans un verre d'eau. Le bruit du gaz crépitant à la dissolution de l'aspirine semble imprégner le silence de la pièce, angoissant discrètement la jeune femme.

 **Rachel, tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?**

 **Oui.**

 **Tu sais que je t'aime. Tu me manques tellement, tu manques à Leroy.**

 **Vous me manquez tout les deux, et je t'aime, dit à papa L que je l'aime, je dois te laisser. Bonne nuit.**

Sans attendre de réponse, elle ferma l'onglet avant de jeter son portable dans un coin du sofa. Elle resta assise sur le canapé, dans le noir, à observer sur sa tasse les lueurs de la lune dehors.

Oui, cette histoire de virus commençait lentement à l'effrayer. La vie en Angleterre était déjà compliquée, maintenant il fallait qu'un satané virus vienne lui pourrir un peu plus le moral. Un soupir las lui échappa. Rien n'était comme elle l'avait tant rêvé.

Le couple avait atterrit à Londres au lieu de New-York. Les talents de la jeune femme n'étaient toujours pas reconnus. Son couple qui était jusque-là indestructible, battait déjà de l'aile. Et voilà qu'un virus venait empirer ses angoisses. Oh et puis cette fichue migraine !

Elle avala d$cul sec son verre tout en grimaçant.

 _C'est vraiment immonde l'aspirine..._

Démoralisée par cette journée, la brunette préféra arrêter de cogiter. Elle se leva du canapé tout en bâillant. La tasse de thé resta sur la table-basse ainsi que le verre, ce n'était pas une de ces principales préoccupations. Les messages de son père lui revinrent en mémoire.

La porte de la chambre grinça, réveillant au passage Jesse qui lui lançait déjà un petit sourire en coin. Elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Alors une fois en débardeur et short, elle vint s'allonger à ses côtés, l'embrassa doucement avant de lui montrer son dos.

Le radio-réveil laissait émaner une petite lumière rougeâtre dans la pièce, et ses pensées se turent, bien qu'une réflexion lui restait en mémoire :

Papa H n'était pas un modèle exemplaire du père présent pour sa famille…

… mais il avait souvent raison, au plus grand malheurs de la jeune fille…


	6. Chapitre 5

Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! J'espère que ce tout nouveau chapitre va vous plaire, l'épidémie avance tranquillement en direction de l'Angleterre et Quinn ne supporte toujours pas Rachel...

L'univers de glee ne m'appartient pas.

PS : Le chapitre est un peu plus long que les précèdent, dîtes moi si cela vous gêne ou au contraire ;) Bonne lecture.

* * *

\- _**Chapitre 5 :**_

L'ancienne blonde avait donné rendez-vous à Rachel devant la bibliothèque, et comme à son habitude, Quinn était en retard de dix bonnes minutes. Elle traversa sans regarder le passage piéton, manquant de se faire renverser, avant de sauter au dessus d'un parterre de fleures plus horribles les unes que les autres.

Elle avait abandonné l'idée de venir en skate le matin même, la pluie ayant frapper sa vitre de plein fouet. Sa capuche sur le crâne, elle enjamba une flaque d'eau. Elle trottina en direction de la bibliothèque, manquant de renverser un étudiant perdu. Son sac en bandoulière lui frappait la cuisse mais elle continuait sa course folle. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du bâtiment quand un objet vint à sa rencontre et la fit chuter en arrière.

 **« Merde… »** grogna-t-elle, la pluie venant frapper son visage maintenant découvert.

L'un de ses bras baignait littéralement dans une flaque d'eau alors que son jean était totalement tâché. Elle insulta mentalement l'idiot qui lui était rentré dedans. Puis une main tremblante de froid ou de peur rentra dans son champ de vision, l'incitant à se relever. Elle accepta l'aide de l'inconnu. Une fois sur ses jambes, son regard tomba sur le visage trempé de Berry, le teint toujours aussi rouge.

L'heure était aussi propice qu'une autre pour avouer que Rachel, le visage trempé et les cheveux légèrement ébouriffés était belle. Oui, sous la pluie londonienne, à cet instant précis elle semblait rayonner. Quinn était comme figée, les bras bloqués. Un sourire désolé s'imprima sur le visage de Berry alors qu'une petite fossette prenait place. Ses cheveux détachés retombaient paresseusement sur sa nuque, certains se collaient à son front.

Quinn n'entendit pas les paroles que la brunette lui soufflait, le visage tiré par des traits d'inquiétude. Tout ce qu'elle percevait, c'était son coeur qui s'affolait étrangement dans sa poitrine. Le sang qui battait à ses tempes l'étourdissant un peu plus chaque secondes, elle avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu.

 _Ai-je encore oublié de prendre un médoc en partant ?_ Pensa-t-elle, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son propre corps.

La rebelle sentait la peau douce, chaude et trempée de Rachel contre ses doigts.

La réaction irrationnelle de son coeur sembla se stopper à l'instant où la voix de la plus petite venait l'atteindre, enfin.

 **« Quinn ? Tu vas bien ? »** Demanda Berry tout en secouant légèrement sa main.

 _J'aimerai sincèrement pouvoir te répondre, mais il faudrait déjà que mon coeur ne s'affole pas autant… Je n'ai pourtant pas d'antécédents cardiaques dans ma famille…_

 **« Je suis désolé… j'étais en retard alors j'ai couru, j'ai même failli renverser un homme en costume. Et puis je suis enfin arrivée aux abords de la fac, j'ai encore couru et t'es arrivé devant moi et-**

 **\- Je crois que j'ai compris, merci. »**

La réaction de Quinn sembla étonner Rachel qui, d'un regard perplexe la fixa.

Sa main fini par glisser, abandonnant la chaleur réconfortante de la rebelle. Celle-ci la fixait toujours avec une intensité peu commune, une intensité qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans le regard de son '' ennemie ''. Intensité qui la troubla un instant. Pourquoi cette étincelle dans son regard ? Habituellement, la brunette ne distinguait que de la colère, de l'impatience ou encore de la tristesse dans ce regard. Mais là, il y avait quelque chose d'autre, chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Elle cru – pendant un instant – avoir imaginé cette étincelle, car un mouvement de cil et elle avait disparu aussitôt.

 **« On devrait y aller… J'ai pas vraiment envie que tu meurs noyée sous cette pluie. »**

La phrase n'avait été qu'un filet de voix. Les mots avaient été si inaudibles face au vent et à la pluie, que Rachel se demanda presque si elle avait bien entendu. Mais Quinn avait tendance à articuler tout ce qu'elle disait, de la chose la plus anodine à la plus importante, et Rachel savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée.

La rebelle s'inquiétait - un peu - de son état.

 _Peut-être qu'elle est tombé sur la tête ?_

Sans un regard de plus, Quinn pressa le pas en direction du bâtiment, les battements encore incorrects de son coeur résonnant dans sa cage thoracique. C'était bizarre, oui, ça pour être bizarre ça l'était.

Elle ne s'en formalisa pas plus et replaça son sac sur son épaule dégoulinante d'eau.

Quinn détestait aussi cet endroit, mais légèrement moins que les amphithéâtres. Elle aurait bien proposé à Berry de venir bosser chez elle, mais au vue du bordel qui prenait place dans le studio, elle avait rapidement écarté cette idée. Elle avait finalement cédé pour la bibliothèque de la fac. Au moins, il y avait internet. La bibliothèque ressemblait plus à un cybercafé. C'était une minuscule pièce. D'un côté on avait une rangée d'ordinateurs, de l'autre des étagères de magazines chiffonnés et de journaux immaculés.

Quinn entra la première. Quelques regards curieux coulèrent sur son passage. Elle détestait ces gens, toujours à l'affût du moindre scoop pouvant illuminer leur journée merdiques. Elle se retenu de leur montrer son majeur et partit s'asseoir devant un poste. Bien évidement, ils ne la regardaient pas que pour son statut mais pour son accoutrement dégoulinant d'eau.

 _Je peux remercier Berry._

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent l'après-midi entre le poste et les magazines/livres des étagères. Quinn n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir tenir une après-midi en compagnie de la brunette, mais elle devait bien avouer que, finalement, sa compagnie n'était pas si désagréable. Elle avait même réussi à rire aux bourdes et maladresses de Rachel.

Elles se décidèrent à partir, et avant de fermer l'onglet internet, Quinn fut intriguée par un article. Elle cliqua sur le lien qui la renvoya à une pages remplie d'articles de presses. Le doigt de Rachel se fixa sur l'écran pour lui montrer un gros titre en particuliers.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend… Si tu pouvais éviter de casser l'écran,** **déjà que le budget de cet endroit est au fond du fond du fond du rouge…** grogna Quinn tout en cliquant sur le lien.

 **\- Désolé. De toute façon ce n'est pas important, on devrait y aller si on ne veut pas tomber sous une averse. »** répliqua la brunette tout en attrapant ses affaires avec empressement.

 _Ne pas rester obnubilée Rachel, ne pas rester obnubilée…_ Pensa-t-elle.

L'ancienne blonde leva les yeux au ciel. Ne pouvait-elle donc pas réguler son débit de remarques acerbes ? Du coin de l'oeil elle aperçut les mains tremblotantes de la brunette attrapant le classeur jaune. Quelque chose n'allait pas, c'était une évidence.

 **« Hey, ça va Berry ? »**

Assise à coté d'elle, Quinn la contempla d'un air sombre, bien que ses yeux reflétaient l'inquiétude. La brune habituellement si bavarde, même en la présence de la rebelle, ne répondit pas. Il y avait un problème, peut-être était-ce la présence et le ton brut de Quinn qui lui avait ternie l'humeur.

L'ancienne blonde comprit, en suivant le regard chocolat, de quel type de problème elle avait à faire. Pour une fois que ça n'était pas de sa faute…

 _Le virus africain a-t-il atteint l'Europe ? Et en particuliers la France ?_

Quinn déglutit discrètement à la lecture du titre. Le souvenir de l'homme, le visage rougit par le sang, courant et hurlant à sans briser les cordes vocales était toujours présent dans son esprit. De nouveau, le début d'une migraine fit son apparition.

L'article se trouvait être une vidéo de la BBC. Sans hésiter plus longtemps, la rebelle cliqua sur le bouton play, lançant la vidéo. Oubliant au passage, l'intérêt angoissé de sa voisine.

 _« … Vers dix-heures cette nuit. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas reçu d'autres informations depuis la zone de quarantaine installée autour de la ville de Toulouse. Le porte-parole du CEPGM a expliqué, que, s'il n'y avait aucune raison de présupposer un lien avec le virus africain, le centre préférait ne pas prendre de risques. Le ministre des Transports a confirmé un peu plutôt dans la matinée l'annulation de tous les vols en provenance et à destination du Nigéria programmés ces prochains jours. De plus, on s'attèle à retrouver les passagers arrivés récemment de lieux considérés comme ''à risques'' afin de voir si il faut les placer en quarantaine… »_

 **« Le virus a déjà atteint la France… »** marmonna Rachel dans sa barbe.

Quinn se tourna vers elle.

 **" Mais quelle logique incroyable Berry.** Elle regretta sa remarque en apercevant le regard fuyant de la brunette **. Je suppose que tu flippes ?**

 **\- Si je te réponds oui, tu vas te moquer de moi.**

 **\- Non. Pas forcément.**

 **\- Bien sûr que si.** Ce fut au tour de la brunette de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- **Tu ne me connais pas, tu ne peux pas prédire ce que je vais dire ou faire.**

 **\- Comme tu le dis si bien, je ne te connais pas. "** Cette derrière phrase sonna comme une reproche dans la bouche de Rachel au détriment de la déduction.

Rachel attrapa son portable, elle repensa à sa brève discussion de la veille avec son père. Elle n'avait reçu aucuns autres messages – rien. Elle se demanda soudain si elle devait dire à Jesse qu'il lui avait parlé. Il ne valait probablement mieux pas…

Quinn, de son côté, préféra éteindre l'ordinateur. La migraine présente depuis la veille ne semblait pas décider à la quitter. Celle-ci semblait différente des précédentes, parce qu'à y réfléchir, ça n'était pas vraiment une migraine habituelle, non, on aurait plutôt dit un début de rhume : elle commençait à avoir mal à la gorge et elle avait la nuque un peu raide. Elle avait envie de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer dans le '' canapé '' et pour regarder les infos.

 **« Je suis désolé pour… pour ton jean, "** reprit soudain la brunette.

Rachel semblait terriblement gênée. Elle évitait à tout prix le regard de l'ancienne blonde sur elle alors que ses joues prenaient une teinte rougeâtre. Une habitude.

 **" T'inquiète pas pour ça,** répondit la rebelle en attrapant son sac. **Il fallait que je fasse une lessive de toute façon. "**

Berry ne répondit rien. Elle se contenta simplement de prendre son sac à dos et de suivre Quinn en direction de la sortie. Comme lors de leurs arrivés, quelques regards indiscret suivaient leur démarches assurées - ou pas.

Avant que la skateuse n'ait l'occasion de poser sa main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvre dans un fracas, laissant le visage trempé d'un jeune homme apparaître. Celui-ci s'excusa d'un regard envers la jeune femme et laissa un sourire en coin se dessiner en croisant un regard chocolat.

Rachel le fixa pendant une quinzaine de secondes sans réellement réagir.

 **« Eh ben quoi ?** Lui demanda le garçon avec un petit sourire. **Je sais que je suis séduisant mais tu pourrais faire un effort pour cacher ton attirance pour moi. »**

Elle lui donna un petit coup dans le bras du plat de la main sous le regard intrigué de Quinn.

 **« Blaine !** Le rabroua-t-elle avec un petit rire. **Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici. "**

Dans un haussement d'épaules, le jeune homme l'amena dans une chaleureuse étreinte, l'étouffant presque. Une fois les retrouvailles terminées, la brunette le dévisagea.

 **" Mais que vient tu faire dans cette vieille bibliothèque ? "** l'interrogea-t-elle tout en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, le regard suspicieux.

Le brun au nœud papillon joliment noué en profita pour refermer la porte, bloquant en même, l'échappatoire de la rebelle qui grogna légèrement.

Blaine Anderson était un étudiant en première année de médecine tout comme Jesse. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ce dernier que Rachel le connaissait. Contrairement aux autres amis de son copain, et en particulier ce Finn Hudson, Blaine était un gentil garçon qui avait une joie de vivre hors du commun et qui, en plus de toutes ces qualités, savait chanter d'une manière stupéfiante - égalant presque les talents de la brunette, presque.

Elle avait apprit à le connaître pendant les soirées organisées par Jesse ou encore en invitant le brun aux bouclettes noires autour d'un café dans le centre avant de faire les boutiques.

 **" Je suis venu chercher un document en particulier. Les étudiants de mon école m'ont dit que je pourrais peut-être le trouver ici.**

 **\- En tout cas, les** **nœuds** **papillons te vont toujours aussi bien !** le regard enjoué et ricaneur de la brunette commença à agacer la rebelle qui n'avait pas tout son temps.

\- **Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, mais je n'ai pas le temps de rester bavarder devant une porte, j'ai des obligations qui m'attendent. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser... "**

La skateuse fit face au regard réprobateur de Berry et prit la fuite avec un aplomb stupéfiant, poussant de l'épaule le jeune homme. Le dédain dont son visage était empreint sembla amuser Blaine qui salua un dernière fois son amie avant de partir à la recherche de son fameux document.

La brunette sorti rapidement à la poursuite de Quinn. Elle n'eut pas à faire grands pas puisque la skateuse semblait avoir envie de fumer sous le porche du bâtiment. Elle se retint de faire une remarque sur le fait que la cigarette n'était pas bon pour la santé, et s'avança d'un pas presque incertains vers la jeune femme.

 **" C'était donc ça tes fameuses** _ **obligations**_ **"** le ton se voulait moqueur mais il sonnait ridicule.

Quinn ne lança aucuns regards à la brunette qui sentit son coeur se pincer à cette vision. Pincement qu'elle prit le temps d'ignorer ostensiblement.

 **" Bon, écoute, on a bossé sur le sujet de Sylvester maintenant tu peux me lâcher. On se reverra mardi prochain à la même heure. "**

Rachel pouvait l'écouter et simplement partir rejoindre son appartement ainsi que Jesse qui devait sûrement l'attendre affalé sur le canapé. Mais son cerveau lui indiqua qu'il était hors de question d'agir comme cela. Alors, dans un élan de courage, elle décida de rester sous le porche.

 **" Pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas ? "** lâcha la brunette dans un filet de voix, tout en venant se poster près de la rebelle.

Quinn haussa un soucil avec dédain.

 _Quelle question étrange..._

Le problème, c'est qu'elle même n'en connaissait pas la réponse. C'était inné, comme un instinct primaire qui la saisissait à chaque fois qu'elle apercevait la naine.

 **" Je sais pas. C'est comme ça.**

 **\- ... Il- il n'y a donc aucunes raisons pour que l'on ne soit pas... amies ? "**

La question que Berry venait de poser sembla surprendre l'ancienne blonde encore plus que la première fois. La réponse lui sauta au visage et la frappa. C'était si simple que ça...

 **« Il y a une seule raison pour cela. C'est simple, je te hais, et… on ne peut pas être amie avec quelqu'un que l'on déteste, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que ça ne marchera pas.**

 **\- Mais Quinn…** **Tu me hais sans me connaître…** bredouilla Rachel surprise par le ton froid de la jeune femme. **On peut… On peut… travailler sur ça. »**

La skateuse se retourna avec lenteur et sourit tristement à la brunette. Sa cigarette vint s'écraser au sol, laissant les cendres s'envoler à la première bourrasque de vent.

 **« Tu es tellement naive Berry. Je viens de dire que je te hais et tu continues de t'obstiner. Je ne peux pas. C'est tout. Je te déteste et ce sera toujours le cas. "**

Elle renifla de façon dédaigneuse tout en jetant un regard en direction du ciel.

 _Quel temps de merde._

 **« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, je vais rentrer chez moi. On se voit mardi pro. »** murmura-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Blessée.

Quinn était constamment blessée, sa lâcheté allait peut-être la sauver cette fois.

Rachel venait d'être blessée, mais le regard éteint de la skateuse lui insuffla l'idée qu'il ne fallait pas abandonner avec elle.

 _Peut-être que l'on pourrait devenir amie, Quinn Fabray._

Ces pensées se mélangèrent sur le chemin du retour. Vagabondant dans les rues londonienne, la jeune femme continuait inlassablement à se questionner sur le pourquoi du comment Quinn ne l'aimait pas. C'était encore une question sans réponse, ce qui la renfrogna un peu plus.

Une dizaines de minutes plus-tard et le corps trempé par la pluie, elle entra dans un petit magasin. Quelques clients se baladait entre les réunions tandis que Rachel sortait sa liste de course. Bien, elle devait miser sur les boîtes de conserves et les bouteilles d'eau... Géniale. Heureusement qu'elle avait son sac à dos.

On aurait dit que chaque année sortait une histoire de maladie apocalyptique. Elle imaginait bien les rédacteurs de journaux garder ce genre d'articles sous le coude, prêt à sortir pour pimenter une journée merdique dans le monde de l'info.

Elle secoua la tête, les conserves correctement placées dans son cadis, et elle parti du côté des pharmacies.

Les infos qu'elle regardait, depuis son arrivée à Londres, contrastaient fortement avec ce dont elle avait l'habitude dans l'Ohio, comme FOX ou CNN. Les présentateurs de la BBC semblaient beaucoup moins nerveux que leurs collègues américains, ils n'avaient pas l'eau à la bouche à chaque semblant de catastrophe. En comparaison, ils semblaient presque détendus, heureux.

Peut-être que son père avait une perception faussée de la situation à force de regarder les infos là-bas, parce que franchement, autour d'elle, Rachel ne voyait aucun signe de panique. Tout était comme d'habitude à Londres, tout était ennuyeux.

En passant devant le rayon Hi-Tech, elle aperçut une grande tablette dont l'écran diffusait la chaîne d'information Sky News 24. Un bandeau défilait en bas de l'écran, sous l'image d'un reporter en mission.

 _Virus d'Afrique de l'Ouest : plusieurs sites d'infection confirmés en Europe._

Elle s'arrêta net.

 _Des sites d'infections également confirmés en Inde, en Afrique du Sud, en Chine…_

La liste semblait interminable.

 **« Mince...** siffla-t-elle entre ses dents.

 **\- Oui, c'est un peu perturbant, hein ? »**

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et tomba nez-à-nez avec une dame dans la cinquantaine qui venait apparemment de s'arrêter comme elle en apercevant l'écran.

La brunette acquiesça.

 **« La première fois que j'ai entendu parler de ce truc, c'était hier, pendant le petit-déjeuner.**

 **\- Moi aussi. J'ai entendu quelqu'un dans le métro dire que c'était une opération de l'État Islamique…** continua la dame. **Une sorte d'arme biologique terroriste, ce genre de choses.**

 **\- Ah bon ? »** questionna Rachel, toujours sonnée par l'importance que prenait cette épidémie.

La vieille dame haussa simplement les épaules.

 **« C'est ce que disait ce type, en tout cas. »**

La dame laissa son regard tomber sur les deux sacs en plastiques qu'elle portait à la main.

 **« Je sais que c'est probablement idiot ou exagéré mais je me suis dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal d'avoir quelques réserves. Du lait, du pain… au cas où. »**

Elle avait presque l'air embarrassée de l'admettre.

 **« Enfin, bref… »**

Elle lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna.

Rachel resta là encore une minutes à regarder les informations, comme hypnotisée. Puis elle finit par partir, sans un mot, une précieuse boîte d'aspirine à la main. Ses achats payés, elle les installa dans son sac et prit le reste dans ses bras. Elle ne se doutait pas un instant que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle faisait ses courses.

Car bientôt, ce serait la fin de tout.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Voici enfin le chapitre 6 de cette histoire, je m'excuse de mon petit retard et j'aimerai chaleureusement remercier NineUp, qui a gentiment acceptée de corriger mon chapitre ;) Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui ont laissés une petite rewiew, ça fait extrêmement plaisir de voir que cette histoire vous plait, surtout que c'est la première fois que je m'intéresse à ce ship.  
**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

 _ **L'univers de Glee ne m'appartient pas...**_

* * *

 _ **\- Chapitre 6 :**_

 _ **Q**_ uinn était rapidement rentrée chez elle, un mal de tête atroce pointant le bout de son nez. Elle grimpa les escaliers avec empressement pour finalement pénétrer dans son petit studio miteux. Joe était repartit et Sam avait disparu. Il devait sûrement être parti voir cette fameuse Mercedes Jones.

L'ancienne blonde sourit à la pensée de cette femme.

Une dizaines de minutes plus-tard, elle était installée sur le " canapé ", enroulée dans une grosse couverture, l'ordinateur portable de Joe sur les genoux et la télécommande à la main. Elle prit une gorgée de tisane brûlante qu'elle s'était préparée en essayant de se convaincre que tout cela n'était qu'un début de rhume et non pas les prémices d'une formidable migraine.

Elle mit la télé sur CNN, la chaîne internationale d'informations qui diffusait depuis les USA. Elle n'avait jamais réellement appréciée la télévision britannique, trop platonique et calme dans des situations d'ordre mondiale. Là, contrairement aux journalistes de la BBC et leur flegme britannique, les présentateurs ne parlaient que du virus. Ils l'avaient même surnommé Super-Ebola, à défaut d'un mot plus scientifique sûrement. Quinn vit une carte du monde en bas de l'écran, des points rouges prenaient place un peu partout - il devait bien y en avoir une trentaine ou une quarantaine, pas particulièrement regroupés autour d'une ville ou d'un pays mais uniformément répartis.

Elle examinait la carte quand d'autres points apparurent, comme dans un dessin-animé. Quinn songea que, si cette histoire n'avait pas été aussi grave, les ingénieurs du son auraient sûrement rajouté un effet sonore comique à chaque nouveaux points.

Elle ouvrit une page internet.

Sur la plus part des sites on ne parlait que de " Super-Ebola ". Tous les autres sujets habituels étaient relégués dans les dernières pages des forums.

De nouveaux foyers d'infections semblaient apparaître un peu partout dans le monde, on faisait circuler des rapports de quasiment tous les pays ainsi que des photos prises par des portables... beaucoup de photos.

Quinn cliqua sur les images, la plupart étant de mauvaise qualité, floues, tremblotantes, pixellisées - des photos prises par des gens effrayés. Les images étaient sensiblement les mêmes : des rues parsemées de personnes titubantes, du sang dégoulinant de la bouche et leur corps recouvert d'une texture noire. En arrière-plan, les plaques d'immatriculations des véhicules changeaient, les langues sur les panneaux étaient différentes, mais dans toutes les photos se jouait quasiment la même scène : des tas informes de personnes regroupés autour de corps inertes.

Une image, plus claires et moins pixelisées apparut. Un homme titubant semblait mordre une autre personne, non malade pour le coup.

 **" Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? "** dit-elle dans un murmure.

Après avoir lu plusieurs commentaires alarmant, elle se frotta les yeux. Elle ne se sentait vraiment pas bien du tout - épuisée, ankilosée. Elle avait mal dans les muscles et, même bien enveloppé dans sa grosse couverture, elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer. L'espace d'un instant, un frisson de peur la traversa.

 _Merde... si ça se trouve, je l'ai chopé ?_

Elle passa cinq minutes à parcourir les forums, terrorisée, en faisant des recherches sur les termes " symptômes ", " premiers symptômes " et " symptômes type grippe ". Ses recherches ne donnèrent rien.

 _Bon Dieu, Quinn Fabray ! Relax. C'est un rhume, c'est tout._

Elle se sentait déjà mieux que ce matin maintenant qu'elle avait bu sa tisane.

 _Franchement, si une tisane suffit à te remettre sur pieds, tu n'as probablement rien de grave. Pas la peine de flipper, ok ?_

Elle était quand même épuisée, et elle avait mal au crâne. Elle finit sa tasse, s'allongea sur le coussin et décida de piquer un somme pour se reposer.

Elle comptait somnoler cinq minutes, pas plus, puis reprendre sa lecture. Mais son esprit embrumé lui assura qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'instant. Lire des forums et regarder les infos n'allait rien changer au final. Si, ça ne pouvait qu'augmenter son angoisse naissante et faire empirer sa migraine. Elle ferait peut-être mieux de faire une bonne sieste.

 _Prends donc un peu de recul Fabray, tu n'as pas était éduquée dans la crainte irrationnelle mais dans les faits._

Elle était sûre que, le temps que ce rhume - si c'en était bien un - soit passé et qu'elle soit revenue à la fac, les chaînes d'infos et les complotistes 2.0 du monde entier seraient passés à autre chose et auraient trouvés une nouvelle histoire à se mettre sous la dent.

 _C'est comme ça que ça marche, n'est-ce-pas, Quinn ? La vie continue, encore et toujours, et rien ne change jamais._

Loin de son petit studio miteux, à Soho au centre de Londres, quelque chose d'incroyablement minuscule voleta vers la terre, ce petit point de vie anonyme endormi, inerte. Une petite poussière à peine visible à l'oeil nu.

Ce point minuscule, entré en terre britannique grâce aux courants marins, se posa tranquillement sur un pigeon qui s'était calé sur une jardinière pour profiter des quelques rayons de soleil qui avaient réussi à percer. La vie anonyme s'encra dans le plumage de l'oiseau, en silence, s'insinuant gracieusement sur son épiderme.

Celui-ci ne sentit rien, et pourtant, il aurait dû.

Trois minutes plus-tard, celui-ci était mort, son cadavre prenant place sur un des trottoirs bondés de Londres.

Les quelques personnes qui se traînèrent sous la pluie n'y firent pas attention, seul un enfant osa frôler du bout des doigts l'oiseau '' endormi '' avant que sa mère ne l'attrape par la main.

Trois minutes plus-tard, lui aussi était mort, et trois minutes après lui, un oiseau revenait d'entre les morts.

* * *

Rachel était rentrée un peu plus tard que prévue, elle avait profité de son temps libre pour se balader dans un petit parc près de son appartement. Fatiguée de son début d'après-midi, elle avait décidé de faire une petite sieste en attendant le retour de Jesse.

Le claquement de la porte la réveilla.

 **" Je peux savoir où tu étais ? "**

Rachel sursauta sur le canapé. Sa main s'abattit douloureusement sur son crâne. Un mal de tête était arrivé entre temps. Elle avait encore oubliée…

 **" Oh non...**

 **\- J'étais censé venir te chercher.** Insista Jesse en tapotant du pied par terre.

\- **Désolé Jesse... J'ai juste... "**

Le jeune homme leva les sourcils puis, finalement, il agita la main de façon nonchalante.

 **" C'est pas grave, et puis je suis passé faire des courses entre-temps. Il n'y avait plus de gâteaux. "**

Le jeune homme, tout sourire, disparut dans la cuisine pour aller déposer ses sacs de courses. La jeune femme se releva difficilement avant d'allumer le téléviseur. Comme dans la boutique, des images de lieux d'infections s'agrandissait.

 **" Je vois que tu as déjà fait les courses... "** Lança le brun depuis la cuisine.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Son intérêt pour la carte du monde où des points rouges se multipliaient était plus fort. Après un mouvement de tête stressé, la jeune femme se leva péniblement du canapé et le rejoignit. Jesse se tenait devant le plan de travail avec un paquet de pain de mie et un pot de beurre de cacahuètes.

 **" Comment va ta tête, aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Pas terrible. Je suis bonne pour reprendre une aspirine.**

 **\- T'en as pris combien depuis ce matin ?**

 **\- Juste une au petit-déj'. "** mentit-elle tout en acceptant dans un sourire la tartine que son copain lui tendait.

Celui-ci partit lui servir un verre d'eau ainsi qu'un comprimé d'aspirine. Elle le remercia silencieusement avant de l'avaler avec une gorgée d'eau. Au moins, celui-ci n'étais pas à mettre dans l'eau.

 **" Tu sais, chérie,** reprit Jesse en mordant de bon appétit dans sa tartine. **tu devrais vraiment essayer de... genre, de moins stresser. Tes maux de tête que tu as ces derniers temps, c'est ça le problème : t'es complètement névrosée.**

 **\- Névrosée ? Tu sors ça de tes cours je suppose monsieur je-suis-le-meilleur-de-ma-futur-promo ?** Le brun mordit encore dans sa tartine ne prenant pas la peine de répondre au sarcasme de sa copine.

 **\- Parfaitement, névrosée ! Oui, je sais, j'ai appris un nouveau mot, je suis trop fort. Mais c'est sérieux. Tu te tracasses et tu te stresses pour tout.**

 **\- Oui, eh bien... "**

Elle n'avait rien de mieux à répondre, mais la sonnerie de son portable vint à sa rescousse. Elle le sortit de sa poche pour regarder qui l'appelait. Elle laissa passer deux sonneries.

 **" Tu sais, tu peux décrocher.**

 **\- Euh... C'est Hiram. "**

Rachel n'avait pas souhaité parler de l'inquiétude de son père au jeune homme. Elle avait peur que le brun juge la situation " trop rapide " et qu'il dise de son père que, lui aussi, se stressait souvent pour rien. Et Jesse aurait sûrement blâmé papa H pour son manque de tact et son invention de scénario catastrophe.

Elle tapota l'écran et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

 **" Coucou papa.**

 **\- Rachel, SURTOUT ne raccroche pas !**

 **\- C'était pas prévu. Je...**

 **\- Rachel, il faut que tu m'écoutes très attentivement. "**

Il y avait des grésillements désagréables sur la ligne.

 **" Ce virus africain se propage à toute vitesse. Ici, on a mis la pression sur les médias pour qu'ils minimisent la situation, mais je t'assure qu'au gouvernement, c'est la panique. Ils prennent des mesures drastiques... mais sans en parler au public.**

 **\- Mm mm.**

 **\- Chérie, tes grognements ça ne va pas suffire.**

 **\- Excuse-moi papa, je t'écoute.**

 **\- Passe lui le bonjour de ma part !** Lâcha Jesse d'un ton ironique dans un murmure en venant l'embrasser sur le front. Il tourna les talons et quitta la cuisine, sa tartine à la main.

 **\- Rachel, je veux que toi et Jesse quittiez la ville immédiatement. Aller à Norwich, j'ai une cousine là-bas et vous y restez ! Vous devez absolument partir avant que ce truc n'atteigne l'Angleterre.**

 **\- Papa, on ne peut pas faire ça. Jesse bosse comme un forcené et ses partiels sont dans une semaine, moi je dois aller à la fac. Ce n'est pas...**

 **\- Mais on s'en fout de tout ça ! Ce truc est déjà arrivé en Europe ! Tu as entendu, pour les bateaux de migrants ?**

 **\- Euh... Non. J'étais à la biblioth...**

 **\- Ici, ils en ont parlés aux infos ce matin et depuis plus un mot, comme si ça n'avait jamais existé. Il y a des milliers de bateaux sur la Méditerranée, des flottes entières. Des centaines de milliers de gens, des millions même, qui fuient l'Afrique. Les médias tentent de faire croire que c'est à cause des guerres... à cause des terroristes, des... des extrémistes... Mais personne ne veut dire ce dont il s'agit vraiment.**

 **\- C'est le virus ?**

 **\- Mais évidemment, bon sang ! "**

Rachel se dirigea vers le salon. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle voyait son père aussi stressé, et anxieux. Voir même colérique. Cette information l'inquiéta encore plus.

Jesse était installé sur le canapé et essayait de zapper de chaîne en chaîne, d'envoyer des textos et de manger sa tartine.

 **" Je ne sais pas si la BBC ou d'autres chaînes européennes en parlent chez vous, mais en tout cas, ici, tous les gars qui ont des contacts au gouvernement quittent la ville avec femme et enfants !**

 **\- Papa, tu exagères... Calme-toi un...**

 **\- Rachel, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'hier, toutes les chaînes se délectaient de cette histoire de virus et que, moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, plus personne n'en parle ? "**

Rachel acquiesça, même si son père ne pouvait pas la voir. Ses sourcils se fronçaient d'inquiétude. Là, il marquait un point.

" **Bon, écoute, peut-être que j'exagère, mais... je veux quand même que vous quittiez Londres tout les deux aussi vite que possible. "**

Sans grand ménagement, Rachel prit la télécommande à Jesse...

 **" Eh ! "**

... et zappa frénétiquement jusqu'à tomber sur la BBC News, la chaîne d'informations en continu. Le son était à peine audible mais, à l'écran, il vit une armada de bateaux de pêche surpeuplés qui tanguaient sur les vagues, encerclés par des hors-bords de la marine italienne.

 **" C'est aux infos,** annonça Rachel avant de lire à son père le titre du sujet en bas de l'image : _Augmentation brutale du nombre de bateaux de migrants suite à l'intensification des conflits en Afrique._

\- **Bon, au moins ils en parlent. Mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les " conflits " ! Bon Dieu ! Tu n'as pas vu marqué " virus " ou " épidémie " ?**

 **\- Non... je n'ai pas vu ces mots-là.**

 **\- Alors on y est, ma puce. C'est ça, c'est l'avertissement ultime ! Ils empêchent les médias de raconter la vérité. Et s'ils ont déjà amorcé ça, ça prouve que c'est du sérieux, Rach'. C'est grave. "**

Son père commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur. Rachel eut envie de raccrocher, de laisser les choses se calmer et le rappeler une fois que toute cette histoire serait terminé, mais elle garda le téléphone visé à son oreille.

 **" Qu'est-ce qui se passe de votre côté Rach' ? Est-ce que les anglais ont pris des mesures ? Ils ferment les frontières ? Ils empêchent les gens d'entrer sur le territoire ? Est-ce qu'ils prennent ça au sérieux ?**

 **\- Bon sang, Papa.** répondit Rachel d'une voix plus fragile. **Tu ne veux pas te calmer un peu ?**

 **\- Est-ce qu'ils font quelque chose au moins, Rach' ?**

 **\- J'en sais rien, je viens tout juste de rentrer de la fac, moi... "**

Un mensonge sans conséquence qu'elle regretta directement. Elle détestait mentir et surtout à ses pères.

 **" Rachel, écoute moi. Quand est-ce que tu mange ?**

 **\- Vers dix-neuf heures.**

 **\- D'accord. Ce sera la pause déjeuner pour moi. Je t'appelle à ce moment-là. "**

L'espace d'un instant, Rachel crut que papa avait raccroché. Elle n'entendait plus rien à part des grésillements et les craquements au bout du fil.

 **" Papa, tu es toujours là ?**

 **\- Rachel je... je suis vraiment désolé que vous soyez coincés là-bas, et nous ici. Je n'aurai jamais dû te laisser abandonner tes rêves de Broadway.**

 **\- Je n'ai rien abandonné, papa.**

 **\- Je sais, je sais... mais ça ne m'empêche pas de t'aimer toi... et Jesse aussi. "**

 _Ouais, Jesse aussi... Bien sûr._

 **" Rachel, tu te souviens de l'histoire qu'on lisait ensemble avec Leroy ? Avec les roues du wagon ? "**

C'était un vieil album que papa H avait déjà quand il était petit, ça parlait d'un train qui traversait l'Ouest américain. Dedans, un guide grisonnant ne cessait de répéter, inlassablement : _Surveillez bien vos boulons les amis ! Si les roues de votre wagon se brisent, vous serrez coincés là ! Le reste du train continuera sa route sans vous... et ça signera votre arrêt de mort ! "_

 **" Les roues vont se briser, Rach', très bientôt. Et je veux m'assurer que vous aurez réagi avant tout le monde, d'accord ? Vous devez toujours garder une longueur d'avance. Toujours. "**

La ligne fut soudainement coupée. Rachel se tourna le visage tiré par l'inquiétude vers Jesse, qui la dévisageait, le visage perplexe.

 **" Eh ben... En tout cas, ça avait l'air intense, votre discussion. "**

Elle devait lui dire, c'était maintenant ou jamais.


	8. Chapitre 7

**_-_ _Chapitre 7 :_**

Un bruit sourd réveilla l'ancienne blonde qui s'était endormie sur le '' canapé ''. Son regard se perdit sur la pièce presque plongée dans le noire. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle n'en avait aucunes idées. Un deuxième bruit sourd la força à se lever.

Ouvrant la porte d'un air encore fatigué, elle souffla en laissant entrer son voisin. Celui-ci, tout sourire, se précipita en direction du canapé pour y plonger sans ménagements.

 **« Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Questionna Quinn en venant le rejoindre.

 **\- Rien. C'est moi qui m'occupe de tout ! »**

La réponse intrigua rapidement la rebelle. Il lui cachait quelque chose, et ce n'était pas la malice qu'elle discernait dans ses yeux vert d'eau.

 **« Ce n'est pas que je déteste quand tu joue au devinettes avec moi, mais… je déteste ça, alors crache le morceau Evans.**

 **\- On range ses griffes et on tend bien l'oreille.** Répondit le blond, agaçant encore un peu plus Quinn.

 **\- La ferme et dit-moi ce que tu trafique !**

 **\- OK, OK… Alors, comme tu le sais Mercedes habite à Norwich.** L'ancienne blonde acquiesça d'un air scrutateur. **Et elle nous a gentiment invités à y penser le reste de la semaine et le week-end ! »**

Quinn n'eut aucunes réelles réactions sur l'instant.

 _Comment ça passer la fin de semaine et le week-end ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire…_

La rebelle le fixa, les yeux écarquillés avant de se lever brusquement.

" **Tu te fout de ma gueule Sam ? "** demanda énervée Quinn tout en gesticulant difficilement en direction de la cuisine.

Entre-temps, Joe était entré dans la pièce en apercevant la porte toujours ouverte. Celui-ci fixa du coin de l'oeil Quinn attraper un verre et se servir de l'eau. Sam ricanait dans sa barbe naissante non-loin de lui.

 **" Quinn, ne me dit pas que louper une semaine de cours ça te fait chier ?** lança le blond tout en se décalant pour laisser de la place à Joe.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça le problème...** Murmura la jeune femme tout en avalant un troisième cachet d'ibuprofène.

 **\- Alors c'est quoi le problème ?**

 **\- Je-...** L'ancienne blonde prit un moment pour expirer et inspirer. **Russel m'a coupé les vivres, j'ai pas une thune pour faire le trajet aller et retour. "**

Les deux gars s'entre-regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils. Quinn n'avait pas reprit contact avec son père depuis plus de deux mois. Elle n'avait rien dit et avait accepté sans broncher. Sa relation avec sa famille étant toujours aussi complexe. Et il n'était pas question de lancer le sujet sur sa mère.

 **" Je te paye le billet si tu veux.** Ajouta dans un moment de silence Joe qui se relevait.

 **\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de l'entre-aide.**

 **\- Ouais,** **donc** **en d'autres termes : de la pitié. "** Souffla la jeune femme en partant s'asseoir sur un tabouret, une main sur le front.

Elle n'avait pas réellement le choix. Et rester dans ce studio une semaine sans la présence des deux garçons la rendrait sûrement folle.

 _Oh et puis merde, les cours attendront et Berry patientera pour son fichu scénario ! J'emmerde Russel !_

 **" J'espère que c'est** _ **vraiment**_ **la femme de ta vie Evans, sinon je te jure que je te tue avant que tu n'ai pu monter** **poser ton petit cul de blondinet** **ce fichu train... "**

Le blond afficha un immense sourire en comprenant que la réponse était oui. Quinn, dans un soupire las se laissa aller à un petit sourire en coin.

 **" Et on par quand ?** questionna la jeune femme en bâillant ostensiblement.

 **\- Dans une demi-heure ! "**

Elle se retenu de le frapper et elle évita de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Les regards vainqueurs des deux jeunes hommes finirent de l'achever. Dans quoi elle s'embarquait encore...

* * *

« **Rachel, ça suffit maintenant ! Il en est hors de question !**

 **\- Jesse, ce n'est pas une blague ! Il va rappeler, et je veux absolument que tu lui parles. »**

Jesse jeta un regard noir à Rachel qui tentait encore une fois de le convaincre de la gravité de la situation. En ce qui le concernait, son beau-père n'était qu'un bourge qui avait toujours voulu ternir leur relation. Jesse se fichait éperdument de savoir ce qu'il faisait ou même si il était vivant ou mort.

 **« Je refuse de lui adresser la parole. Toi tu fais ce que tu veux, c'est ton père. Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Mais je...**

 **\- Mais puisque je te dis que ce virus est dangereux ! »**

Le brun la dévisagea encore quelques secondes, Hiram en faisait toujours trop dans ce genre de cas.

 **« Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec lui... ou nous ? »**

Rachel baissa les yeux vers l'écran de son portable. Il était dix-neuf heures dix. Peut-être que son père n'appelerait pas finalement. Peut-être que la situation n'était pas si grave que ça ?

 **« Il s'inquiète pour nous, c'est tout.**

 **\- Il s'inquiète ?** répéta le brun en laissant échapper un petit ricanement. **Il aurait mieux fait de s'inquiéter pour nous avant de vouloir mettre un terme à notre relation.**

 **\- Chéri, cette histoire c'est du sérieux. Papa H dit que les médias minimisent la situation et que, s'ils font ça c'est que ça doit être encore pire que ce qu'on pense. »**

Soudain, le téléphone de Rachel se mit à vibrer dans sa main, la faisant sursauter. Elle regarda l'affichage : papa H. Jesse secoua la tête.

 **« Ne réponds. Je ne lui parlerai pas ! »**

 _Je veux bien parler à Leroy, lui m'a toujours apprécié mais je n'adresserai pas un mot à Hiram._

Rachel fit glisser un doigt sur l'écran.

 **« Papa, c'est moi. Jesse est à côté.**

 **\- Rach' ! »**

Furieux, Jesse abattit le poing sur le bras du canapé. Rachel lui tendit le téléphone et s'écria :

 **« Jesse ! Ecoute-le ! »**

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux puis, après une seconde d'hésitation, il lui arracha l'appareil des mains.

 **« Bonsoir Hiram, que me vaut cet appel ? »** demanda-t-il glacial.

Rachel pensait que son copain n'écouterait que les premiers mots, puis soit qu'il lui lancerait le téléphone soit qu'il commencerait une engueulade sur sa relation avec Rachel. Mais au lieu de cela, il ne dit rien. La brunette observa son visage impassible, presque parfaitement immobile à l'exception de ses sourcils, qu'il fronçait petit à petit.

 **«** **Quand ? »** lâcha-t-il finalement.

Il l'écoutait. Rachel se tourna vers les fenêtres. La nuit tombait lentement, l'effrayant tranquillement. Un bout de demi-lune apparaissait, la rassurant discrètement. Un regard en direction de son tatouage et elle souffla d'inquiétude.

Sa petite demi-lune encrée dans sa peau la calma un instant.

Un nouveau long silence... Jesse fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils et il avait pâli.

 **« C'est vrai ? »**

Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour ne plus qu'elle l'entende.

Rachel partit s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle commençait à se ronger les ongles. Un signe de stresse évident. Papa était très nerveux, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur. Pourtant, son père n'avait jamais peur.

Le visage de la brunette se radoucit directement, les traits tirés pas l'inquiétude laissèrent place à de l'innocence. On aurait dit qu'elle retournait en enfance, à ses dix ans. Elle n'entendait plus ce que disait son copain, simplement le murmure de sa voix grave. Rachel se leva du canapé et s'apprêtait à s'approcher discrètement de la chambre quand elle perçut les derniers mot de la conversation.

 **« ... Toi aussi. Hiram... Toi aussi. Dit à Leroy de tenir le coup… »**

Le jeune homme la rejoignit finalement dans le salon, le visage livide. On aurait dit qu'il venait de croiser un fantôme dans le couloir.

 **« Cinq minutes.**

 **\- Jesse ?**

 **\- Tu as cinq minutes pour rassembler quelques affaires - un sac, pas plus. Ensuite, on s'en va. »**

Le train de vingt heures trente reliant la gare de Liverpool Street à Norwich accueillait chaque jour une foule de gens à l'air lessivé ou encore à l'air échevelé façon « c'était peut-être le verre de trop après le boulot ».

Le train s'ébranla dans un fracas métallique. Leur wagon était bien calme, à l'exception de deux jeunes hommes quelques sièges plus loin qui refaisaient un match de football – Ils avaient l'air de travailler dans les finances et avaient apparemment plusieurs verres au compteur. Rachel regarda autour d'elle. Quasiment tous les autres passagers avaient les yeux rivés sur leur téléphone ou sur leur tablette. Elle aperçut le reflet rouge de la bannière d'accueil du site de la BBC dans un vitre.

 _Les informations… Ils regardent tous les informations._

« **Rachel »** murmura Kurt.

Toujours la même question. Celle qui lui avait posée encore et encore durant leur trajet en métro jusqu'à la gare. Rachel avait faillit craquer mais ne lui avait encore rien dit de précis. Elle avait suppliée Jesse de passer prendre Kurt, elle ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée d'abandonner son meilleur-ami alors qu'elle allait se mettre en sécurité loin de Londres. Jesse avait accepté.

 **« Pourquoi on est dans ce train ?**

 **\- Kurt s'il-te-plaît, arrête. Je t'ai déjà dit que je te raconterai tout une fois qu'on sera arrivés chez la cousine de mon père.**

 **\- Mais je dois aller faire les soldes demain !**

 **\- Oui, eh bien dit moi merci pour ton compte en banque…** marmonna d'un air grognon la brunette.

 **\- Taisez-vous tout les deux. S'il-vous-plaît, j'ai besoin de réfléchir. »** finit par dire Jesse en foudroyant les deux jeunes d'un regard noir.

Kurt se contrôla pour ne pas lui envoyer une remarque mordante alors que Rachel se caler un peu plus dans ses bras protecteurs. Seulement une tablette les séparaient des sièges en face d'eux, où un homme d'âge mûr leva les yeux de son téléphone.

 **« Vous quittez la ville, c'est ça ? »** demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Jesse, le regard braqué sur sa petite-amie daigna lui adresser un rapide sourire poli et hocha la tête.

 **« C'est, à cause des… des nouvelles ? »** ajouta-t-il doucement.

 _Les nouvelles ?_ Rachel ricana intérieurement à ce choix de vocabulaire. D'après ce qu'elle avait compris, personnes ne semblait vouloir utiliser les mots « épidémie » ou encore « virus ». Personne n'avait envie d'être l'idiot qui panique pour rien. C'était bien des anglais…

 **« Oui,** répondit son copain.

\- **Une longueur d'avance sur les autres, hein ?** Commenta-t-il d'un air approbateur. **Vous faites le bon choix. »**

L'homme aux bouclettes parfaitement coiffées tourna l'écran de son téléphone vers Jesse, sous les yeux interloqués et empreint d'une certaine inquiétude de Kurt.

 **« Je vais toujours voir les informations directement sur le site de Reuters. Et à les lire, ça semble bien plus grave que ce qu'on voit dans les médias.**

 **\- Mon père est très inquiet,** intervint Rachel se penchant vers l'homme, tout en sentant le brun se crisper contre elle.

 **\- C'est un accent américain que tu possède ?** Lança l'homme dans la trentaine en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

\- **Oui… Je ne suis as très douée pour cacher mon accent.**

 **\- Nous sommes tout les deux américains.** Ajouta Jesse tout en dardant un sourire nostalgique.

\- **Je suis américains aussi ! »** Reprit d'un air vexé Kurt en entrant dans la conversation.

Rachel retenu un petit rire face à la mine boudeuse de son meilleur ami qui réajusta sa veste. L'homme assit en face d'eux laissa un sourire illuminer son visage.

 **« J'ai cru comprendre qu'ils refusent de prendre le moindre risque, là-bas… Ils ont proclamé la loi martiale et ils ont mobilisé la garde nationale, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- C'est exactement ce qu'à dit mon père, mais ici… on dirait que pour eux tout va bien. »**

L'homme sourit.

 **« Je sais… '' _surtout, ne paniquez pas. Tout ira bien. Restez sagement assis, prenez une tasse de thé et regardez Miss Marple. ''_ »**

Jesse rit poliment même si il adorait cette petite série. Puis demanda :

 **« Et vous ? »**

Le brun s'interrompit pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait leur conversation.

 **« Est-ce que vous prenez des… des précautions ?**

 **\- Moi, j'habite dans un petit village tranquille. J'ai de l'eau, des boîtes de conserve, et le chauffage au gaz avec des bonbonnes de rechange. Ma femme et moi même, on parviendra à tenir quelques semaines si nécessaire. »**

Il tapota l'écran de son téléphone.

 **« En attendant, il se pourrait bien que je prenne un congé maladie demain… »**

Il adressa un clin d'oeil à Rachel qui se retint de rire face à la grimace qu'il lançait qui contrastait avec l'air charmeur qu'il tentait de renvoyer.

 **« Je préfère passé pour un vieux taré qu'être pris au dépourvu. »**

Un wagon plus-loin, un petit groupe de trois jeunes venaient enfin de trouver leur place. Un sac chacun, ils prirent place ne faisant pas réellement attention aux passagers qui coulaient des regards hargneux face aux bruits qu'ils faisaient.

 **« C'est à combien de temps de Londres son bled ?** Demanda la rebelle en retirant sa veste en jean pour s'étirer.

 **\- Environ une heure et demi.** Répondit le blond alors que Joe commençait déjà à s'endormir.

 **\- J'espère que c'est _vraiment_ la femme de ta vie Evans car-**

 **-... car sinon je te bote le cul moi même jusqu'en enfer... Ouais, ouais, tu me l'as déjà dit. Tu radote ma vieille. »** Se moqua doucement le blond en étalant ses pieds sur la tablette.

Quinn grogna quelques instants dans son coin avant de se concentrer sur le paysage urbain qui continuait de défiler devant ses yeux. Les lumières de la ville passant à une vitesse folle. Elle avait dû remplir à vieux sac de sport en vitesse sous la pression de son voisin et de son meilleur-ami. Elle devait sûrement avoir oublié des tas de trucs.

 _J'espère que c'est la femme de sa vie._

 **« J'ai la dalle. Et comme par ta faute je n'ai pas eu le temps de choper un sandwich, je vais aller en acheter un, avec ton argent bien évidemment. »** le faux sourire de l'ancienne blonde eut raison de Sam qui lui donna un billet de cinq livres.

Quinn s'avança vers la porte automatique. Elle bourdonnait étrangement et cliquetait doucement. Puis, dans un petit son presque inaudible elle s'ouvrit pour la laisser traverser les toilettes et atterrir dans un second wagon non loin du wagon '' restaurant '' hors de prix bien évidemment.

Sans un bruit, elle marcha d'un pas fatigué, se traînant presque sous les regards distraits des passagers. Alors qu'elle n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la porte, elle repéra la voix de la brunette.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici bordel !_

Sans réellement comprendre son geste, la rebelle se retourna brusquement et partit presque en courant pour rejoindre sa place.

Le blond fut surpris de voir sa voisine préférée revenir bredouille.

 **« T'as vu un fantôme ?**

 **\- Non, un nain. »** répondit-elle avant de tourner son regard vers la vitre, les joues rosies.

 _Merde._


	9. Chapitre 8

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Voici le chapitre 8, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les anciens, les actions vont enfin pouvoir s'enchaîner calmement... ou pas :) Encore merci pour vos reviews au passage ;)**

 **L'univers de Glee ne m'appartient pas. Et je m'excuse d'avance pour mes fautes.**

* * *

 _ **\- Chapitre 8 :**_

 **« Formidable »** soupira Sheldon Beiste en apercevant le feu rouge au loin.

Il relâcha la pression sur le levier de vitesse et abaissa progressivement la manette des freins. Ils venaient enfin de sortir de la succession d'arrêts et de redémarrages de Londres, et abandonnaient derrière eux les lueurs verdâtres de la capitale pour s'enfoncer dans la campagne. Un brouhaha agaçant d'échanges radio sortait du haut-parleur dans son dos. On pouvait entendre quelques conducteurs ressassait avec mauvaise humeur les dernières nouvelles de la journée au sujet des flottes de migrants sur la Méditerranée ( _« Ils nous manquait plus que ça, tiens… Ils ont tous décidés de se pointer chez nous, maintenant ! »_ )

Sheldon avait croisé les doigts pour que le trajet se déroule sans encombre jusqu'à Norwich – dans deux heures il aurait fini sa journée. La train s'arrêta enfin dans une secousse, et Sheldon décrocha la radio.

 **« Ici Sheldon sur la ligne 9 en partance de Liverpool Street… Ken, c'est quoi ce feu rouge ? Tu m'avais pas dit que la voix était libre ? »**

La haut parleur crépita derrière lui.

 **« Salut, Shel' ! Désolé, mec, je pensais que tu étais toujours à Menningtree. J'allais justement t'appeler…**

 **\- Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Obstacle sur les voies.**

 **\- Où ça ?**

 **\- Attends une seconde… »**

Il le garda en ligne, et Sheldon entendit d'autre voix en fond.

 **« Bon… Tu es au feu rouge N32, c'est ça ?**

 **\- C'est ça.**

 **\- Alors l'obstacle doit être juste devant toi. »**

Devant lui, il y avait un pont. Sheldon ferma les yeux et s'enfonça dans son siège. _Pitié… pas encore un suicide._

 **« Ken, je t'en prie, dis-moi que ce n'est pas un suicide.**

 **\- Relax, quelqu'un vient d'appeler pour nous informer. Apparemment, c'est un animal. »**

Sheldon inspira rapidement.

 **« Dieu merci. On va devoir attendre longtemps ?**

 **\- C'est la mauvaise nouvelle : j'ai appelé la maintenance, il va leur falloir une heure pour envoyer quelqu'un.**

 **\- Merde. »**

Sheldon pianota sur son tableau de bord tout en se demandant ce qui lui arriverait si il arrivait encore une fois au repas servit par sa femme.

 **« Ken, c'est quoi cet animal ? Une vache ?**

 **\- Celui qui a appelé a dit que ça ressemblait à un chien ou à un mouton peut-être.**

 **\- Ah ! Bah dans ce cas-là, je vais le dégager moi-même.**

 **\- Euh, Shel'… arrête, là. Tu sais que t'as pas le droit. Ordre du syndicat, c'est les règles d'hygiène et de sé… »**

Sheldon changea le canal de la radio.

 **« Mesdames, Messieurs, ici votre conducteur. Veuillez nous excuser pour cet arrêt momentané. Nous sommes coincés à un feu rouge – apparemment, il y a un animal sur les voies. On m'a informé que nous devrions pouvoir repartir rapidement. »**

Il détacha sa ceinture…

 _Au diable les règles d'hygiène et de sécurité._

… et ouvrit la porte de sa cabine pour descendre sur le gravier.

 _Ces foutus empêcheurs de tourner en rond, avec leurs règles d'hygiène toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres…_

Les phares du train illuminaient clairement les rails et les traverses sur une centaine de mètres. Son ombre massive étirée devant lui, comme en relief, Sheldon emprunta la voie, le ballast crissant sous ses bottes.

Il l'apercevait déjà, une petite carcasse blanchâtre – peut-être un agneau ou un mouton. En tout cas, suffisamment petit pour que Sheldon puisse l'attraper par les pattes et le balancer sur le côté. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de l'animal et s'accroupit pour l'examiner.

Sheldon fit une grimace de dégoût : on aurait dit qu'une couche fine de peau supplémentaire s'était greffée à son pelage, la moitié de ces bouclettes blanches n'était plus là et l'épiderme de l'animal était recouvert de tâches noirâtres.

 **« Charmant. »** marmonna-t-il.

Il tira sur les manches de sa veste réfléchissante pour couvrir ses mains et agrippa l'animal mort depuis quelques minutes seulement par les pattes arrières. Ces derniers se détachèrent instantanément de la carcasse avec un bruit de succion.

 **« C'est dégueulasse putain ! »**

Il jeta les pattes dans un buisson d'ortie près de la voie. Sheldon se redressa.

 **« Bon, ça devrait suffire de toute façon. »**

Dans cet état la carcasse ne menaçait plus de faire dérailler le train. Il tourna les talons et repartit dans l'autre sens. Il ne remarqua pas les yeux blanc de la bête qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Une minute plus-tard, il remonta dans sa cabine, raccrocha sa ceinture et prit le micro.

 **« Mesdames, messieurs, la voie est à présent dégagée. Nous attendons le feu vert pour redémarrer. »**

Puis il changea le canal de la radio.

 **« Ken, ici Shel'. J'ai viré la bestiole, je suis prêt à repartir. »**

Pas de réponse, étrange.

 **« Y'a quelqu'un ? Eh mec, c'est Sheldon. J'ai retiré l'obstacle de la voie, tu peux annuler la requête de maintenance. Je peux avoir le feu vert, s'il-te-plaît ? »**

Après une minute d'attente, le haut-parleur crépita enfin.

 **« Désolé Shel… Tu as dit que tu as dégagé la voie ?**

 **\- Ouais. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu posais une pêche et je t'ai dérangé ?**

 **\- Non, mais… euh… on reçoit pas mal de messages de '' là-haut ''. »**

Le jeune homme semblait terriblement stressé. Distrait. Sheldon n'avait jamais rencontré Ken, mais il entendait sa voix depuis cinq ans qu'il conduisait le Norwich-Londres. Il s'imaginait un grand type dégringandé et pâlot, avec une pomme d'Adam protubérante et des yeux exorbités.

 **« Des soucis ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Il est question d'une attaque terroriste à Londres, je crois ? Je n'en sais pas plus. Les contrôleurs ferroviaires nous envoient des demandes contradictoires.**

 **\- Une attaque terroriste ? Tu veux dire une bombe ?**

 **\- Je sais pas… Apparemment, ils veulent fermer toutes les gares de Londres. Tout de suite.**

 **\- D'accord, mais moi, je suis sorti de Londres – juste à temps, on dirait. Je pourrais avoir mon feu vert maintenant ?**

 **\- Tu as dit que tu avais débarrassé la voie ? »**

Sheldon hocha la tête et aperçut son reflet dans le pare-brise.

 **« Ouais, c'était plus qu'une carcasse. Un mouton auquel il manque les membres inférieurs maintenant. »**

Il remarqua un petit point noir sur sa joue gauche. Il voulut l'essuyer mais quand il regarda son doigt après coup, il vit une trace de sang. _Ah, super._ Il prit la serviette jetable qu'on lui avait donnée avec son café et se frotta vigoureusement la joue. Il regarda le papier une seconde puis le jeta par la fenêtre.

 **« Ken ? Allez mec, appuie sur le bouton et laisse-moi repartir.**

 **\- OK, ça marche… Désolé, tu peux y aller, Shel'. Feu vert. Rentre bien. On dirait que tu vas être le dernier train pour Norwich, ce soir. »**

Devant le train, le feu de signalisation passa au vert en même temps qu'un petit grognement inaudible devant les phares du train.

 **« Merci, mec. Alors à lundi. »**

Le train redémarrait tout juste quand le téléphone de Rachel se mit à vibrer. Elle regarda l'écran.

« **C'est Hiram. »** annonça-t-elle en se tournant vers son copain et Kurt.

Jesse hocha la tête.

 **« Autant répondre. »**

La brunette s'exécuta.

 **« Papa, ça va ?**

 **\- C'est toi Rachel ? »**

Il n'avait pas dû l'entendre, il y avait beaucoup d'interférence sur la ligne.

 **« Papa, qu'est-ce qui….**

 **\- Il est arrivé _ici,_ Rach' ! _Il est ici !_**

 **\- Quoi ? Il est à… à Lima ?**

 **\- Oui, il y a des gens qui meurent dans la rue ! »**

Kurt agrippa sauvagement le bras de Jesse qui serra les dents en fixant sa petite-amie.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? »**

Rachel l'ignora.

 **« Papa… où es-tu ? Est-ce que tu es à l'abri ?**

 **\- Rach', écoute-moi, ma fille ! Surtout tu m'écoute bien ! _Il faut rester à l'intérieur !_ Ne sortez pas de la maison ! C'est dans…**

 **\- Mais papa, c'est toi qui nous as dit de quitter Londres !**

 **\- Je t'en prie écoute- moi ! Le virus est dans l'air ! On nous a expliqué que ça ressemblait à des petits flocons. Restez à l'intérieur, surtout ! Restez chez vous ! Mettez du scotch autour des portes et des fenêtres, mais RESTEZ A L'INTERIEUR !**

 **\- Mais on est déjà dans le train papa… Tu nous as dit de quitter Londres, tu nous as dit…**

 **\- Je sais. Merde… merde ! »**

Rachel entendait des voix en fond, l'écho familier d'une sirène de police. Une sirène de police à Lima… ?

 **« Est-ce que vous êtes bientôt arrivés chez ma cousine ? Est-ce que vous êtes prêts de Norwich ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… je dirais à mi-chemin ?**

 **\- D'accord. Dès que vous arrivez, tu dis à Jesse et à ma cousine de rester cloîtrés. Tu comprends ce que je te demande ? Vous restez à l'intérieur, vous fermez les fenêtres et vous ne ressortez plus !**

 **\- D'accord papa… »**

Rachel entendait la respiration saccadée de son père à l'autre bout de la ligne. Il y avait d'autres voix derrière, des klaxons…

 **« Papa ? Est-ce que… est-ce-que tu es dehors, toi ?**

 **\- Oui… Je… merde… Je cherche Leroy… une seconde… »**

Jesse voulut attraper le téléphone mais Rachel repoussa sa main.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** Demanda-t-il. **Ton père va bien ? »**

En guise de réponse, Rachel mit le téléphone en haut-parleur. Ils écoutèrent ensemble les craquements et les bruissements de l'appel, les halètements de Hiram, des hurlements au loin. Un coup de feu.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux en broyant le bras de Jesse.

 **« Qu'est-ce que c'était ?**

 **\- Papa ?** Cria Rachel. **Papa ! Est-ce que c'était une arme ?**

 **\- Ecoute-moi… »**

Les bruits de fond cessèrent soudain. Il avait dû trouver refuge quelque part et fermer la porte derrière lui. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle.

 **« Le virus est dans l'air. On peut même le _voir_ , c'est comme… comme des flocons. Et il agit très vite ! Il tue les gens… Il touche leur peau, et ils meurent, leur cheveux se mettent à fondre, leurs peau devient noire, d'un noire sombre et certaines parties de leur corps fondent… »**

Rachel l'entendait de moins en moins bien.

 **« aisse pas te toucher. Ne les laisse pas te toucher, les flocons… Les morts… reviennent-**

 **\- Papa, tu ne captes plus, on ne comprend pas ce que tu dis !**

 **\- … t'aime… aime… tous les d… Bon sang, qu'est-ce que je regrette… Eh ! Non mais ça va pas ! »**

L'appel fut brutalement interrompu. Rachel leva les yeux, se tourna successivement vers son copain, puis son meilleur-ami, l'homme aux bouclettes toujours assis en face d'eux, les trois voyageurs assis dans le carré de l'autre côté du wagon. Tous la dévisageaient avec de grands yeux, comme si elle était la messagère venu annoncer l'apocalypse. Un des trois voyageurs, une femme, l'interpela :

 **« Cet appel… qu'on vient d'entendre…. C'était quelqu'un aux Etats-Unis ? »**

Rachel hocha la tête.

« **Mon Dieu… Ma fille habite… »**

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et se mit à chercher son téléphone au fond de son sac.

 **« C'est à propos de ce virus en Afrique de l'Ouest ? »** demanda un des deux autres.

Rachel acquiesça à nouveau tout en essayant de rappeler son père. Elle n'entendit qu'un long bip. Elle recommença et ne gagna que des échecs.

 **« Emma ? »**

L'homme en face d'eux était au téléphone.

 **« C'est Will. Quoi ? Je sais… Cela devient inquiétant, tu ne trouves pas ? Bon, tu vas appeler les enfants… Quoi ? Je sais ! Appelle-les quand même et dis-leur… »**

Une minute plus tôt, la wagon était silencieux, à l'exception du cliquetis des radiateurs sous les tablettes, de quelques conversations à voix basses, du chuintement de musique qui s'échappait du casque d'une jeune femme asiatique et, de temps en temps, du soupir d'agacement de la femme assise à côté d'elle qui essayait de lire son livre. Même les deux jeunes hommes ivres un peu plus loin s'étaient endormis pour cuver. Maintenant, le wagon se trouvait envahit d'un brouhaha angoissé. La contagion s'était faite rapidement des deux côtés de l'allée centrale. Le malaise se changea en inquiétude puis en agitation. Tout le monde sortait son téléphone pour appelait sa famille, même Kurt pour appeler son père, Burt.

Rachel regarda au-dehors, dans les ténèbres tandis que le train continuait de prendre de la vitesse avec fracas. Tout avait l'air si normal… Le bord de la voie ferrée était désormais en pente douce, et elle pouvait voir une petite zone industrielle avec ses rangées de bâtiments, disposant chacun de son parking goudronné orné de quelques fourgons.

Elle s'aperçut que non loin d'elle, collé à la vitre, Kurt sanglotait en silence. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu pleurer. Le garçon gardait toujours ce genre de choses pour lui – probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas sembler puéril. Elle entendait sa respiration saccadée et voyait des petits ruisseaux de larmes couler le long de ses joues jusqu'à la courbure de ses lèvres et de sa fossette au menton.

Elle eut l'instinct de jouer la meilleure-ami modèle, de lui dire que tout allait s'arranger, que d'ici une semaine, les journaux ne parleraient plus que de la panique mondiale provoquée en quelques heures par un emballement des réseaux sociaux. Il était si facile de répandre la panique… C'était un virus bien plus rapide et contagieux que n'importe quel pathogène.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui raconter ce genre de bobards quand le bruit régulier du train laissa brusquement place à un hurlement métallique assourdissant.

Rachel s'écrasa douloureusement contre la tablette qui la séparait de l'homme. Son portable vola sur les genoux de celui-ci. Plus loin dans le wagon quelqu'un poussa un cri tandis que des sacs, sacoches d'ordinateurs et valises tombaient brutalement dans l'allée pour aller se plaquer contre l'une des deux portes.

Le crissement métallique se fit plus fort et plus aigu et chacun se retrouva entraîné par la force du freinage. Tout le monde avait le visage étiré en une grimace angoissée attendant l'impact du crash.

Au lieu de cela, le freinage s'affaiblit, le hurlement des rails se changea en un chuintement sourd et, enfin, le train se stoppa dans un soubresaut – tandis que chaque passager retrouvait sa position initiale.

L'espace d'un instant un silence complet régna dans le wagon, à l'exception d'une canette de soda qui roulait dans l'allée et du cliquetis impassible des radiateurs.

 **« Bon Dieu !** S'exclama un des deux hommes de l'autre côté de l'allée. **Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? »**

Rachel regarda son copain, qui secoua la tête – il n'en avait pas la moindre idée non plus.

 **« Peut-être un autre obstacle sur la voie ? »**

Il tâchait de cacher le tremblement de sa voix pour ne pas inquiéter la brunette et Kurt. Rachel regarda ses compagnons de voyage autour d'elle : les deux hommes et la femme de l'autre côté de l'allée, la jeune fille au casque, la femme plus âgée qui lisait auparavant son livre – tous désormais se dévisageaient, les yeux grands ouverts, attendant une explication du conducteur.

Enfin, les haut-parleurs du wagon se mirent à crépiter. Ils distinguèrent le bruissement rauque d'une respiration laborieuse, puis la voix de leur chauffeur…

 **« … _Aidez… moi…_ »**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Voici le chapitre 9 avec, enfin, de l'action ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précèdent :) Encore un grand merci à vos reviews ainsi qu'à vos follows et fav', ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que - même si je ne suis pas une experte dans ce ship - celui-ci fonctionne et attire encore :)**

 _ **L'univers de Glee ne m'appartient pas...**_

* * *

 **Je réponds rapidement à une review qui a été postée par _BlackPanther_ ( j'adore ton pseudo au passage ) : **

**Je suis tout d'abord extrêmement heureuse de voir que cette fiction te plaît autant :) J'espère que la suite n'a pas trop tardé à arriver ? En tout cas, je dois t'avouer que je suis assez fière de faire partie de ton classement, surtout que c'est bien la première fois que j'écris une fiction sur le Faberry :)**

 **Personnellement, je crois que le simple fait de voir une Quinn Fabray avec des cheveux roses rend tout Badass :') Je vais essayer d'amener la romance dans les prochains chapitres d'ailleurs, même si pour l'instant je me concentre un peu plus sur l'univers que je tente - tant bien que mal - de créer.**

 **Brefouille, encore merci à toi pour ta review, et je pense vraiment terminer cette histoire ;) ( J'ai déjà dix autres chapitres d'avances plus un onzième en préparation, donc pas de grands problèmes pour l'instant ;) )**

* * *

 _ **\- Chapitre 9 :**_

 **« Jesse, c'est forcément le virus !** S'écria Rachel apeurée. **Peut-être qu'il l'a attrapé ? Qu'il est malade ?**

 **\- Stoppe Rachel !** L'interrompis son copain. **Calme-toi maintenant. On ne sait pas encore ce qui s'est…**

 **\- Votre copine a raison,** intervint un des passagers de l'autre côté de l'allée. **On aurait dit qu'il faisait une crise cardiaque, ce pauvre homme. »**

Il était bien habillé, et Rachel lui donnait une bonne trentaine d'années. Le passager regarda son portable, se déplaça sur le siège vide à côté de lui et se leva au milieu de l'allée.

 **« Est-ce que quelqu'un capte, ici ?**

 **\- Moi,** répondit une femme un peu plus loin.

 **\- Très bien, alors appelé une ambulance ! »**

Il remonta le long de l'allée jusqu'à la porte du wagon, qui s'ouvrit en sifflant.

 **« Où allez-vous ?** Demanda Kurt.

\- **Je vais le voir. J'étais secouriste dans l'armée. »**

La porte commença à se refermer derrière lui mais s'arrêta avant d'être complètement close. Pendant une fraction de seconde, le regard de la brunette se stoppa sur des cheveux roses, mais elle ne pouvait pas être là, _c'était impossible…_ La voix grave de l'homme nommé Will la sortit de ses songes.

 **« Ton père…** commença alors l'homme. **Il me semble que je l'ai entendu parler du virus… Il a dit qu'il était arrivé à Lima, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- C'est vrai, moi aussi je l'ai entendu ! »**

La tête de la femme asiatique au casque surgit au-dessus du dossier de l'homme. Elle avait de longs ongles bleus. Elle se tourna vers Rachel.

 **« C'était ton téléphone ? »**

La brunette acquiesça.

 **« C'est pas très rassurant. On aurait cru entendre une sorte d'émeute.**

 **\- La panique,** confirma l'homme en face de Rachel. **Rien de tel qu'une bonne vieille peste noire pour provoquer l'anarchie, la violence et le retour au Moyen-… »**

La jeune femme lui tapota le crâne du bout de son ongle pour le faire taire. Il se retourna irrité.

 **« C'était votre père au téléphone brunette ?** Demanda-t-elle à Rachel, mais elle enchaîna sans attendre sa réponse : **Vous pensez qu'il a raison ? Est-ce qu'on devrait prendre ça au sérieux ? »**

Kurt vit sa meilleure-amie se mordiller la lèvre. Il se rendit compte qu'une dizaines de visages étaient tournés vers eux au-dessus des sièges. Beaucoup de gens avaient entendu le père de Rachel, et désormais ils attendaient une explication.

 **« Papa H, enfin Hiram, il ne panique pas facilement…** répondit-elle enfin. **Alors il doit vraiment se passer quelque chose, là-bas. »**

Une non-réponse. Les têtes disparurent et la femme aux longs ongles se passa la langue sur les dents.

 **« Votre père… il avait l'air terrifié.**

 **\- Il se passe quelque chose ici aussi ! »**

Rachel et Jesse se tordirent le cou pour regarder dans l'allée. La femme qui devait appeler l'ambulance agitait son téléphone dans l'air.

 **« Il n'y a plus d'ambulances, plus aucune ! Elles sont toutes en mission ! On m'a mise en attente ! »**

Ses paroles parurent résonner dans le silence.

 **« Et moi, j'ai ça maintenant,** annonça le deuxième homme de l'autre côté de l'allée, qui tapota sur l'écran de son portable. **Je viens de recevoir une notification BBC News. On vient de déclarer une alerte terroriste à Londres, et ils ont fermé toutes les gares.**

 **\- Rach'… j'ai peur…** chuchota Kurt en se penchant vers la brunette.

 **\- Je sais, mais… mais… »**

Rachel entendit la chaussure de son copain taper sur le sol avec une cadence beaucoup trop forte pour la normalité.

 **« Mais on va juste attendre un peu, c'est tout. »**

 _Jesse commence à paniquer._ Rachel décida de lui prêter main forte et attrapa la main de Kurt, comme elle l'aurait fait pour un jeune enfant.

 **« Hey, ça va aller. »**

En temps normal, voir Rachel jouer les héroines lui aurait fait lever les yeux au ciel, mais là, Kurt s'agrippa à sa main, reconnaissant.

 **« Et la gare de Norwich aussi ! »**

Will avait levé la tête tel un suricate en gardant son portable bien en main, de peur de faire fuir les informations qu'il réussissait à capter. L'asiatique le fixa un instant attendant la suite, ses ongles tapotant frénétiquement le haut du siège.

 **« Je suis sur le site des transports en commun,** continua-t-il, **et ils disent que toutes les grandes gares du Royaume-Uni viennent d'être fermées. Pas seulement celles de Londres.**

 **\- Alors ça veut dire qu'on est coincés ici ?** L'interpela un des jeunes hommes ivres un peu plus loin. **On est coincés, c'est ça, mec ? »**

L'homme aux petites bouclettes haussa simplement les épaules.

 **« Je ne sais pas, j'imagine.**

 **\- Génial, c'est super. »**

Il abattit une main sur la tablette devant lui, desserra sa cravate et poussa un juron. Will assis en face de Rachel se pencha dans l'allée et se tordit le cou pour le fixer de ses yeux noirs.

 **« Vous voudriez bien faire attention à ce que vous dîtes ? La vulgarité n'a jamais aidé personne.**

 **\- Va te faire. »**

Will secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur. Il allait rajouter quelques paroles acerbes pour calmer les ardeurs du jeune quand un homme se leva d'un bond pour se placer en plein milieux de l'allée, surprenant au passage la brunette qui sursauta.

 **« Euh, dîtes,** commença l'homme que Rachel reconnu, c'était le trentenaire bien habillé. **Je travaille pour un site d'informations. On fait du traitement de données, on reconditionne des infos… »**

Rachel ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait – on aurait dit qu'il voulait que tout le wagon l'entende.

 **« Excusez-moi… Excusez-moi ? Vous, au fond, vous m'entendez ? »**

Les autres passagers se turent.

 **« Bon, donc, je travaille pour un site d'informations… On a reçu un e-mail bizarre juste avant que je quitte mon poste ce soir. C'était au sujet de ce virus africain, ça nous prévenait qu'on ne devrait plus rien publier à propos de cette histoire sans l'approbation directe de notre rédacteur en chef. Voilà, c'est tout… Je ne sais pas si ça signifie quelque chose, mais autant que vous le sachiez.**

 **\- Gestion de crise,** commenta Will. **Ils veulent éviter la panique alors il étouffent l'affaire.**

 **\- Sûrement,** acquiesça le trentenaire avant de se tourner vers Rachel. **Dis-moi, c'était ton téléphone qu'on a entendu tout à l'heure ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Et ton père, il appelait des US ?**

 **\- De Lima, une ville de l'Ohio, oui.**

 **\- Il a dit que le virus était ''dans l'air'', c'est ça ? »**

Rachel s'efforça de se souvenir de ce que son père avait dit exactement. Elle se souvenait qu'il avait l'air d'avoir réellement peur, et qu'on aurait dit un dialogue de film. Mais oui, il semblait bien que papa H avait dit ça.

 **« Oui, je crois.**

 **\- Alors ça veut dire qu'il est ici aussi. C'est pour ça que le gouvernement fait fermer toutes les gares : ils essaient de contenir l'infection. »**

Avec un sourire crispé, il regarda ses compagnons de voyage autour de lui, l'air à la fois penaud et anxieux.

 **« Mais vous me prenez peut-être tous pour un abruti parano ? »**

Silence. Personne ne voulait répondre.

Rachel entendait les brides de conversations filtrer depuis le wagon précédent, là où elle avait juré voir apparaître la coiffure débraillée de sa camarade de classe. Leurs discussions était probablement les mêmes que de leur côté : des inconnus forcés de surmonter l'instinct de rester dans leur petite bulle pour se tourner vers leur voisin et mettre leur informations en commun.

 **« Je me demande comment va le conducteur. »** dit la femme aux ongles bleus.

C'est à cet instant précis qu'ils entendirent les premiers signes d'agitations provenant de l'avant du train. Will pencha la tête dans l'allée. La porte entre la voiture et le couloir était entrouverte, mais celle du wagon suivant était fermée.

 **« Il se passe quelque chose là-bas. »**

Rachel écrasa les jambes de son copain pour pouvoir passer en direction de l'allée centrale.

 **« Rach', reste ici !** S'écrièrent en même temps Kurt et Jesse.

 **\- Je vais juste regarder. »**

Elle manqua de trébucher en se levant dans l'allée. Le brouhaha qui leur parvenait s'intensifiait. Des voix… qui se mélangeaient. On aurait dit le début d'une dispute - ce qui ne surprenait pas Rachel : l'atmosphère était lourde, tendue, entre des gens fatigués, stressés, éméchés, tous entassés dans un espace confiné, sans nouvelle de ce qui se passait dans le reste du monde. Elle imaginait aisément une foule en colère prendre à parti un malheureux contrôleur de billets.

La brunette s'avança vers la porte. Elle bourdonnait et cliquetait doucement – elle essayait de se fermer mais un morceau du joint en caoutchouc qui dépassait du sol l'en empêchait.

 **« Rach', reviens ici. »** ordonna son copain.

Les voix s'étaient faites plus fortes mais cela ne ressemblait plus trop à une dispute à présent. Les gens ne criaient pas de colère…

Oui, ça ressemblait plutôt à de la panique.

Au fond du couloir, à travers la vitre en plexiglas rayée de la porte de la voiture précédente, elle vit des gens quitter leur siège rapidement et former un bouchon dans l'allée. Ils se dirigeaient vers eux.

 **« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »** questionna le trentenaire travaillant pour le site d'informations.

Il était jeune et ses cheveux bien brossés, plaquées avec une tonne de gel. Sa frimousse de jeune adolescent contrastait avec la barbichette qui poussait sur son menton et la barbe de trois jours.

 **« Euh… On dirait que tout le monde vient vers nous ! »**

Le trentenaire se rapprocha de la brunette en un éclair et se pencha pour regarder par la vitre.

 **« Mais c'est une émeute ! »**

Rachel vit une vieille femme tomber par terre, bousculée par un voyageur. Une femme plus jeune voulut lui marcher dessus pour passer mais elle aussi se retrouva au sol lorsque quelqu'un derrière elle la poussa brutalement pour la doubler.

 **« Merde, il y a un problème ! Ils s'enfuient ! »**

Will se tourna vers Jesse et Kurt.

 **« Debout Messieurs ! »**

Il se leva et se tourna vers le fond du wagon.

 **« Tout le monde debout ! Dirigez-vous vers le wagon suivant ! PARTEZ ! »**

Sa voix était empreinte d'une autorité naturelle. Rachel songea qu'il devait travailler dans un tribunal – peut-être greffier ou un avocat. Le couloir central fut rapidement rempli des passagers qui, s'ils ne perdaient pas de temps à demander ce qui se passait, cherchaient instinctivement à attraper leurs bagages.

 **« Partez !** Tonna l'homme aux bouclettes. **Partez tous ! Laissez vos affaires et fuyez ! »**

Rachel se pencha à nouveau pour regarder par la vitre au fond du couloir. Elle vit apparaître un premier jeune homme aux dreadlocks flamboyantes, suivit de près par un blond qu'elle semblait reconnaître. Mais soudain, une chevelure rose apparut dans son champ de vision, juste à la suite des deux garçons. Les trois jeunes réussirent à s'extirper de l'enchevêtrement de gens qui bloquaient le passage. Rachel, toujours stupéfaite ne bougea pas d'un cil.

Lorsque le petit groupe s'approcha, la porte s'ouvrit avec un claquement pour les laisser passer.

Désormais, plus rien n'étouffait les bruits.

C'étaient des hurlements qui leur parvenaient, des hurlements désespérés, aigus, qui voulaient dire '' sortez moi de ce cauchemar ! ''. Le garçon aux dreads tituba vers la porte ouverte de son wagon et croisa le regard à la fois stupéfait, surpris et effrayé de Rachel.

 **« QUELQU'UN L'A ATTRAPE ! »** rugit-il.

Rachel, réagissant enfin face à la situation, se retourna vivement et aboya :

 **« Jesse, Kurt, allez-y ! »**

Jesse semblait récalcitrant, mais l'américain lui attrapa le bras et l'arracha à son siège. Le trentenaire se glissa près de Rachel et attrapa la poignée de leur porte, toujours ouverte, qui continuait de vrombir doucement.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »** demanda soudainement la brunette.

Le trentenaire cala son épaule contre l'encadrement et poussa sur la porte, qui résista obstinément. Le moteur gémit lorsque le jeune homme tenta à nouveau de forcer la fermeture. Par-dessus son épaule, Rachel aperçut le groupe - dont son ancienne collègue rebelle faisait partie – s'avancer dans le couloir.

 **« Merde !** Siffla le trentenaire. **On ne peut pas les laisser entrer ! »**

Rachel, ne comprenant toujours pas la situation croisa enfin le regard affolée et encré d'une panique de son ancienne rivale et surtout collègue de travail : Quinn Fabray.

Rachel, comprenant que la porte allait se refermer si le trentenaire y mettait un peu plus de force, elle le poussa de toutes ses forces, le forçant atterrir sur un siège non loin. Les trois jeunes réussirent à se faufiler sous le regard de l'homme à la barbichette qui, dans un geste rageur, repoussa la brunette en arrière. Celle-ci ne trouva pas la force de riposter, restant debout au milieux du couloir, Quinn, Sam et Joe derrière elle encore choqués.

Le trentenaire en compagnie de Will, se plaça de l'autre côté de la porte et tira violemment. Le moteur céda et la porte se referma au moment où un tatoué allait l'atteindre.

 **« Eh !** Cria-t-il en frappant du poing sur la vitre. **Ouvrez cette porte ! »**

Le trentenaire tenait fermement la poignée en position verticale tandis que le moteur couinait de protestation.

 **« J'ai besoin d'aide pour la tenir ! »**

Rachel était la plus proche, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait.

 _Quinn ?_

 **« Rach' ! »** s'écria Jesse encore traîné par Kurt dans le prochain wagon.

Rachel agita enfin la main à l'attention de son petit-ami et de son ami.

 **« Allez-y ! Je vous rattrape ! »**

De l'autre côté de la vitre, l'homme mettait de violents coups d'épaules dans la porte qui tremblait sous les chocs.

 **« Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul, aide-moi !**

 **\- Jesse, va-t'en,** ordonna la brunette avant de se retourner vers l'homme qui faisait de son mieux pour garder la porte fermée.

 **\- Il faut qu'on l'attache ! Tu as une ficelle, ou une corde ? Un câble ? Quelque chose ? »**

Rachel secoua la tête.

Seulement quelques pas plus loin, Sam manquait de vomir ce qui lui restait dans le bide, Joe tentait de reprendre son souffle et Quinn fixait la porte, le regard encore anxieux de ce qui pouvait l'attendre derrière. Sans comprendre son geste, elle desserra sa ceinture et la fit passer hors de son jean pour la tendre au brun.

 **« Prenez ça !**

 **\- Je ne peux pas lâcher la poignée,** répondit-il. **Toi, attache-la ! »**

Rachel enroula tant bien que mal la ceinture en cuire autour de la poignée et l'autre bout autour du signal d'alarme sur la paroi à côté.

 **« LAISSEZ-MOI ENTRER ! »** vociféra l'homme tatoué derrière les plexiglas faisant sursauter Rachel et Quinn d'un même mouvement.

L'homme fixait Rachel dans les yeux. Il avait les siens grands ouverts, terrifiés… et injectés de sang.

 **« OUVREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE !**

 **\- Je suis désolé,** balbutia la brunette. **Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… ! »**

D'autres encore arrivaient à présent dans le couloir. Ils se joignirent à l'homme et se mirent à frapper désespérément contre la vitre.

 **« Regardez leur yeux !** Dit Will qui les avait rejoins. **Vous avez vu ? Bon Dieu, ils sont complètement rouges… ils saignent ! »**

L'homme reprit la ceinture des mains de Rachel d'un geste sec.

 **« Non, il va nous falloir un vrai nœud, là, jeune fille. »**

De ses mains pâles probablement peu habituées au travail manuel, il refit rapidement le nœud tandis que la porte continuait à tressaillir sous les assauts des autres passagers.

 **« Pitiéééééé !** Cria quelqu'un derrière la vitre. **Pitié ! Laissez nous passer ! »**

Le plexiglas était soudainement tâché… de sueur ? De salive ?

 **« C'est bon !** Lâcha Will en tirant un dernier coup sur la ceinture. **Cela devrait tenir le coup ! »**

Le trentenaire relâcha doucement la poignée. Elle s'abaissa immédiatement à l'horizontale et la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres. La ceinture se tendit, le nœud se serra et la porte s'immobilisa. Instantanément, des doigts s'enroulèrent sur le joint en caoutchouc et se mirent à tirer.

Rachel entendit le choeur des cris, une large palette de voix, des plus aigues et féminines aux plus graves et menaçantes, concerts de suppliques, de plaintes et de grognements.

 **« S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît ! »**

Rachel se retrouva de nouveau face à l'homme tatoué, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de son visage. Il avait le nez dans l'interstice, les lèvres écrasées entre la porte et la paroi.

 **« Jeune fille, s'il te plaît !** Plaidait-il d'une voix éraillée. **On va tous mourir là-dedans…**

 **\- Je ne peux pas !** Cria la brunette. **Je… Je ne… partez, s'il vous plaît ! »**

Les doigts de l'homme s'avancèrent dans l'interstice juste sous son menton, comme une araignée émergeant de son antre. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre le joint et l'encadrement de la porte, suivis de la paume, puis de la main toute entière qui jaillit soudain en poing et atteignit le trentenaire sur le côté de la tête.

 **« Merde !** S'écria l'homme en faisant un pas en arrière.

 **\- Reculez »** aboya Will.

Rachel s'exécuta. Plus personne ne retenait la porte à présent. Seule la ceinture de Quinn la maintenait en place.

 **« Reculez encore,** insista Will en posant une main sur l'épaule du trentenaire encore déboussolé. **Ne les laissez pas vous toucher. »**

Rachel fixait encore et toujours le plexiglas. Tant de mains différentes qui tentaient de frapper, cogner, claquer. Des hommes, des femmes. Un tourbillon d'alliances, de bracelets, de montres en or et d'ongles vernis. La vitre s'embuait progressivement, couverte des traînées laissées par les paumes des passagers, comme l'écran tactile d'un portable qu'on laissé trop longtemps entre les mains d'un enfant aux doigts sales.

 **« Mon Dieu…** Souffla le trentenaire en secouant la tête. **Ces pauvres gens…**

 **\- Allez, venez,** dit Will. **Vous aussi ! »**

Quinn, encore choquée de ce qu'elle venait de vivre ne sembla pas l'écouter. Elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Cette cacophonie de cris, de pleurs, de hurlements… Si l'enfer existe, pensa la rebelle, alors c'est ce qu'on doit y entendre. Elle distinguait encore les formes de plusieurs mains. Les traînées semblaient s'être teintées de rose… Un rose pâle, comme du gel douche bon marché. Elles décrivaient des arcs de cercle, comme des peintures aux doigts réalisées par des élèves de maternelle.

 **« Quinn, QUINN ! »**

Elle entendit soudain des voix par-dessus le vacarme et se retourna : la voiture dans laquelle elle se trouvait était presque vide à présent, mais Sam et Joe l'attendaient déjà tout au bout en compagnie du trentenaire à la barbichette et l'homme aux bouclettes. Elle pouvait discerner les sillons que les larmes avaient tracées sur les joues de Sam.

 **« Allez,** répéta plus fort le trentenaire à l'autre bout. **Nous ne pouvons plus rien pour ces malheureux. »**

La rebelle acquiesça. Elle fit un pas en arrière, perdit l'équilibre et dut s'appuyer à un dossier. Elle secoua la tête, tressaillit au contact des mains froide d'une personne.

 **« Hey, ça va ?** Demanda la voix presque rassurante de la brunette.

 **\- Oui… ça va,** répondit Quinn en se frottant les tempes. **J'ai juste mal à la tête. »**

Toute cette agitation et ce mouvement de panique n'avaient fait qu'aggraver son mal de crâne, même les cachets n'avaient eût aucuns effets sur elle.

Will leur fit signe d'avancer et elles traversèrent le wagon, enjambant des mallettes et des sacs à main abandonnés. Rachel se retourna une dernière fois et vit une image dont elle sut qu'elle la hanterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Des visages, les uns au-dessus des autres, écrasées dans l'interstice de la porte, depuis le sol presque jusqu'au plafond. Jeunes, vieux, hommes, femmes, blancs, marron, noirs… Tous la bouche ouverte, ovale, dévoilant leurs dents et leurs gencives ensanglantées. Et leurs yeux pleurant des larmes couleur d'eau de rose.


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! J'espère que votre week-end c'est bien passé :) Donc voici le chapitre 10, en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que le précèdent même si celui-ci est un peu plus court. Bref, bonne lecture.**_

 _ **Réponse à la review de BlackPanther :**_

Hey ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je connais l'énervement du commentaire auto-supprimé. Bref ! Encore merci pour ta review et personnellement, je ne trouve pas que j'écris bien mais bon, chacun ses goûts :') Je te conseille de recommencer à écrire, j'ai le bac aussi en fin d'année mais justement l'écriture me permet de sortir un peu des révisions ;) Je compte parler des papas de Rachel dans une sorte de partie à part, je pense parler aussi de Santana, Brittany et Puck, si j'ai le temps bien évidemment :) Eh bien j'ai déjà ma petite idée de la fin d'histoire, même si c'est encore un peu flou. Bien ou mal ?

Telle est la question ;)

 _ **\- Chapitre 10 :**_

Quinn descendit rapidement l'allée centrale avec, dans son dos, Rachel pour rejoindre les autres. Dans le couloir menant au wagon suivant, des passagers de la voiture C – le wagon de la naine – attendaient encore d'entrer dans la voiture D – étant le wagon restaurant.

Sam et Joe l'attendaient près de la porte, et ils l'agrippèrent au fond de leur wagon et la serrèrent contre eux comme si ils craignaient qu'elle ne fasse demi-tour et ne reparte en direction du danger dont ils venaient de fuir.

 **« Quinn !** S'écria Joe d'une voix qui oscillait entre le soulagement et la panique. **Tu n'as rien ?**

 **\- Non, je… ça va. »**

Derrière le jeune groupe qui venait de fuir l'enfer, Rachel cherchait du regard son petit-ami et son ami. Deux mains la pressèrent soudainement contre un torse. Deux bras vinrent se rajouter quelques secondes plus-tard.

 **« Je t'avais dit de rester avec nous ! »** Souffla Jesse dont le ton était colérique et en même temps soulagé.

Encore remuée de ce qu'elle venait de voir, la jeune femme ne répondit rien. Perdu, elle finit par fuir les bras de son copain. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, mais se dit qu'elle avait simplement besoin d'espace pour l'instant. Tout ceci était encore compliqué à comprendre, enfin si c'était possible de comprendre.

 **« Dit moi que tu n'as rien de grave Rach' ?** Questionna inquiet Kurt tout en se détachant pour encrer son regard dans celui de son amie.

 **\- Non, ça va.**

 **\- Votre amie n'a rien,** confirma le trentenaire. **Mais il s'agit bien du virus dont on a entendu parler aux informations, j'en suis certain. Quelqu'un dans une des premières voitures a dû l'attraper. »**

Le jeune homme était encore essoufflé et transpirant des efforts qu'il avait dû fournir au cours des dernières minutes.

 **« Merde… ça agit tellement vite, c'est de la pure folie,** souffla-t-il avant de se tourner vers Rachel. **Merci d'être venue m'aider… Comment tu t'appelles ?**

 **\- Rachel. »**

Le trentenaire expira lentement, sa gorge brûlant encore douloureusement.

 **« Moi, c'est Sebastian. »**

L'homme aux bouclettes jeta un coup d'oeil en direction de la porte qu'ils venaient de bloquer.

 **« Et moi c'est Will.** Rachel omit de lui dire qu'elle savait déjà.

 **\- Dites, on ne peut pas descendre du train ?** Proposa Sebastian. **On devrait peut-être sortir non ? »**

Jesse acquiesça et s'avança dans le couloir pour essayer d'ouvrir la porte d'accès au quai. Une lueur orange s'alluma sur le côté. Verrouillée.

 **« Les portes sont toutes verrouillées ?**

 **\- C'est obligatoire entre chaque gares,** expliqua Will. **Le conducteur est obligé d'actionner une manette d'urgence pour les ouvrir, ou il faut que quelqu'un tire sur la poignée de secours.**

 **\- C'est pas vrai…** maugréa Sebastian. **On n'a qu'à ouvrir la fenêtre et descendre par…**

 **\- Non !** Dit soudainement Rachel.

 **\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Mon père a dit que le virus était dans l'air. Que c'est comme des flocons de neige ou je ne sais pas quoi, que ça flottait dans l'air. »**

Elle désigna la fenêtre. Il faisait nuit noire. Pas la moindre lueur en vue.

 **« Il est là, au-dehors.**

 **\- Il est aussi là-dedans. »** fit remarquer Sebastian en pointant du doigt la porte du wagon derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent tous. Les pleurs, les gémissements et les coups avaient cessés. On ne distinguaient plus le moindre mouvement à travers le plexiglas.

 **« Mais il est confiné là-bas,** dit Will. **En tout cas pour le moment.**

 **\- Le virus est dans l'air !** Insista Sebastian. **Moi aussi j'ai entendu son père, tout à l'heure ! Et si c'est vrai, on est peut-être en train de le respirer en ce moment même !**

 **\- Hiram a parlé de flocons,** rappela Jesse.

 **\- Tout à fait, je m'en souviens,** confirma Will. **Ce qui signifie qu'on peut le voir. Et si on peut le voir, alors on peut l'éviter. »**

Ils regardèrent tous à nouveau en direction de la campagne plongée dans les ténèbres, et tous arrivèrent à la même conclusion au même moment.

 **« Aux premières lueurs de l'aube,** conclut Will. **Si personne ne vient nous secourir pendant la nuit, alors demain matin, nous partiront à pied. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

 **\- Ouais, ça me paraît sensé,** dit Sebastian.

 **\- On ne sait pas comment ça se transmet,** intervint Jesse, qui serrait Rachel contre lui. **C'est peut-être par le toucher. »**

Will passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns clairsemés de petites bouclettes grisâtres.

 **« C'est une possibilité,** convint-il avant de se tourner vers le groupe des trois jeunes. **Est-ce que l'un des passagers vous a touchés ? »**

Sam secoua rapidement la tête de gauche à droite en compagnie de Joe. Ils avaient été les premiers a fuir sans entrer en contact avec la moindre personnes. Will regarda Quinn.

 **« Et vous ?**

 **\- Non, je… non, je ne crois pas.**

 **\- Vous ne croyez pas ou vous en êtes sûre ? »**

Quinn se gratta l'arrière de la nuque sous les yeux inquiets de tout le groupe. Sam perplexe retira inconsciemment ses bras des épaules de la jeune femme, suivit de Joe qui déglutit à cette action. La brunette retira ses mains du dos de Jesse avant de s'extirper de la prise de Kurt. Les yeux de Quinn glissèrent imperceptiblement sur Rachel.

 **« Je… eh bien, un passager a essayé de me donner un coup de poing pour me devancer. Mais il m'a simplement effleuré. D'ailleurs, il n'a touché que la branche de mes lunettes de soleil, il ne m'a pas touché moi directement. »**

Rachel sentit qu'on lui attrapait le bras – c'était son copain qui la tirait en arrière.

 **« Il faut que vous reculiez,** dit-il vivement. **Tout de suite ! »**

Quinn le dévisagea, incrédule.

 **« Quoi ? Mais…**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas venir avec nous dans le wagon suivant,** insista-t-il avant de se radoucir. **Je suis désolé. »**

Quinn eut un rire sans joie puis se retourna vers la voiture vide, derrière eux.

 **« Je ne compte pas rester ici !**

 **\- Pourtant il a raison,** intervint Sebastian. **C'est simplement histoire d'être sûrs, mademoiselle. »**

Il lui désigna ses lunettes de soleil installée confortablement sur sa chevelure rose.

 **« Et vous devriez peut-être les retirer. »**

Instinctivement, Quinn voulut s'en saisir mais Will intercepta son bras.

 **« Ne les touchez pas… Contentez-vous de les faire tomber. »**

Quinn recula, énervée, sous les yeux attristés de la brunette. La rebelle s'ébroua la tête comme un labrador mouillé. Ses lunettes s'envolèrent et atterrirent sur un des sièges.

 _Fait chier… Elles m'ont coûtées une petite fortune._

Elle se tourna vers les autres en reniflant de façon dédaigneuse.

 **« C'est bon, ça va mieux comme ça ? »**

Personne n'osa répondre.

 **« Et maintenant ?**

 **\- Vous allez rester là,** répondit Will.

 **\- Hors de question !** Protesta Quinn, qui se retourna vers Rachel, la seule personne qui ne semblait pas vouloir la laisser là. **Hein _Rachel_? »**

Elle avança, la main tendue, mais le corps de Jesse se plaça devant celui de la brunette. Quinn les regarda les uns après les autres, s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur les regards baissés de ses '' amis ''.

 **« Alors quoi… Vous me mettez en quarantaine, c'est ça ?**

\- **Nous allons passer dans le wagon suivant,** dit Jesse. **Vous, vous restez-là… Juste un petit moment. Et après, on verra.**

 **\- On verra ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire au juste ?**

 **\- Il a raison,** dit Sebastian. **Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans votre voiture, mais c'est allé très vite. Alors on va attendre… juste un petit moment. »**

Une goutte de de transpiration roula le long du visage de Sam jusqu'aux poils de sa barbe naissante. Alors eux aussi allez devoir rester enfermés ?

 **« Combien de temps ? Cinq minutes ? Dix ?** Demanda le blond en reprenant courage.

 **\- Un petit moment,** répéta Will en lui faisant signe de reculer. **Allez tous vous asseoir chacun dans un coin, reprenez votre souffle. Je vais accompagner les jeunes et Sebastian dans la voiture suivante et je reviens, d'accord ? »**

Quinn parut blessée.

 **« Mais enfin, bon sang, c'est grâce à ma fichue ceinture que vous êtes encore vivants !**

 **\- Je sais,** répondit Will. **Nous aurions fini comme ces malheureux sans vous, et nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. Vous avez réagit vite. »**

Il lui sourit.

 **« Restez tranquille, je reviens dans une minute.**

 **\- On ne vous abandonne pas,** reprit Kurt, **c'est juste…**

 **\- Ouais, c'est bon, on a compris,** l'interrompit Quinn. **Juste une précaution. C'est bon, d'accord. Mais monsieur pot-de-gel-sur-patte, nous accompagne. »**

Le regard meurtrier de la jeune femme se stoppa finalement sur Sebastian. Il comprit que l'on parlait de lui, quand tout les regards de ses compagnons de voyages coulèrent sur sa silhouette allongée.

 **« Mais pourquoi ?** S'insurgea-t-il.

 **\- Peut-être parce que le tatoué vous a donné son poing dans votre gueule ?** Répondit simplement Joe dans un moment d'impulsivité.

 **\- Mais non ! Il ne m'a pas…**

 **\- Si.** Le coupa la brunette en poussant légèrement son copain. **Je l'ai vu vous donner un coup dans la tempe. »**

Les yeux du brun auparavant étincelant d'une malice devinrent rapidement livide. Will comprit que la jeune femme aux cheveux rose ne mentait pas.

 **« Vous les accompagnez Sebastian. »** lâcha-t-il simplement.

L'homme à la silhouette élancée ne trouva rien à dire de plus pour parer les accusations du groupe et il s'approcha – avec précaution évidemment – de Quinn. Celle-ci jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil derrière-elle. Le wagon était complètement silencieux désormais. La porte était toujours maintenue par sa ceinture. Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de la main et se laissa finalement tomber sur un siège, dépitée. La tête en arrière, elle ferma les yeux et étendit ses longues jambes dans l'allée centrale – on aurait dit une pub pour un voyage en première classe.

 **« C'est bien mademoiselle… faites comme chez vous, et vous aussi messieurs. »** encouragea Will avec un sourire.

Kurt commença à reculer en compagnie de Jesse sans se rendre compte que sa meilleure-amie n'avait engagée aucuns mouvements. Will s'en aperçut rapidement en arrivant à sa hauteur. Elle lui chuchota quelques paroles inaudibles pour Jesse et Kurt.

 **« J'ai touché Quinn suffisamment longtemps pour choper le virus – si elle l'a attrapé bien sûre, ce qui n'est pas certain… Je vais rester avec eux. Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques. »** Will ne trouva rien à redire face à ses paroles.

Il lui donna un petit sourire crispé avant de reculer. Les trois hommes continuèrent de reculer, mais Jesse commençait à s'inquiéter en voyant sa copine qui restait plantée au milieux de l'allée. Kurt avait compris. Le capteur décida qu'il n'y avait plus personne, et le mécanisme de la porte s'actionna. Au même instant Jesse comprit. En l'entendant s'entrechoquer avec la paroi, Rachel sursauta et se tourna vers son copain qui la fixait, les yeux grands ouverts, derrière la vitre. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges.

De l'autre côté, Kurt prit la parole.

 **« Nous devrions peut-être accrocher cette porte aussi. »** Sa voix était à peine audible.

Il s'adressait à Will, voyant bien que Jesse n'était réellement à l'aise devant la vue de sa petite-amie en quarantaine. Le plus vieux acquiesça.

 **« Tu as une ceinture ou quelque chose de ce genre ?**

 **\- Non…** répondit Kurt en baissant le regard.

 **\- Moi, si »** , dit Jesse surprenant Kurt.

Il défit et retira sa longue ceinture de cuir. Il regarda par la vitre de la porte et s'aperçut que le blond à la barbe naissante les observait, circonspect.

 **« Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire,** dit-il assez fort pour qu'ils l'entendent. **Allez-y puisque vous avez déjà décidé. »**

Will lui adressa un signe de tête à travers le plexiglas.

 **« Je vous promets que ça ne durera pas plus d'une heure ou deux, d'accord ? Juste histoire d'être…**

 **\- D'être sûrs, je sais. »**

Will fit passer la ceinture de Jesse dans la poignée de la porte puis derrière la barre horizontale d'un compartiment à bagage.

 **« Bientôt, je ne vais plus rien avoir sur le dos »** plaisanta d'un rire jaune Jesse.

Kurt regarda Sam derrière la vitre. Ce dernier lui sourit.

 **« T'en fais pas mon vieux. On se retrouve bientôt. »**

Kurt rigola discrètement tandis que Will attacha la ceinture et tira dessus pour en éprouver la résistance.

 **« Ok, ça ira.**

 **\- Bien,** dit Jesse. **On devrait s'éloigner… »**

Jesse parti en compagnie des deux autres hommes en direction du wagon suivant. Il allait falloir expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ils devaient déjà tous le savoir de toute façon. Les trois garçons passèrent devant les toilettes, et, lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte suivante, celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un chuintement. Soudain ils entendirent un concert de voix dissonantes.

Quand ils entrèrent tout le monde se tut. Ils allaient devoir leur rendre des comptes.

Dans le wagon mit en '' quarantaine '', Rachel observait discrètement ses compagnons de voyages : Sebastian, encore furieux contre Quinn s'était assit à l'autre bout du wagon, le plus proche de la porte des infectés, ceux-ci semblaient morts, aucuns sons ne fuitait. L'homme aux dreadlocks s'était installé sur une plaquette pour consulter son portable, il ne semblait pas recevoir de réseau. Devant lui, de l'autre côté de l'allée, Sam avait décidé de piquer un somme en s'allongeant confortablement sur deux sièges.

Et il restait Quinn, assise tranquillement sur le siège lui faisant face, qui lisait avait un air faussement détendu un exemplaire de _Métro_ qui avait été abandonné pendant le mouvement de panique.

Le silence qui s'était installé planait lourdement autour de Rachel, alors elle décida d'engager la conversation avec sa – peut-être – nouvelle amie, Quinn :

 **« Tu penses… tu penses l'avoir attrapé ?**

 **\- Berry…** soupira Quinn en levant les yeux de son magazine. **S'il était aussi simple que ça de l'attraper… Alors que _Dieu_ me vienne en aide. »**

Rachel ne savait pas si la rebelle se moquait d'elle, ou si elle était sérieuse…


	12. Chapitre 11

_**\- Chapitre 11 :  
**_

La jeune femme aux longs ongles bleus profita du silence provoqué par l'arrivée des trois garçons pour faire une annonce à la cantonade :

 **« Vous tous, écoutez-moi !** Commença-t-elle d'une voix fine mais forte qui portait jusqu'au bout du wagon. **Le virus africain est arrivé en Angleterre, il est ici ! C'est officiel, la BBC l'a mis sur son site. »**

L'asiatique leva son téléphone pour que les autres passagers le voient. Il n'y avait plus un bruit.

 **« Leur article dit qu'on doit tous rester à l'intérieur,** continua-t-elle avant de se tourner vers Jesse. **Exactement comme l'avait dit le père de votre copine. Il y a des sortes de flocons empoissonnés qui tombent dans l'air et, s'ils vous touchent, vous attrapez le virus.**

 **\- Et si quelqu'un qui l'a attrapé vous touche, vous l'avez aussi !** Ajouta un autre.

 **\- Voilà,** confirma la jeune femme qui ressemblait plus à une adolescente. **Mais ce n'est pas tout, d'après l'article, il semblerait que peu de temps après l'infection, les… les infectés morts reviennent à la vie…**

 **\- Est-ce que la porte qui mène à la voiture B est toujours fermée ? »** cria quelqu'un de façon paniquée.

 _Si les morts reviennent à la vie… On est vraiment dans la merde,_ pensa Will.

Will vit que la personne qui venait de paniquer était l'un des deux jeunes hommes ivres – qui semblaient parfaitement sobres à présent.

Jesse hocha la tête.

 **« Elle tient, mais de toute façon, je crois qu'ils sont tous morts à présent… »**

Les passagers étouffèrent un cri. Ils étaient morts certes, mais ils allaient donc sûrement revenir si on se référait à la BBC.

 **« Mon Dieu ! Morts, déjà ?** S'exclama quelqu'un.

\- **Où sont passé la jeune femme et le jeune homme qui étaient avec vous ?** Demanda la femme aux ongles bleus.

 **\- Ils… On les a enfermés. »** Répondit Kurt.

La femme ouvrit de grands yeux effrayés.

 **« Ils ne l'ont pas attrapé, hein ? Est-ce qu'ils sont…**

 **\- Est-ce qu'ils sont infectés ?** Compléta Jesse, la gorge nouée. **Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant. Trois jeunes ont réussit à passer la porte, mais ils ne semblaient pas malades, mais ils ont tout de même touchés Rachel et Sebastian. Mais tout va bien. Nous les avons confinés dans la voiture C. »**

Des clameurs s'élevèrent à nouveau. La panique enflait et menaçait de s'emparer de la foule. Des phrases fuitaient sans contrôlent de la foule en colère : '' _**Comment avez-vous pu laisser passer les trois jeunes ?!**_ '' ou encore '' _**Vous aussi vous êtes peut-être infectés !**_ ''…

La femme d'origine asiatique, qui possédait apparemment la voix la plus puissante, leva les mains.

 **« Taisez-vous tous ! Silence ! SILENCE ! »**

Cela suffit à les faire taire. Elle se tourna vers Jesse.

 **« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant mon gars ? »**

Kurt regarda étonné le brun. _Ils veulent qu'il prenne les décisions ?_ L'espace d'un instant, il crut que le jeune homme allait flancher sous une telle pression. Qu'il renverrait sa question à la jeune femme, qu'il lui dirait qu'il n'avait qu'à jouer les leaders si elle en avait envie, elle ou qui que ce soit d'autre.

Jesse s'éclaircit la gorge.

 **« Nous allons rester là. Il faut fermer toutes les fenêtres et attendre.**

 **\- Attendre quoi ? »**

Jesse regarda le noir d'encre de la nuit au-dehors.

 **« Attendre que le jour se lève pour pouvoir voir où nous allons. Au moins, nous pourrons repérer ces fameux flocons. »**

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la queue du train. Derrière la porte du fond, des personnes remuaient, tendaient le cou, tâchaient de voir ce qui se passait.

 **« En attendant, certains d'entre nous devraient se rendre dans les wagons suivants. On doit expliquer aux autres passagers ce qui se passe. »**

Les lumières du train vacillèrent et déclinèrent vers neuf heures et demie avant de rendre définitivement l'âme à vingt-deux heures, les abandonnant au noir complet. Rachel émit un petit couinement d'effroi.

 **« J'imagine que les batteries du train sont à plat…** dit dans un soupire Quinn qui posa son magazine qu'elle relisait pour la neuvième fois de la soirée.

 **\- C'est pire que ça,** intervint la voix de Joe un peu plus loin. **C'est le réseau entier qui a lâché. Il n'y a plus d'électricité… »**

Quinn regarda par la fenêtre. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle voyait encore un faible halo dans le ciel, le dessous d'un nuage renvoyant une lueur ambrée – la pollution visuelle d'une ville à proximité.

Plus maintenant. Elle leva les yeux dans l'espoir de repérer les lumières clignotantes d'un avion au loin. Rien. Tout était d'un noir menaçant. Elle ne voyait même pas la lune ni le scintillement des étoiles car le ciel était couvert, cette nappe épaisse de nuages que sa mère se plaisait, autrefois, à surnommer « la cloche tupperware de l'Angleterre ».

Trois petits carrés de lumière s'étaient allumés dans leur wagon et faisaient danser des ombres au plafond. Cela donnait à Quinn juste assez de clarté pour distinguer la fine silhouette de Rachel ainsi que celles de ses compagnons de quarantaine. Elle fût tentée d'allumer son propre portable pour rassurer en quelque sorte Berry – _faudrait pas qu'elle nous tape une crise de panique maintenant –_ mais elle décida de préserver le peu de batterie qui lui restait.

Quinn fixa la silhouette recroquevillée de la naine contre la vitre. En à peine six heures elle était passée de la reine de la cour de la fac à une enfant effrayée. Finie la miss je-sais-tout, la miss-futur-star et la miss-je parle-tout-le-temps. Il ne restait plus qu'une jeune femme terrorisée qui voulait retrouver ses parents et son petit-ami, même si elle avait eut le courage de venir dans ce wagon. Cinq minutes plus-tard, elle entendit s'élever les ronflements discret d'un des trois garçons. Elle s'aperçut que Rachel la fixait.

 **« Tu devrais dormir, _Quinn._**

 **\- Toi aussi Berry. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent dans le noir, sans un mot de plus. Pour palier à la gêne qu'elle éprouvait à se retrouver de nouveau face à la brunette depuis leur altercation devant la faculté, la rebelle tendit le cou et observa les autres, qui s'étaient presque tous endormis, sauf Sebastian qui ruminait encore contre elle.

 **« Quinn, cela te dérangerait que je m'assois à tes côtés ? J'ai… j'ai peur à vrai dire… »**

La voix résonna frêle et hésitante au milieu du silence qui régnait dans la voiture mais il semblait y avoir de nouveau cette volonté à toutes épreuves dans le ton de la brunette. Quinn, après une courte réflexion finit par hocher la tête, oubliant que Rachel ne pouvait pas la voir, avant de répondre un « oui, bien sûr » précipité. La diva s'étira quelques seconde, se décala sur le côté pour rejoindre l'allée centrale et enfin, elle s'installa sur le siège à la droite de la rebelle.

Joe sembla se réveiller en entendant le brouhaha qu'avait provoqué la brunette en changeant de place. Il alluma son portable pour vérifier l'heure, permettant ainsi au wagon d'avoir une infime source de lumière.

Les rayons bleutés vinrent se refléter sur le profil droit de Rachel. Elle semblait fatiguée.

Cette vision rare hypnotisa Quinn de façon inexplicable, elle fut incapable de détacher ses yeux des traits fins de la jeune fille. Elle était éblouissante, et la skateuse se questionna sur cette remarque.

 **« Q-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »** bafouilla Rachel en la fixant avec désemparement.

Quinn referma bien vite la bouche et détourna le regard.

 **« Rien, rien. »** marmonna-t-elle.

Elle fit mine de s'intéresser à ce qui se passait au-dehors. De son côté, la brunette ne se posa pas plus de question, et préféra stopper la conversation de peur de froisser la rebelle.

 _C'est déjà bien qu'elle accepte de me laisser dormir à côté d'elle._

Rachel ferma les yeux et s'appuya sur son accoudoir.

Quand Quinn se réveilla, elle consulta l'heure sur son téléphone. Quatre heures et quart. Dehors la nuit commençait à dévoiler un bleu-gris discret, et elle devina une côte raide recouverte d'orties sur le bord de la voie ferrée.

Une voix grave retentit soudain au-dessus de sa tête, la faisant sursauter.

 **« Chuuuut,** lança Joe. **Ne fait pas trop de bruit et viens voir. »**

La jeune femme ne comprit pas réellement mais l'écouta. Elle l'aurait sûrement déjà rejoint si seulement le poids de la tête de Rachel sur son avant-bras ne l'empêchait pas de bouger. _Merde._ Joe avait l'air anxieux, ça devait vraiment être important. Il fallait la réveiller.

 **« Berry ?** Appela-t-elle d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

 **\- Hum… »**

Le petit corps de sa voisine sembla réagir à l'appel de son prénom. Elle gigota quelques instants avant de finalement retomber dans le sommeil. _Elle se fout de moi ?_ Le problème avec Rachel, c'est que, même quand elle dormait, elle était belle. La rebelle s'insurgea de penser de telle paroles.

 **« _Berry_ bouge-toi je sens plus mon bras ! **Tenta une nouvelle fois Quinn en secouant son bras.

 **\- C'est bon… C'est bon je me lève… Rhooo… »**

La brunette releva rapidement le regard tout en bâillant ostensiblement face au regard interloqué de Quinn. La diva haussa les épaules.

Quinn, après une longue bataille pour sortir des sièges atterrit enfin dans l'allée centrale alors que Rachel attrapé un sweat-shirt qu'elle roula en boule pour le poser sur ses bras en guise d'oreiller. _Quelle marmotte celle-la…_ pensa Quinn en venant se poster près de Joe, face à la vitre en plexiglas.

Dans un haussement de sourcil, elle suivit le regard de son ami. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça le sang.

La seule lumière du ciel dont les teintes de bleus et de gris éclairés légèrement, presque imperceptiblement, la voiture B. Elle les voyait clairement, de ses yeux fatigués mais grands ouverts. Elle les voyait ses silhouettes titubantes, grinçante qui déambulaient dans l'allée centrale, se bousculant, trébuchant dangereusement.

Elle crut rêver, peut-être que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, qu'en réalité elle s'était encore une fois endormie pendant le cours de Sue Silverster et qu'elle se réveillerait en sursaut quand celle-ci lui crierait de sortir de son cours si c'était pour ne rien _branler_.

Mais non, même en se donnant une claque elles étaient bien là, les silhouettes titubantes des anciens passagers de la voiture B, qui avaient été tués par, par le virus…

Quinn remarqua immédiatement les peaux couvertes de traces noirâtres, comme une nouvelle couche de peau superficielle, cela ressemblait à la peau qui composait une cicatrice, mais c'était noir, noir comme la nuit. Les yeux décomposé presque dans leur totalités, les morts marchaient dans le vide, à l'instinct.

Soudain, l'un des morts se traîna difficilement sur ses longues et maigres jambes, avec un visage si décharné qu'il ressemblait à une vieille momie égyptienne. Ses yeux – enfin ce qu'il en restait – luisaient dans ses immenses orbites à présent creuses. Une bave noirâtre dégoulinait de la gueule de la chose. Ce qui marqua le plus Quinn, ce fut les yeux laiteux, blancs, vide de toutes vies.

Le tatouage.

Elle remarqua le tatouage.

 **« Merde… Qu'est-ce q- »** la main de Joe se plaqua brusquement sur sa bouche.

Se débattant légèrement, la jeune femme le fusilla du regard.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu fout encore !_

Le jeune homme inclina la tête en direction de la porte. La silhouette de l'homme – ou ce qu'il en restait – semblait les fixer de ses yeux laiteux. Toutes les silhouettes s'étaient arrêtées pour encrer leur regards sur la porte, sur leurs proies.

Quinn comprit rapidement et déglutit.

La sueur froide qui glissa le long de sa nuque la fit frissonner.

Joe se releva en silence, il recula de quelques pas avant d'aller farfouiller dans une valise entre-ouverte non loin de là. La rebelle, de son côté, ne pu retirer son regard du monstre. La flamme que tout humain portait en lui semblait avoir disparut, il n'y avait rien.

Absolument rien d'humain.

Joe revint vers elle quelques secondes plus-tard, le pas toujours aussi léger. Il lui présenta les habits qu'il avait récupéré. Elle ne comprit pas son action et lui fit remarquer en haussant un sourcil perplexe.

 _C'est pas vraiment le moment de se la jouer Fashion Week mec._

Il leva les yeux au ciel avant de plaquer, en silence, les affaires contre chaque coins de la porte. La skateuse se frappa le front – mentalement – en comprenant ce que faisais son meilleur-ami, pas bête.

Une fois chaque vêtements correctement plaqué contre les coins libre de la porte, Joe revint s'agenouiller près de Quinn.

 **« Je pense qu'ils ne nous entendent plus, mais il vaut mieux être prudents,** chuchota Joe tout en prenant son temps pour vérifier que les monstres ne l'entendaient pas. **Nous devrions parler à voix basses maintenant. Je vais prévenir Sam et pot de gel. »**

Quinn ne fit qu'acquiescer avant de retourner près de Rachel.

 **« Rachel ?**

\- **Hummm… Quoi encore… »** sa voix endormie fit sourire la jeune femme.

Quinn jeta un coup d'oeil à Joe qui réveillait difficilement Sam d'un sommeil réparateur.

 **« Chuut, écoute-moi. »**

La brunette sembla interloquée par l'anxiété dont la voix de Quinn était empreinte.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Quinn ?** Questionna Rachel en relevant son regard et en s'étirant, elle ne remarqua pas les yeux de la skateuse qui faisait l'aller-retour entre elle et la porte.

 **\- Je voudrais qu'à présent, tu ne parles qu'en chuchotant, d'accord ?**

 **\- Euh, oui… Si tu veux… Mais…** le ton craquelé d'une émotion incompréhensible suintait de la gorge de Quinn, ça inquiétait fortement Rachel.

 **\- Chuuut, je- les morts sont revenus à la vie… Je sais, c'est étrange mais je ne mens pas, il faut absolument que tu chuchote Rachel, c'est important. »**

La brunette crut en premier lieux que la rebelle se moquait encore d'elle, mais le regard glaçait d'effroi lui fit comprendre que non.

 _C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?_

Elle osa regarder. Penchant sa tête dans l'allée centrale, elle tenta de distinguer quelque chose, n'importe quoi, par la porte en plexiglas. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien apparaître à part Joe qui réveillait en silence Sebastian. Puis, dans un effort de concentration, elle trouva les silhouettes titubantes des anciens passagers.

 _Merde. Merde. Merde. Merde et putain de merde !_

 **« Chuut, ne panique pas, je pense que… que ces choses sont aveugles, tant que l'on ne fait pas trop de bruits, elles ne nous feront rien. »** la voix suave de Quinn la rassura quelque peu.

Rachel fit un exercice de respiration apprit à Lima, quand elle était encore dans le glee club de son lycée, pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs ainsi que les pulsions de son coeur qui résonnaient douloureusement contre ses tempes.

 _C'est un cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible, je vais me réveiller aux côtés de Jesse, dans mon magnifique appartement et après j'irai en cours tout en me prenant le regard assassin de Quinn dans le visage comme une claque et Kurt viendra me réconforter._

 _Oui, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar… N'est-ce pas ?_


	13. Chapitre 12

**Hey ! Hey ! Hey ! Bonjour tout le monde, voici enfin le chapitre 12, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents ;) Encore merci pour vos reviews, favs, etc. Je pense pas pouvoir poster le weekend prochain, et je m'en excuse d'avance, les révisions tout ça tout ças, enfin bref.**

 _ **L'univers de Glee ne m'appartient pas.**_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews de BlackPanther :  
**_

Ont-elles chopées le virus ? Eh bien très bonne question :') Et ce chapitre propose en peu plus de Faberry, les suivants n'en comporteront pas autant je pense, mais bon, on s'adapte ;) Brefouille, je te souhaite bonne chance pour les révisions, j'avoue que je commence à perdre espoir :') J'ai hâte de lire tes écrits ;) à bientôt.

* * *

 _ **\- Chapitre 12 :**_

 **« _Berry_ ? » **Appela Quinn, d'une voix presque inaudible.

Elle venait tout juste de se réveiller. Après la découverte glaçante des… Comment pouvait-on appeler ces choses ? Après la découverte des choses, Quinn était retourné s'asseoir près de la brunette qui n'avait rien ajouté d'autres à part un « merde ». Sans s'en rendre compte, la rebelle avait réussi à piquer un somme, la joue écrasée contre la vitre et la bave coulant sur son menton.

 **« Oui ? »**

Rachel était réveillée.

 **« Il est quelle heure ?**

 **\- Cinq heures.**

 **\- Tu… Tu as réussi à te rendormir ?**

 **\- Oui, oui. »** répondit la brunette un peu trop vite.

 _Donc ça veut dire non._

Elle avait dû monter la garde, seule, sans un bruit, effrayée de voir apparaître de nouveaux les monstres dans son champ de vision. Et Quinn, pendant ce temps-là, elle avait dormi, avachie contre la fenêtre.

 **« Tu devrais te rendormir, Quinn.**

 **\- J'y arrive pas… Trop mal à la tête. »**

Les migraines de la rebelle qui avaient miraculeusement disparue quelques heures auparavant étaient réapparu, plus douloureuses et lancinantes, lors du mouvement de panique. Elle n'avait pas osé en parler plus tôt, ils auraient tous cru qu'elle était infectée.

 **« J'ai de l'ibuprofène dans mon sac à dos »** dit Rachel tout en se penchant pour attraper un sac.

 _D'où sort-elle ce sac ?_ Se questionna la rebelle, mais elle comprit rapidement que ce wagon était celui dans lequel la brunette avait prit place pour le voyage avant le mouvement de panique.

 **« Prends-en deux.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai rien à boire. »**

Quinn regarda autour d'elles, le jour commençant enfin à se lever, elle pouvait apercevoir un peu plus clairement ce qui l'entourait. De l'autre côté de l'allée, Sam était assis sur un siège et appuyé sur sa tablette. Lui aussi était réveillé, et il les avait entendues. Il souleva une bouteille d'eau et l'agita.

 **« Il reste un fond… si tu veux. »**

La skateuse laissa échapper un souffle tout en réceptionnant la bouteille que le blond lui lança. Rachel farfouilla dans la poche avant de son sac rouge et en sorti deux comprimés.

 **« On ne sait pas qui a bu dans cette bouteille. »**

Quinn haussa un sourcil. C'était vrai que cette eau allait sûrement avoir un goût horrible mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était soit ça, soit les migraines à en vomir.

« **Ce n'est pas une gorgée qui va me tuer,** _ **maman.**_

 **\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça !** Dit Rachel dans un ton un peu trop élevé, elle se reprit aussitôt. _**Ne m'appelle pas comme ça…**_

 **\- Comme tu veux. »** un haussement d'épaule accompagna les dires de Quinn.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait difficilement le bouchon, la voix de la brunette vint encore une fois l'importuner.

 **« Mais fais… »**

Quinn hocha simplement la tête.

 **« Je sais, je sais… Fais attention. »**

La diva prit un air offusqué et tourna le visage pour aller fixer Sebastian qui s'était rendormi sur l'épaule de Joe qui semblait désespéré à cette vue. Le son du plastique de la bouteille attira tout de même sa curiosité.

Quinn mit les deux cachets dans sa bouche, sous l'oeil presque inquiet de la brunette, pencha la bouteille d'eau et la plaça un peu plus haut que sa bouche. Un petit filet d'eau qui restait dans le fond glissa lentement et tomba sur sa langue.

Cela suffirait.

Elle posa la bouteille sur la tablette et remarqua le regard insistant de Rachel sur elle.

 **« Je vais très bien _Rachel._ »**

La plus petite ne fit qu'acquiescer à ses dires. Elle se pencha un peu plus sur son dossier pour y trouver une position confortable. Le silence retomba sur la voiture C. La brunette avait peur du silence. Un faible halo de lumière jaune commençait à se démarquer.

 **« Tu penses qu'on est infectés ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas… Mais ces pauvres gens, là-bas… Ils ont été infectés si vite… »** Quinn avait une voix plus aigues qu'à l'habituelle.

Rachel hocha la tête. Il était vrai que les passagers de la voiture B avaient été réduits au silence en trois au quatre minutes, peut-être moins – Rachel avait du mal à se rendre compte du temps qui s'était écoulé pendant qu'ils bloquaient la porte à l'aide de la ceinture de Quinn.

Cela n'avait peut-être durée que quelques secondes… Mais leur transformation ou leur résurrection, comment appeler cela ? En tout cas, ce nouveau stade du virus avait agit quelques heures plus tard.

 **« Tu as vu les yeux de ce pauvre homme ? Les yeux de celui qui a fait passer sa main par l'interstice ?**

 **\- Oui, ils saignaient.** Répondit doucement Quinn, comme si elle ne faisait que constater.

 **\- J'ai bien regardé son visage et je peux te dire avec certitude Quinn, que je le regrette maintenant. Ses yeux, non seulement ils saignaient, mais… »**

Rachel s'interrompit brusquement, le visage de l'homme lui rappelait quelque chose. Piqué par une curiosité disproportionné, Quinn se tourna vers la brunette.

 **« Quoi ?**

 **\- Quinn ?**

 **\- Oui, _Rachel_? »**

La voix de Quinn se voulait rassurante, mais pourquoi ce voulait-elle rassurante ? Elle détestait Rachel, n'est-ce pas ? La brunette eut un rire discret mais sifflant.

 **« En temps normal, tu m'appellerais la** _ **naine**_ **ou encore Berry. C'est bizarre.**

 **\- Ah. »** ce fut la seule réaction de Quinn qui s'en voulut quelques secondes.

Quinn se doutait bien que Rachel n'allait pas abandonner aussi facilement, même pendant une période de crise… incroyable. Maintenant, Quinn se sentit légèrement coupable de lui avoir dit qu'elle la détestait.

 **« Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, mais quel âge as-tu, Quinn ? Vingt ans ?**

 **\- Vingt-et-un. J'ai redoublée ma seconde. Je sais que je fais plus jeune, et ça ne me gêne pas d'ailleurs.**

 **\- J'ai vingt ans. Tu sais, je ne suis pas experte dans ces trucs la, mais avant que mon père ne travaille pour le gouvernement eh bien figure-toi qu'il était à l'armée. »**

Quinn ne savait pas pourquoi Rachel lui parlait de son père, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle lui racontait sa vie. Peut-être pour évacuer le stress ou encore un début de panique ? Bref, elle n'en savait rien, mais ça ne la gênait pas. Pour une fois.

 _Et Berry n'est pas si chiante que ça._

 **« Il a fait la guerre en Irak ?**

 **\- En Irak ?** S'esclaffa discrètement la brunette. **Oui, c'est vrai que pour nous, l'Irak, c'est l'antiquité en quelque sorte. Mais non, je te parle de bien avant ça,** **en 1979. Mon père, Hiram était en Rhodésie du Sud. Je crois que ça s'appelle le Zimbabwe maintenant. Il n'avait que vingt ans à l'époque.**

 **\- Ah. D'accord.**

 **\- Mon père m'a raconté qu'un jour, ils ont était appelés à l'aide dans un village pour une urgence médicale. Les gens avaient contractés une fièvre hémorragique. Quelque chose de terrible. Ils vomissaient du sang, ils avaient la diarrhée… Il a vu une petite fille se vider littéralement de ses entrailles sur un lit de camp. C'était extrêmement contagieux. Le toucher, Quinn. Si tu touchais le moindre liquide sécrété par le corps d'un malade, tu avais de gros ennuis. Et ça agissait à toute vitesse : un matin on se réveillait avec un petit mal de tête. Le lendemain la fièvre. Et quarante-huit heures plus-tard, c'était fini.**

 **\- Et tu penses que c'est la même chose alors ?**

 **\- Si seulement… Ce virus, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais ça semble bien pire. C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer. Je sais que à l'époque, il s'agissait d'une fièvre qu'on a appelée virus Marburg. Mon père dit que c'est sûrement la pire chose que Mère Nature ait pu inventer. Mais ça ? »**

Rachel secoua la tête en baissant les yeux.

 **« Eh bien ça n'a rien à voir. Et d'après mes connaissances limitée, voir très limitée en microbiologie, c'est… c'est tout bonnement impossible. »**

Quinn entendit la peur dans sa voix.

 **« On est mal barrées si je comprends bien ? »**

Rachel soupira tout en se tournant vers elle.

 **« Oui, je le crains…**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?** Demanda Quinn en fixant le jour se lever.

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Je… je n'en sais rien. »**

Quelques sièges derrière elles, Sebastian c'était rendormi, il respirait par le nez, et cela faisait des sifflements dérangeants par instants.

 **« Pour commencer, dès qu'il fera jour, il faudra qu'on sorte du train.**

 **\- Bien, alors on tient notre plan. Par contre, j'espère que ton mec et ses potes vont venir nous sortir d'ici, je n'apprécie pas vraiment le contact que l'on tient avec les… les choses. »**

Rachel ne fit que hausser les épaules. Ils allaient bientôt les faire sortir de la voiture C et enfin du train. Le silence retomba quelques instants, Quinn s'installa un peu plus confortablement en posant ses pieds sur la tablette.

 **« Donc tes parents… ils travaillent aux** **États-Unis ?**

 **-** **Mes deux papas, oui.**

 **\- Dans quel domaine ?**

 **\- Leroy travaille en tant que décorateur d'intérieur et Hiram est assistant du maire de la ville, il travail aussi en compagnie du gouvernement de temps en temps.**

 **\- Mais, tu es là pour quelques mois, style échanges, ou tu es installé à Londres jusqu'à la fin de tes études ?** La curiosité de Quinn sembla étonner Rachel.

 **\- J'habite ici maintenant. Je suis partie pour faire mes études.**

 **\- Donc c'est encore récent… Et tu veux faire quoi après ? »**

Une lueur brilla soudainement dans les yeux de la brunette qui sautilla presque sur son siège.

 **« Je veux être une star de Broadway. »**

Quinn ne sut pas si elle devait rigoler ou la prendre au sérieux.

 **« Tu veux être une star de Broadway… à Londres ? Tu penses pas que ça va être un peu… compliqué ?**

 **\- J'avais été acceptée à la NYADA. »**

Quinn avait l'image de sa sœur parlant dans le salon en compagnie de sa mère et de son père. Russel n'avait jamais voulu la laisser s'y inscrire. La skateuse se souvenait encore de cette école. Elle devait se situer à New-York… La New York Academy for Dramatic Arts ou la NYADA. C'était une des écoles les plus prestigieuses. Rachel devait vraiment être douée finalement…

 **« Tu devrais être à New-York alors, pas dans ce train,** fit remarquer Quinn, intriguée.

 **\- Je… J'ai décidée de suivre Jesse à Londres, je ne pouvais pas imaginer une relation longue distance.**

 **\- Attends… T'es en train de me dire que tu as abandonnée l'opportunité d'aller étudier à New-York pour venir à Londres pour ton idiot de petit-ami ?** La voix plus aigue de l'ancienne blonde surprit Rachel.

 **\- Oui, et je ne regrette rien. Et puis il n'est pas idiot… »** Rachel détestait mentir.

Quinn se retenu de lui donner une gifle. Comment pouvait-on choisir l'amour plus tôt que les rêves ? Berry était plus stupide que ce qu'elle pensait finalement. Quinn décida de ne pas en dire plus. Soudain, la voix inquiète de Rachel résonna dans le silence :

 **« Tu penses que quelqu'un va venir nous chercher ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a plus de courant et plus de téléphone apparemment. Ce n'est pas très encourageant.**

 **\- Non… je… j'ai vraiment peur, _Quinn._ _»_**

Cette révélation fit frémir la skateuse. Bien sûre qu'elle avait peur, tout le monde avait peur mais personnes ne le disait à voix haute. C'était comme si, lorsque l'on accepté la vérité, celle-ci aller nous dévorer. Elle l'avait dit à voix haute, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière maintenant.

 **« Moi aussi,** admit Quinn tout en se retenant de glisser un regard en direction de Rachel. **Mais c'est une bonne chose, d'avoir peur, ça signifie que tu vas rester vigilante.**

 **\- On ne va pas survivre, hein ?**

 **\- Je n'ai aucune idées de ce qu'il va se passer, Rachel. Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit d'une terrible crise qui sera résolue dans un mois ou si nous avons à faire à l'épidémie avec un grand E que nous promettent les obsédés de l'apocalypse depuis Dieu sait quand… »**

Les paroles de Quinn firent froid dans le dos. Rachel ne savait pas quoi en penser, elle qui attendait que la rebelle la réconforte… Au moins, elle ne lui cachait pas la vérité comme à une enfant. La brunette se sentit soudain emplit d'une nouvelle sensation, celle d'être réellement quelqu'un au yeux de Quinn. C'était plus tôt agréable comme sentiment.

 **« On va rester tous ensemble, hein ? Toi, Sam, Joe, Sebastian, Jesse, Kurt et les autres ?**

 **\- Je suppose que oui. Après tout, nous voulons tous nous rendre Norwich. Les autres passagers aussi, d'ailleurs…**

 **\- Mais on restera ensemble, même après, hein ? »**

Quinn soupira à nouveau. Devait-elle lui mentir ou lui dire une vérité qui la blesserait sûrement encore un peu plus ? Pourquoi avait-elle suivit Sam et Joe dans ce train…

 **« Occupons-nous déjà d'atteindre Norwich, _Rachel._ »**

Elles restèrent assises en silence un bon moment, se jaugeant du regard.

 **« Le jour va bientôt se lever, tu devrais dormir encore un peu,** proposa Quinn.

 **\- Toi aussi tu devrais dormir.**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à dormir, ici ou ailleurs, mon mal de tête est une torture pour l'instant. Mais toi, tu devrais essayer, dès qu'il fera assez jour ou si ils viennent enfin nous sortir de là je te réveillerais.**

 **\- Et on ira dehors ? Tu es sûre ?**

 **\- On ne peut pas rester ici indéfiniment… Alors oui, c'est ma suggestion. Et puis on aura qu'à marcher jusqu'à Norwich.**

 **\- D'accord… »**

Rachel lui donna un petit sourire se voulant rassurant, mais on aurait plus tôt dit une grimace. Quinn ne lui répondit pas et préféra observer le ciel se teintant de rose ou encore de gris. Un coup d'oeil à son portable l'informa qu'il n'était que cinq heures trente deux. Encore deux longues heures minimums les attendaient, alors autant s'occuper.

Sa première occupation fut de fixer Rachel qui installait un sweat-shirt sur la tablette en tant qu'oreiller de fortune. Elle se demanda comment elle s'était débrouillée pour se retrouver en compagnie de Rachel dans un train. Le regard de Quinn finit par se perdre dans le vide alors que son imagination lui présentait une image de ce que ça faisait d'avoir une place attribuée dans l'avenir de la brunette. Son imagination la poussa dans les retranchements de son subconscient, et elle se voyait marcher dans Hyde Park, la main de Rachel dans la sienne.

C'était stupide, improbable, impossible, mais au plus grand désarroi de Quinn, c'était agréable comme vision. Bien que maintenant, l'idée d'une apocalypse réduisait cette vision furtive en cendre.


	14. Chapitre 13

_**\- Chapitre 13 :**_

Les paupières lourdes, Quinn ouvrit les yeux et resta quelques secondes hébétée, le regard fixé à la fenêtre contre laquelle elle venait de s'était rendormi – son cuir chevelu avait laissé une marque grasse en spirale sur la vitre. Ses yeux finirent pas s'acclimater, et elle regarda le talus au bord de la voie ferrée, couvert d'orties vert foncé qui se balançaient doucement dans la fine brise.

Une minute aura suffit pour lui faire remarquer que le jour était levé. Il était temps de partir. Autour d'elle, Joe et Sam commençaient à remuer et à s'étirer – toujours en silence.

Rachel dormait, le cou tourné dans un angle qui risquait de lui faire mal au réveil. Quinn se laissa lentement retomber sur le dos, faisant bien attention de ne pas effleurer la brunette. Malheureusement, son coude glissa et sa main heurta légèrement l'autre femme encore endormi.

 **« Oups, excuse-moi Rache-… »**

Elle laissa sa main là. Le mouvement que l'épaule de Rachel faisait l'interrogea, sa curiosité était piquée. La brunette était secouée de léger tremblements, et Quinn se tut, tendant l'oreille avec précaution. Un sanglot résonna brusquement dans le silence qui régnait jusque là.

 **« Rachel… _Rach'_? » **bredouilla Quinn tout en se redressant.

Elle pouvait faire tout les efforts possibles, elle ne parvenait pas à la voir clairement, son visage étant recroquevillé dans ses bras sur la tablette. Mais elle entendait les reniflements de la jeune fille, et remontant doucement sa main le long de son bras, elle effleura son visage devenu humide. Elle sentit la petite main de Rachel qui se refermait soudain sur celle qu'elle avait posé sur sa joue et elle entendit ses sanglots qui redoublaient de plus bel.

 **« _B_ \- Rachel, **répéta Quinn en remuant pour s'approcher. **Rachel, c'est bon, je suis là… »**

Bien sûre qu'elle était là, elle était bloquée là. C'était stupide. Elle aurait dû se lever et aller chercher son niai de petit-ami ou encore le gay. Ou encore mieux, s'en aller et la laisser seule le temps que ça aille mieux. Mais elle était bloquée là et elle voulait que Rachel le sache. C'était étrange comme comportement. C'était idiot, mais c'était la première fois depuis le début d'année qu'elle semblait être un minimum franche avec la brunette.

 **« Rachel Rachel… »** murmura-t-elle tandis que la mai,n de la brunette se resserrait encore un peu plus autour de la sienne, frissonnante.

C'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde de prononcer son prénom, et Quinn ne faisait presque pas attention aux battements affreusement irréguliers de son coeur alors qu'elle devinait aisément la diva qui se rapprochait d'elle. Le coeur de la rebelle se gonflait d'un chagrin incompréhensible et elle oublia les papillons qui lui secouaient le ventre, ces mêmes _foutues_ papillons qui remuaient dans son estomac depuis la rentrée.

 **« Quinn… Quinn… »**

Son prénom venait d'être sangloté, et elle crut bien entendre son coeur se fissurer dans sa poitrine. Une furieuse envie de pleurer la prit à la gorge, mais ses yeux étaient secs. Rachel l'agrippa soudainement de son autre main, aussi tremblotante que l'autre, et son corps qui paraissait encore plus frêle vint se blottir contre la skateuse, qui ne sut pas vraiment quoi faire. Puis, dans un élan de courage, elle finit par enrouler un bras protecteur et incertain autour de la brunette, et les pleurs de celles-ci résonnèrent jusque dans sa cage thoracique tandis qu'elle enfouissait la tête dans sa poitrine. Quinn avait l'infime espoir que les battements de son coeur n'était qu'imaginaires et que la plus petite ne les entendaient pas. La main que Rachel avait enroulé autour de la sienne se desserra et elle vint s'agripper au col de son t-shirt.

 **« J'ai peur Quinn… Je suis tellement faible… »** chuchota Rachel d'une voix terriblement faible.

La rebelle commença à lui caresser les cheveux d'une main d'abord hésitante, puis plus assurée lorsqu'elle vit que la brunette ne se dérobait pas, se contentant de s'accrocher à elle de toutes ses forces, toujours secouée de lourds sanglots incontrôlables.

 **« _Rae_ , ça va aller, je suis là… » **lui murmura Quinn en l'attirant un peu plus à elle.

Elle ne fit pas réellement attention au tout nouveaux surnom qu'elle venait de lui donner. La diva non plus, car elle se laissa simplement aller contre la plus grande, ses mains agrippant convulsivement son t-shirt.

 **« J'ai peur… J'ai tout le temps peur…** sanglota-t-elle. **Je n'ai même pas eut le courage d'oser partir à New-York, j'avais peur… J'ai continuellement peur de tout… et… »**

Elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Quinn continuait de passer une main apaisante dans ses cheveux. L'endroit n'était pas propice à un rapprochement de ce genre, les autres devaient sûrement les entendre, les monstres qui titubaient de l'autre côté pouvait sans doute les entendre, et pourtant, elles se retrouvaient blotties l'une contre l'autre.

 _Je te hais._

 **« Je suis désolé, Rachel, je suis tellement désolé…** lui souffla Quinn d'une voix peinée.

 **\- J'ai peur,** répéta-t-elle entre deux sanglots. **J'ai peur de quitter Jesse, j'ai peur de ce qu'il peut arriver à mes papas, j'ai peur… j'ai peur de toi… »**

Quinn arrêta ses gestes et mit plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits.

 **« Je suis désolée, _Rae_ , **murmura-t-elle. **Pardonne-moi… Je suis désolée… »**

Malgré les gestes réconfortants de Quinn, Rachel continuait de pleurer, la tête enfouie dans sa poitrine, et la rebelle ne s'aperçut pas vraiment de l'unique larme qui roulait de sa joue, car elle était trop préoccupée par la tremblotante silhouette serrée contre elle.

La plus petite sanglota pendant encore ce qui sembla être les plus longues minutes de la vie de Quinn. Celle-ci croulait dangereusement sous le poids de la tristesse, de la culpabilité et du remord. Tout cela n'avait aucuns sens. Pourquoi ressentir autant de choses pour la brunette ? C'était stupide, mais la haine bouillonnait encore dans son estomac, dans ses gestes, dans ses frissons imperceptibles et dans ses yeux. Pourtant, en entendant les reniflements de la brunette, en sentant son corps chaud et frêle blotti contre le sien, elle n'avait pas la force d'éprouver une quelconque rage.

C'est le bruit sourd d'une valise s'étalant le long de l'allée centrale qui les firent tous sursauter.

Délaissant des yeux Rachel et sa silhouette tremblante, Quinn distingua clairement les vêtements qui s'étalaient sur le sol, les affaires de toilettes et surtout les canettes de soda qui cliquetaient bruyamment avant de se stabiliser un peu plus loin.

Tous se fixèrent un instant, ne bougeant pas un cil, retenant leur respiration. Le bruit était-il suffisamment puissant pour attirer l'ouie des choses qui stagnaient derrière la porte ? La réponse fut plus rapide que prévue.

Un bruissement, un râlement et un fracas.

Tournant brusquement le visage en direction de la porte de la voiture B, Quinn encra son regard dans celui de l'homme tatoué. Toujours aussi éteint, cependant, ceux-ci luisaient comme deux points blancs dans l'éclairage encore tamisé du wagon. Ils semblaient braqués sur le groupe qui n'osait toujours pas bouger.

 **« Mon Dieu… »** balbutia Sam qui sortait de sa transe, son estomac se souleva soudain.

Un frémissement secoua Joe et il s'éloigna machinalement de la porte, comme si cela allait faire disparaître la chose qu'était devenu cet homme ayant autrefois une vie. Sebastian fixait encore la valise qu'il avait fait tomber en se relevant. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait d'être monté dans ce fichue train de malheur…

Quinn se frotta discrètement les tempes. Sa tête lui faisait mal, la faute à la fatigue… et sans surprise au stress. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel. Rachel qui se confiait à elle comme à une amie proche, ce train qui abritait le virus… et le virus ! Comment cela était-il arrivé au juste ?

Elle ne put continuer sa réflexion, les mains du tatoué frappaient déjà avec une précipitations incontrôlée et une force presque surhumaine.

Le cerveau de la brunette peinait à assimiler ce que lui rapportaient ses yeux encore humides et piquants – elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voyait. L'homme ou la chose, grondait avec une monstrueuse grimace avide sur son visage cadavérique aux yeux laiteux. Des tâches noirâtres abîmaient encore un peu plus ce qui lui restait de peau, le reste n'était que chair à vif et tissus décomposés. Il avait l'air presque comique avec sa tête violacée et noire. Elle n'avait pas remarquée l'odeur avant, mais elle remarqua le relent de viande rongée par les asticots.

Lorsqu'elle saisit enfin ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux, à la lumière du jour, elle réprima une violente envie de vomir.

Plusieurs autres monstres vinrent porter mains fortes à leur coéquipier qui faisait trembler le plexiglas. Quinn lança un regard désemparé à Joe qui était arrivé à leurs hauteur, le regard perdu dans un semblant de panique et de peur. Elle inclina son visage en direction de la porte de la voiture C, ils devaient rejoindre les autres passagers avant que ces choses n'entrent.

Sebastian recula en trébuchant suivit de Sam qui n'osait pas regarder le plexiglas qui tremblait de plus en plus sous les assauts des monstres à la bave noires.

Rachel eut un nouveau mouvement de haut-le-coeur, et cette fois du vomi gicla de sa bouche pour éclabousser le sol juste devant ses baskets. Les mains de Quinn vinrent la soutenir, prenant conscience qu'elle pouvait à tout moment s'effondrer.

 _Oh merde… Bon Dieu._

Ses yeux qui s'étaient accoutumés à la lumière, identifièrent une micro-fissure sur le bord droit de la porte. Il fallait partir et vite, mais ses jambes ne l'écoutaient pas, elle était bloquée sur place le regard perdu dans celui du tatoué.

La terreur, l'incompréhension, l'horreur s'imprima en elle. Implantées dans son esprit à jamais, tapies dans son coeur pour le restant de ses jours. C'est la voix presque douce et suave de Quinn qui la ramena sur Terre.

 **« On doit y aller, _Rae_. » **La bouche de l'ancienne blonde frôla l'oreille de la brunette qui frissonna, de peur peut-être… ou pour autre chose.

Ce nouveaux surnom la transperça et la tira définitivement de sa transe. Elle sauta dans l'allée centrale, essayant de ne pas trembler et oubliant au passage les râles ou les rugissements des choses. Quinn la suivit de près. Non loin d'elles, Sebastian hurlait contre la porte C en tambourinant violemment.

 **« SORTEZ-NOUS D'ICI ! REVEILLEZ-VOUS POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU ! »**

Quinn ne marchait pas aussi vite que Rachel qui était bientôt arrivée à la porte C, non, la rebelle ne voulait pas marcher aussi vite. Et voulait prendre quelques secondes de plus pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris ce qu'elle avait vu – non par fascination morbide mais parce qu'elle éprouvait un besoin désespéré de savoir comment ils allaient tous finir.

Mais elle voulait aussi partir en courant.

Soudain, un bout de plexiglas chuta sur le sol dans un claquement bien distinct. Quinn eut tout juste le temps de fixer le bras d'une des choses avant que celle-ci n'arrive à arracher ce qu'il restait de la vitre.

 _Merde, merde, merde, merde, putain de merde…_

La rebelle poussa un peu plus Rachel pour qu'elle puisse avancer, celle-ci manqua de chuter mais se rattrapa sur les épaules de Sam. Sebastian frappait obstinément en compagnie de Joe contre la porte qui ne s'ouvrait toujours pas. De l'autre côté, après un petit couloir, ils pouvaient voir apparaître le début du prochain wagon.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bordel,_ s'insurgea Rachel qui en avait presque oublié son moment de faiblesse au près de Quinn.

Soudain, une silhouette fatiguée apparut, elle reconnut Kurt. Derrière eux, un des monstre avait réussit à entrer, bien que titubant, il avançait à une vitesse bien trop rapide à son goût. Quinn lui agrippa les épaules, lui labourant la peau de ses ongles.

Dans le wagon suivant, ceux qui dormaient se réveillèrent en sursaut et les autres penchèrent leur tête dans l'allée centrale pour fixer les jeunes enfermés dans le compartiment de '' quarantaine ''. Kurt arriva le premier à la porte suivit de près par Jesse et l'homme aux bouclettes.

Il n'y avait plus d'électricité, le moteur de la porte ne fonctionnait plus, c'était un avantage. Sebastian aidé de Kurt commença à ouvrir la porte en la poussant sur le côté droit. Jesse vint leur porter main forte. Mais la voix grave de Will les stoppèrent.

 **« Arrêtez ! Ils sont peut-être infectés !**

 **\- Il se fout de notre gueule !** Intervint Quinn en grinçant des dents. **On a passé une nuit entière avec ces choses, j'ai dû supporter les ronflements de pot-de-gel et mon t-shirt est ruiné, alors vous avez pas intérêt à dire encore une seule putain de fois qu'on est infectés sinon je vous jure que je vous ouvre cette porte avec les dents ! »**

Jesse sembla trouver raison dans les paroles de la rebelle et tira une dernière fois sur la porte qui s'ouvrit sur dix centimètres. Will réfléchit au pour et au contre. Joe vint en aide à Sebastian. La porte bougea à peine de quelques centimètres supplémentaire. L'homme aux bouclettes finit par

accepter de les aider à sortir du wagon.

Au moment où ils avaient réussit à ouvrir la porte, l'un des premiers monstres atteignaient Quinn. Elle recula brutalement tout en frappant le dos de la brunette qui fonça à l'intérieur du second wagon.

D'une main tremblotante, la rebelle attrapa à la volée une valise qu'elle fit tomber sur le crâne du tatoué, celui-ci face au choc recula en mouvant ses bras dans le vide. La jeune femme en profita pour rejoindre le groupe qui referma brutalement la porte derrière elle.

Quelques monstres s'entassèrent devant, leurs râles d'agonie résonnaient dans l'espace clos, faisant frissonner Will. Ils rejoignirent rapidement le second wagon tout en tentant de reprendre leurs esprits, il n'y avait que Sebastian qui était encore en état de panique. Les autres gardaient le silence, bien que Jesse était venu prendre Rachel dans ses bras.

 **« On doit tous sortir d'ici ! »** s'exclama brusquement Sebastian en pénétrant dans la voiture.

Jesse croisa le regard inquiet de Tina – elle voulait son avis. Il hocha la tête avant de s'adresser à tous les passagers qui les dévisageaient. Rachel garda sa main dans celle de son compagnon.

 **« Il a raison. On… on doit sortir de ce train. Tout de suite. »**

Les râles d'agonies continuaient de résonner un peu plus loin dans le couloir, mais la porte du wagon fermées réduisait ces grondements. Un des types ivres de la veuille, à présent complètement sobre, se leva.

 **« Attendez… Les dernières infos préconisaient de rester à l'intérieur, pas d'aller se…**

 **\- Il est là !** S'exclama Quinn qui avait encore l'image du tatoué fonçant sur elle comme enragé. **Le virus est dans le wagon !**

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- Il… Il a transformé les infectés, et ils ont réussit à éclater le plexiglas. Ils vont réussir à briser la seconde porte, ce n'est qu'une question de temps ! »**

Des éclats de voix résonnèrent dans la voiture D. Rachel vit des visages apparaître dans le couloir au fond, et encore d'autres s'ajouter derrière eux. Ceux des autres voitures voulaient savoir la cause du tumulte.

 **« Il a transformé les infectés… Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? »** demanda le jeune homme.

Avec ses cheveux en batailles et sa chemise de bureau rose sortie de son pantalon, il n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec l'élégant trader qu'il était encore la veille. Il n'avait sûrement pas écouté les paroles de Tina. Ou alors il ne voulait pas y croire, comme la plupart des passagers. Jesse, encore légèrement chamboulé de ce qu'il venait de se passer, se rapprocha de Rachel en passant un bras sur sa taille fine, comme pour la protéger.

 **« Rach' ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé aux infectés ?**

 **\- Le virus… Il a grandi, évolué, Jesse. Il les a transformés après leur morts… »**

Elle parla plus fort pour que les autres l'entendent.

 **« Ce truc. Il… il les change… il les réanimes ou je ne sais quoi. Mais ça grandi vite, et au bout de quelques heures ils se réveillent… et leurs yeux… Ils semblent être aveugles, mais… mais c'est comme si ils nous cherchaient !**

 **\- Et ils nous ont trouvés !** Ajouta Quinn d'une voix perçante qui porta jusqu'au bout du wagon comme une sirène de police. Elle aidait Rachel en quelque sorte. **Il les a transformés en… monstres ! »**

Tina dépassa Rachel et Quinn pour se rendre dans le couloir derrière eux. Le silence rompu par des râles silencieux s'abattit sur la voiture. L'asiatique réapparut quelques secondes plus tard, livide. On aurait cru qu'elle était sur le point de vomir ou de s'évanouir.

 **« Nous… nous ne pouvons pas rester ici,** annonça-t-elle. **Prenez vos affaires, on descend.**

 **\- Hein ? Mais… Et si…**

 **\- TOUT DE SUITE !** Hurla la jeune femme à Will.

 **\- Où allez-vous ?** Demanda le trader.

 **\- Il fait jour,** répondit-elle **. On nous a dit qu'il fallait nous méfier de flocons, comme des flocons de neige. Maintenant, on pourra les voir tomber. »**

Chacun avait les yeux braqués sur elle, derrière le groupe, en silence, Quinn dépassa l'asiatique et se pencha vers une des fenêtres.

 **« Parce que là, je ne pense pas qu'on va venir nous porter secours. »** sa voix suave camoufla le grincement de la vitre qui s'ouvrait.

Elle allait enfin sortir de ce fichu train.

 _C'est pas trop tôt…_


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Hey, Hey, Hey, juste un petit message pour vous remerciez de suivre cette histoire encore une fois ;) Bonne lecture :)**_

 _ **\- Chapitre 14 :**_

Quinn atterri près de la voie ferrée dans un crissement de gravier qui effraya des oiseaux perchés sur des câbles électriques au-dessus d'elle. Ils s'envolèrent dans le gris maussade du ciel avec un bruissement d'ailes.

Cette image lui parut presque un bon signe.

 _Peut-être que les oiseaux sont immunisés ?_

Elle tendit les mains vers l'asiatique aux longs ongles bleus pour l'aider à descendre puis fit de même pour une seconde jeune femme légèrement en surpoids. Elle entendit d'autres pieds atterrir lourdement sur le ballast. Apparemment la nouvelle s'était vite répandue dans le reste du train : il valait mieux sortir que rester à bord. Certains avaient réussi à forcer les portes, et les autres passagers suivaient le mouvement.

Quinn tendi les mains vers Sebastian – par un accord implicite, le jeune homme faisait partie de leur groupe désormais, même si elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment.

Rachel se tourna vers l'avant du train. Devant eux se dressait la voiture C, celle dans laquelle ils avaient commencés leur voyage, puis la B, celle qu'ils avaient bloqués, la A, et enfin, à l'extrémité, la cabine du conducteur. Après, il n'y avait plus que la voie ferrée nue qui partait tout droit jusqu'à l'horizon, flanquée de chaque côté d'un talus très raide et recouvert d'orties ou encore de ronces.

 **« Norwich doit se trouver par-là. »** suggéra Kurt.

Rachel continuait d'examiner les wagons avec méfiance. Elle fixait le C, celui dans lequel elle avait été enfermée pendant plusieurs heures aux côté de la rebelle. Elle se rappela de son '' craquage ''. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de craquer ainsi, de montrer ses faiblesses à une… une inconnue, elle pouvait clairement le dire : Quinn Fabray était encore une inconnue.

 **« Rach' ? »**

Elle sembla se sortir de sa torpeur.

 **« Oui… oui, je sais. Il faut marcher dans cette direction. »**

Quinn fit quelques pas, lentement. Elle se dirigea vers la droite pour gravir le talus. Elle alla aussi haut qu'elle put jusqu'à ce que les orties et les broussailles ne lui bloquent complètement le passage, puis elle se retourna pour embrasser le train du regard.

Elle reprit finalement son chemin, et passa devant la voiture C. Devant elle, Rachel marchait pensivement, le bras de Jesse posé autour de sa taille comme si il s'agissait d'une petite chose fragile. Quinn n'arrivait pas à supporter cette vision, mais le pire était la sensation de son estomac qui se retournait à face à la scène. Elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le wagon, au moment où elle avait tenue contre elle le corps tremblotant de la brunette. Elle se détestait déjà de ce qu'elle ressentait.

Derrière elle, les pas de Joe, Sam et Sebastian résonnaient. Une curiosité morbide la poussait à glisser des regards vers la gauche afin d'apercevoir ce qui se passait dans les wagons de première classe.

Elle profita d'une brèche dans le muret de broussailles pour monter encore de quelques pas sur le talus, jusqu'à avoir une bonne vue sur le wagon A.

Elle entendit la voix grave de ce Jesse dire à Rachel de ne pas faire comme cette _irresponsable_ et d'avancer. _Contente-toi de marcher et de regarder devant toi, ma chérie._ Cela lui donnait envie de lui vomir dessus tient… Les deux tourtereaux la dépassèrent par en-dessous tandis que Quinn examinait lentement la première voiture, ne faisant pas attention au regard flamboyant que lui lançait Rachel. Chaque fenêtre semblait ornée d'un fin rideau en dentelle rose, comme dans le salon douillet d'une vieille anglaise.

Sauf que ce n'étaient pas des rideaux, mais des voiles semi-opaques composés de longues traces de sangs qui laissaient deviner la boucherie qu'on pouvait trouver derrière. De temps en temps, elle pouvait apercevoir des silhouettes titubantes qui se traînaient en se rentrant dedans. Des images des infectés lui revinrent soudain à l'esprit : les tissus de leurs corps en train de fondre par endroits, leurs vêtements recouverts de taches sombres, leur peau semi-recouverte par une couche d'épiderme noire…

 _Tu ne dois plus penser à l'homme tatoué, compris ma puce ?_ La voix de sa mère la tira de sa torpeur. _Tu ne dois plus penser à ce que tu as vu. Cet homme n'est plus là. Les autres passagers non plus. Ils ont trouvés un monde meilleur à présent._

 _D'accord, maman._

 _C'est bien Quinnie. Maintenant, l'important, c'est d'arrivée à Norwich._

Quinn descendit pesamment le versant et courut rejoindre les autres.

Sam, Joe et tout les autres avaient atteint l'avant du train et s'étaient mit à marcher sur la voie – ils préféraient les graviers et les rails au talus couvert d'orties et à l'ombre menaçante des arbres rabougris qui poussaient au sommet.

Quinn se retourna et vit qu'ils avaient pris la tête d'une longue file de voyageurs débraillés. Elle avança en silence aux côtés de Sam et Joe et passa un bras protecteur autour de la taille de son meilleur-ami. Quarante-huit heure plus tôt, le jeune homme aux dreads se serrait écrié « Beurk ! » en se dégageant le regard joueur. Quarante-huit heures plus tôt, il donnait encore à sa looseuse d'amie des conseils sur sa vie sociale.

Là, il lâcha du regard l'horizon et, reconnaissant, serra la main de Quinn.

Aux alentours de dix heures, le bruit des pas fatigués sur le gravier fut interrompu par une voix qui cria à tout le monde de s'arrêter. Quinn se retourna en même temps que Rachel. Une jeune femme agitait son téléphone comme un drapeau.

 **« Eh ! J'ai du réseau ! Je capte la 3G ! »**

Chacun convergea immédiatement vers elle. La plupart des gens avaient trouvé leur téléphone éteint en se réveillant. Seules quelques personnes avaient encore un peu de batterie. Quinn, Sam, Joe et Sebastian se joignirent à la foule qui se massait autour de la jeune femme.

 **« Allez sur le site de la BBC !** Cria quelqu'un. **Pas de temps à perdre, surtout, il nous faut des infos !**

 **\- D'accord, d'accord,** répondit-elle en tapotant sur son écran. **C'est quoi, au fait, l'adresse ? BBC point co point uk ? Ou…**

 **\- Donnez-moi ça. »**

D'autorité, quelqu'un s'empara de son portable pour taper l'adresse dans son navigateur. Une dizaine de gens se pressèrent pour observer l'écran terne – la luminosité était au minimum pour préserver la batterie. Ils attendirent le chargement de la page.

 **« Merde… J'ai plus que cinq pourcents. »** commenta la jeune fille, presque en s'excusant.

Quinn se fraya un chemin parmi les passagers jusqu'à parvenir à voir l'écran elle aussi. Le logo rouge de la BBC était apparu, mais le reste de la page était encore grisé. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil aux visages anxieux qui l'entouraient.

Enfin, la page acheva de charger. Une photo, un titre. La photo représentait le premier ministre du Royaume-Uni, blanc comme un linge, l'air exténué et terrifié.

 _Le virus de l'Afrique de l'Ouest au Royaume-Uni : Les mesures d'urgence au niveau maximal._

 **« Mais bon sang, que quelqu'un nous lise ça à voix haute ! »**

La jeune fille hocha la tête précipitamment et s'exécuta :

 **« ' _' Tard dans la nuit, le premier ministre a décrété l'état d'urgence. Tous les aéroports, les ports, les gares et les autoroutes sont fermés sans délai. Tous les résidents ont ordre de rester chez eux, de ne boire que de l'eau en bouteille et NON au robinet, et d'attendre les prochaines instructions. ''_**

 **\- C'est tout ? »**

Elle secoua vivement la tête et continua :

 **« '' _Les dispositifs COBRA, mis en place en cas de crise grave, ont proclamé un certain nombre de lois martiales à effet immédiat. Premièrement : quarantaine à domicile imposée à tous les résidents – personne ne doit rester dehors. Deuxièmement : l'armée et la police sont habilités à abattre à vue tout contrevenant à la règle de quarantaine… ''_ »**

Elle leva les yeux.

 **« Oh, non !**

 **\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils disent d'autre ? »**

Elle reprit sa lecture :

 **« '' _Troisièmement : Le personnel des COBRA, l'armée et les fonctionnaires de police sont habilités à réquisitionner toutes les ressources qu'ils jugent nécessaires._ _''_**

 **\- Mais c'est dingue !** S'écria quelqu'un.

 **\- Il y a un autre article.,** poursuivit la jeune femme. **'' _Des cas d'infections ont été rapportés dans la plupart des pays – si ce n'est tous. Dans de nombreux endroits, les services d'information, les services téléphoniques et Internet ne fonctionnent plus… ''_**

 **\- On est d'accord que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste blague ou une émission de téléréalité, hein ?** Intervint le deuxième hommes ivres de la veille avant de regarder autour de lui, plein d'espoir. **Vous voyez le genre, un truc de mentaliste à grande échelle ?**

 **- _'' … Le virus est capable de franchir la barrière des espèces, sans exception, et il est mortel dans tout les cas, bien que la période d'incubation semble varier selon les victimes. L'étiologie reste inconnue… ''_**

 **\- C'est un _hoax,_** insista le jeune homme. **Allez, c'est évident que tout ça n'est pas vrai.**

 **- _'' … En ce qui concerne son origine, on soupçonne un pathogène crée en laboratoire, probablement issu d'une manipulation génétique. Cependant, comme l'ont suggéré certains experts, il pourrait s'agir d'un virus d'origine extraterrestre… ''_ »**

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, soulagé.

 **« Et voilà ! Le coup des extraterrestres ! Bon, allez, maintenant on est sûrs que c'est une…**

 **\- Mec, la ferme,** le coupa son ami à la chemise rose. **Juste… ferme-la.**

 **- _'' … Probablement un organisme transporté par une météorite et parvenu sur Terre en état dormant, puis ravivé par de l'eau à l'état liquide… ''_ »**

La fille s'interrompit. Elle fit glisser un doigt sur l'écran.

 **« Il y a autre chose ? »**

Elle secoua la tête.

 **« Une seconde… ça s'est remis à charger… »**

Ils attendirent plus d'une minute dans un silence religieux, écoutant la brise qui se glissait entre les maigres branches des arbres plantés en haut des talus. Quinn leva la tête – elle n'entendait plus les oiseaux chanter. Le calme était presque inquiétant. Ni vrombissement lointain de voitures ni bourdonnement d'insectes. Rien que la brise qui transportait les lourds nuages gris au-dessus d'eux.

 **« Il… L'article a disparu ! »** s'exclama la fille.

Elle se tourna vers les autres, bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés et plein de larmes, puis leur montra son téléphone. Quinn se pencha pour examiner l'écran obscur.

 **Service d'informations de la BBC suspendus à 7H43**

 **« Mais, ça a été posté il y a plus de deux heures ! »** protesta quelqu'un.

Quinn se mit à chercher ses amis du regard. Elle vit Sam qui la fixait. Il articula son prénom. _Quinn_?

 **« Il n'y a plus rien, Sam. La BBC s'est arrêtée ! »**

Soudain, il y eut beaucoup de bruit. La fille voulait utiliser son portable avec ce qu'il lui restait de batterie pour contacter ses parents tant qu'elle avait du réseau. Le jeune homme répétait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une caméra cachée de grande ampleur et son ami lui implorait de se taire. Une femme qui s'était attelée à répéter à haute voix ce que la fille lisait à voix haute pour les gens hors de portée se mit à pleurer. La voix de Tina tonnait par-dessus tout le monde, les implorant de conserver leur calme.

Quinn joua des coudes pour s'extirper de la foule et rejoindre ses amis qui avaient été rejoint par Jesse et Kurt.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? »**

Sam lui agrippa soudainement les mains et l'attira contre lui.

 **« Je ne sais pas voisine… »**

Elle sentit qu'il n'était pas loin de craquer, c'était vraiment pas le moment.

 **« C'est pas grave, _Samy,_ ça ira. Je suis sûre qu'elle va bien. On va juste continuer vers Norwich, d'accord ? »**

Il acquiesça discrètement.

 **« Oui… oui, Norwich c'est…**

 **\- Jesse ?** Dit brusquement Quinn en regardant autour d'elle, délaissant Sam. **Où est Rachel ?**

 **\- Elle a dit qu'elle voulait aller aux toilettes. »**

Quinn écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête comme pour dire « **Et tu l'as laissée s'éloigner imbécile ? ».** Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle aperçut la brunette, debout derrière un grand buisson d'orties, tout en haut du talus. Elle commençait à redescendre la pente quand elle s'arrêta, tendit le cou, l'air intrigué, et plissa les yeux.

 _Elle a vu quelque chose._

 **« Jesse ! »** appela-t-elle.

Le jeune homme se retourna soulagé. Rachel leur cria autre chose, mais les voix irritées de la foule étouffèrent ses mots. La brunette désigna quelque chose du doigt. Seuls Quinn et Jesse suivirent du regard la direction qu'elle indiquait : derrière eux, là d'où ils venaient. On aurait dit un nuage de plumes qui tourbillonnait dans le long couloir de la voie ferrée, transportées par la douce brise, décrivant des spirales paresseuses, imprévisibles.

Quinn se dit que c'était presque joli, cette farandole de fleurs printanières virevoltant le long d'une voie ferrée abandonnée, sous un ciel assombri. Un véritable poster de cinéma. Un tableau dans le hall d'un hôtel.

Elle regarda Jesse, intriguée.

 **« Jesse ?**

 **\- Est-ce que… est-ce que c'est… ? »**

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de la conclure. Rachel lui en avait parlé avant de s'endormir en première dans le début de la quarantaine.

 _Les flocons. Les flocons dont Rachel m'a parlé._


	16. Chapitre 15

_**\- Chapitre 15 :**_

 **« C'est le virus… C'est forcément ça ! »**

Quinn avait beau parler à Jesse, celui-ci continuait de fixer le nuage, tétanisé, bouche bée… Comme envoûté, ou trop terrifié ou stupéfait pour réagir.

 **« Mec !** Cria Quinn en le secouant violemment par les épaules. **Il faut qu'on s'en aille ! »**

Le nuage s'approchait lentement – il leur aurait suffi de trottiner pour lui échapper. Sauf qu'ils étaient coincés dans une longue ravine enfermée entre deux talus raides couverts de broussailles enchevêtrées. Ils étaient bloqués sur le chemin du nuage, à moins qu'ils ne se mettent à escalader pour s'échapper… C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Jesse finit par acquiescer.

 **« Tina ! »**

Quelques mètres plus loin, l'asiatique discutait avec animation avec une passagère d'un autre wagon.

 **« Tina !** Cria également Kurt en s'avançant pour l'attraper par le bras. **Regarde ! »**

Il lui désigna le nuage de fines particules qui avançait derrière eux au-dessus des rails. Il était beaucoup plus proche maintenant. Un courant ascendant emmenait les mouchetures blanches vers le ciel, mais elles étaient coincées entre les deux versants et se dirigeaient droit sur eux. Quinn se demanda s'ils avaient la moindre chance de lui échapper, quoi qu'ils fassent.

 **« Nom de Dieu !** Lâcha-t-elle, sans encore comprendre ce qu'elle voyait mais tout de suite consciente que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

 **\- C'est… c'est le virus,** balbutia Kurt. **Je crois que…**

 **\- LE VIRUS ! »** hurla-t-elle.

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la direction qu'elle indiquait de son long ongle bleu.

 **« REGARDEZ ! IL ARRIVE ! »**

La panique ne se fit pas attendre. Envolé le fameux flegme britannique : plus personne n'était immobilisé par la crainte de passer pour un idiot. Quinn fit signe à ses amis de la suivre, tout comme Jesse et Kurt. Elle attrapa à la volée le bras de Tina et lui désigna Rachel, toujours en haut du talus.

Ils quittèrent précipitamment le ballast de la voie ferrée et commencèrent à escalader.

Une femme avait déjà commencée à escalader, c'était la femme en surpoids que Quinn avait aidé quelques heures plus tôt. Elle lui attrapa le bras en compagnie de Sam.

 **« Allez ! »**

Elle n'était vraiment pas mince et peinait à avancer avec ses escarpins aux pieds. Elle s'en débarrassa vivement et se pencha pour les ramasser.

 **« Aouch ! Il y a des épines là-dedans ! »**

Quinn regarda par dessus son épaule. Le nuage n'était plus qu'à vingt ou trente mètre d'eux. Les deux talus de part et d'autre des rails désormais peuplés de gens qui imitaient et tentaient d'enjamber les mauvaises herbes qui leur arrivaient à la taille.

 **« Ne t'arrête pas. »** ordonna Sam en tirant un peu plus la femme par le bras.

Cette dernière glapit – des épines, des orties et des brindilles agressaient ses pieds nus. Quinn aperçut son voisin sourire.

 **« On aura l'air fin si c'est juste un gamin qui a balancé le rembourrage de son nounours ! »**

Quinn se retourna à nouveau – c'est vrai que c'était exactement ce à quoi ça ressemblait, pas tant des plumes que le rembourrage d'un ours en peluche.

Elle observa rapidement la petite dizaine de personnes qui avaient décidé de rester sur les rails – soit parce qu'ils pensaient que ce n'était rien de grave, soit parce qu'elles étaient trop épuisées ou déconcertées pour réagir, soit parce qu'elles craignaient d'avoir l'air bête… Ou peut-être comme l'autre jeune homme, elles étaient persuadées que tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une caméra cachée particulièrement réaliste.

Lorsque le nuage commença à les engloutir, Quinn vit le fameux jeune homme examiner quelque chose sur le dos de sa main. Il le secoua vigoureusement comme pour se débarrasser d'un insecte.

 _Les plumes sont collantes ?_

Les flocons se déposaient sur les gens – la brise légère s'était calmée, et les particules se mirent à descendre paresseusement.

Quinn revint à son objectif principal et poussa la femme essoufflée avec plus d'insistance. La côte se faisait de plus en plus raide.

 **« Je ne peux pas faire plus vite mademoiselle »** haleta-t-elle.

Au sommet, Rachel sautillait en criant.

 **« Oh non ! Regardez ! REGARDEZ ! »**

Jesse se retourna, Quinn également. Sur la voie, d'autres s'étaient mis à imiter le comportement du jeune homme et se frottaient frénétiquement les mains, les joues, les bras. Quinn croisa le regard de Jesse, qui pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre comprit. Il hocha la tête.

 **« Allez ! On se bouge, bon sang !**

 **\- Je… J'essaie… je… »** pantela la femme en surpoids.

Ils en étaient aux deux tiers, là où le talus était le plus raide et où les orties et les ronces redoublaient d'intensité.

 _On ne va pas réussir à leur échapper._

Comme pour confirmer ses craintes, une particule blanche solitaire se posa tout doucement sur la plus haute feuille d'une grande branche d'orties juste devant Quinn.

 **« Merde ! »**

Quinn se retourna pile à temps pour voir Sebastian derrière elle agiter la main. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

 **« Ce n'est rien,** s'empressa de dire le jeune homme. **Juste une ortie qui m'a piqué. »**

Ils étaient presque au sommet. Rachel dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, anxieuse.

 **« Là bas ! »** cria-t-elle en désignant quelque chose derrière elle.

Avec un dernier effort et un cri exténué de la femme en surpoids, leur travail d'équipe paya et ils atteignirent le haut du versant.

 **« Là-bas,** cria à nouveau Rachel. **Il y a une grange ! »**

Au bout d'un champ strié de brocolis vert foncé, Quinn aperçut une grande en tôle ondulée à l'air rouillé où étaient garés plusieurs tracteurs.

 **« Très bien,** dit Jesse. **Allons-y. »**

Ils se mirent en marche, mais Quinn hésita. Elle se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois les gens en bas du versant. Personne ne semblait malade… En tout cas pas encore. Mais ils étaient tous occupés à se frotter frénétiquement la peau.

Elle vit le fan de téléréalité s'asseoir lourdement sur un rail. Il avait arrêté de se frotter et de se gratter le dos de la main, mais il inclina la tête se mit à inspecter méticuleusement sa peau. Le sourire idiot et un peu perplexe qu'il arborait jusque-là – façon « allez, si ça vous fait plaisir, je vais jouer le jeu » - s'évanouissait peu à peu.

Ils étaient désormais à l'abri du curieux nuage de plumes, mais ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas de courir pour autant. Ils traversèrent, Rachel à l'avant du groupe, le champ en diagonale en direction de la vieille grange. Jetant de temps à autre des coups d'oeil au ciel, Quinn sautait au-dessus des rangs de brocolis.

Une minute environs plus-tard, ils atteignirent leur but, juste au moment où des gouttes de pluies vinrent frapper le toit en tôle. La femme en surpoids se laissa tomber lourdement sur un empilement de palettes dans un coin, près de l'entrée. La boue s'était accumulée sur ses pieds nus, formant une croûte qui faisait penser à des bottines légèrement difformes.

Quinn s'efforçait de reprendre son souffle en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Sam.

 **« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, mon Dieu,** répétait d'une voix sifflante Tina.

 **\- Vous pensez… Attendez… »** commença Sebastian.

Il lui fallut deux profondes inspirations avant de retrouver sa voix.

 **« Vous pensez que c'était le virus, ces trucs ? Vous ne croyez pas qu'on a prit la fuite devant… je ne sais pas, une nuée de pistils de pissenlits ? »**

Quinn se releva doucement, et retira son bras de l'épaule de son voisin. Celui-ci avait encore un peu de mal à reprendre son souffle.

 **« J'ai vu ces machins se poser sur les gens et s'y accrocher, comme… »**

Elle essaya de trouver une comparaison, en vain. En vérité, elle ne trouva rien. Elle n'avait rien vu de tel. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

 **« Moi aussi, c'est ce que j'ai vu. »** ajouta Rachel.

Jesse la fixa quelques secondes, secouant la tête comme si il répugnait à donner raison à la rebelle mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix face à leur situation plus que problématique.

 **« Les gens sur les rails… Ils se sont mis à se frotter la peau… comme si ça les grattait ou que ça faisait mal. »**

La pluie se fit plus forte, le crépitement semblait résonner dans le silence qui régnait dans la grange. C'était plus rythmé maintenant.

 **« C'est peut-être une sorte de polluant industriel,** proposa soudainement Joe avec un regard plein d'espoir au petit groupe. **Il est tout à fait possible qu'un camion de marchandises se soit renversé sur une autoroute non loin d'ici ou que…**

 **\- Non, c'est le virus. »**

La femme en surpoids avait parlé d'un ton si catégorique qu'ils se tournèrent tous vers elle. Elle tendit son bras, le regard embrumé de larmes, dévoilant la peau plus claire de son poignet. On y voyait une tache sombre et mouchetée.

 **« Le flocon m'a touché à cet endroit. »**

Elle se mordilla la lèvre, se retenant d'éclater en sanglot. Quinn ne la connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et pourtant, elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter, de lui chuchoter des « ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas » mais elle était infectée, elle aussi.

 **« J'espérais que ce n'était qu'une ortie,** continua-t-elle en secouant la tête. J **e l'ai attrapé, maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Instinctivement, Jesse attrapa Rachel par la main et la tira brusquement en arrière. La brunette semble se retenir de lui cracher de mauvaises paroles. Joe, Kurt, Tina et Sam suivirent leur mouvement. Quinn ne bougea pas d'un cils, Sebastian non plus d'ailleurs.

 **« Je ne sais pas… »**

Mais Quinn le voyait bien sur son visage, elle savait.

 **« Est-ce qu'on l'a attrapé nous aussi ?** demanda Sam au groupe. **Je l'ai touché aussi ! »**

Quinn, de dos au jeune homme, secoua fermement la tête, incertaine.

 **« Non. Tu n'as rien, Sam, et moi non plus. »**

Soudain, Quinn tourna son regard et fixa pot-de-gel. Elle ne l'aimait pas, mais il faisait parti de leur groupe. Celui-ci gardait une main dans le dos, alors elle l'interpella :

 **« Dit, je… je suis désolé, mais… tu as eu quelque chose, toi aussi. Je t'ai vu secouer la main tout à l'heure.**

 **\- Non, ce n'était rien,** se défendit le jeune homme. **Vraiment.**

 **\- Montrez-nous votre main. »** dit Jesse.

Le trentenaire eut un rire gêné.

 **« Mais non, ce n'est qu'une égratignure,** insista-t-il, la main toujours derrière elle.

 **\- Faites voir,** ordonna Rachel se réveillant légèrement, de façon sèche bien qu'elle finit par s'adoucir. **S'il vous plaît… vous devez nous montrer. »**

Le visage du jeune homme blêmit – de gêne ou de peur. Il tendit le bras en soupirant. Le dos de sa main était moucheté de rouge et luisait au centre, où une plaie suintante s'épanouissait.

 **« Merde,** lâcha-t-il, furieux. **Je l'ai chopé aussi, c'est ça ? »**

Rachel hésita.

 **« Je ne sais pas. Mais… s'il vous plaît, éloignez-vous… »**

Sebastian leva les mains, feignant de se rendre.

 **« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne toucherais personnes. »**

Il passa lentement devant Quinn. Celle-ci n'eut aucuns mouvements de recul, elle savait que de toute façon, il ne tenterait rien. Ils ne s'aimaient pas, certes, mais ils se respectaient implicitement. Il alla s'asseoir sur le sol boueux à côté des palettes sur lesquelles la femme infectée était installée.

 **« Toi et moi, on ne fait déjà plus partie du groupe,** renifla-t-il. **J'ai toujours eu la poisse. »**

Il eut un rire sans joie.

 **« Classique… Je venais d'être nommé meilleur vendeur du semestre. Tout juste hier. C'est pour ça qu'on était allés boire des coups avec les copains. Pour fêter ça. »**

La femme en surpoids examina son bras. Sur sa main, le motif moucheté s'élargissait. La peau elle-même luisait et formait une cloque, comme une brûlure. Elle l'effleura tout doucement du bout du doigt et la peau se déchira aussi aisément qu'un mouchoir en papier mouillé. Un filet de sang s'échappa vers sa paume. Ses épaules se mirent à tressauter face à cette vue. Elle commença à sangloter.

 **« Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai…**

 **\- On dirait qu'on va fondre dans le même bateau, toi et moi,** plaisanta pot-de-gel en lui tendant sa main infectée. **Je m'appelle Sebastian, au fait. »**

La femme lui serra la main puis baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans ses bras.

 **« Lauren… »** laissa-t-elle glisser entre un semblant de sanglot.

Rachel s'échappa un peu plus de l'emprise de son copain pour se rapprocher des deux jeunes infectés, cherchant encore une solution impossible à trouver.

 **« Je suis désolé…** murmura Rachel. **Vraiment. Je voudrais pouvoir vous aider…**

 **\- Je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire grand-chose,** dit Sebastian. **On dirait qu'on est tous les deux foutus. »**

Calmement, il s'appuya contre la pile de palette et se mit à sourire, le regard rêveur. Une larme teintée de rose roula sur sa joue.

 **« Ah si, tiens, vous auriez quelque chose à boire ? J'ai la bouche sèche. »**

Rachel secoua la tête, mais Jesse répondit :

 **« Moi, oui. »**

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos et en sortit une petite bouteille d'eau aromatisée au raisin. Rachel se moquait très souvent des goûts plus tôt incongru de son copain. Il s'avança pour la donner à Sebastian. Celui-ci attrapa la bouteille en prenant bien soin de ne pas le toucher.

 **« Tu sais que je ne pourrais pas te la rendre ?**

 **\- Je sais,** dit simplement le brun. **Tu peux la garder.**

 **\- Merci. »**

Il retira le capuchon et prit une lampée qu'il garda quelques secondes en bouche avant d'avaler. Il fit passer la bouteille à sa compagne infectée, qui prit une gorgée et la lui rendit.

 **« Comment tu te sens pot-de-gel ? »** questionna Quinn, emplit d'une curiosité légèrement morbide.

Sebastian fronça les sourcils tout en se laissant sourire.

 **« Bizarre. Un peu étourdit. Bourré, presque. Comme après la première bière au déjeuner, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.**

 **\- Et vous, mademoiselle ? »** demanda Rachel.

La femme infectée s'assit bien droite, les yeux fermés.

 **« J'ai l'impression… que mon heure est arrivée. Que le moment est venu de partir. »**

Elle s'allongea sur la palette et observa le toit en tôle et les rayons de lumières grises qui passaient par les trous creusés par la rouille. Elle esquissa un demi-sourire.

 **« Je crois que… je crois que c'est le seigneur qui vient me chercher. »**

Sebastian pouffa et vint s'allonger près d'elle.

 **« J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être complètement défoncé. Comme après un bon joint.**

 **\- Est-ce que vous avez mal ? »** demanda Quinn en se rapprochant d'un pas.

Ils ne firent pas signe de l'avoir entendue. Contre le toit, la pluie redoubla d'intensité. De grosses gouttes se glissaient une à une par les trous et venaient s'écraser par terre.

 **« Sebastian ?** Dit Rachel. **Lauren ? »**

Elle s'était mise à chanter – on aurait dit une sorte de chanson un peu rock.

 **« Eh, c'est super joli, Lauren,** commenta Sebastian d'un ton absent. **Ne t'arrête pas. »**

Quinn vit une coulée de sang mêlée de mucus sortir de la narine gauche de pot-de-gel, rouler sur sa joue et se fondre dans les cheveux près de son oreille. La jeune trader leva sa main infectée pour l'observer. Un long ruban de gel noire se mit à pendre de sa paume et se balança juste au-dessus de son visage.

 **« Waouh, je n'avais jamais vu l'intérieur de ma main,** dit-il, songeur. **Je vois les os… les tendons… les muscles… C'est fascinant. »**

Quinn se tourna vers Rachel, presque instinctivement. Celle-ci était toute blanche, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur.

 **« Sam. »** appela-t-elle doucement.

L'ancienne blonde désigna Rachel. _Ne la laisse pas voir ça, je t'en prie._

Le blond acquiesça en déglutissant et prit Rachel par les épaules, la sortant de sa léthargie.

 **« Allons faire un tour. On trouvera peut-être de la nourriture ou quelque chose d'utile. »**

La brunette ne chercha pas à réagir, et le suivit. Ils disparurent entre les tracteurs, et Quinn se tourna de nouveau vers ses deux compagnons. Lauren avait mis un bras derrière sa tête. On aurait dit une rêveuse tranquillement allongée entre des bottes de paille, que plus rien ne pouvait perturber. Quinn remarqua que le processus s'accélérait, l'infection semblait se propager à toute vitesse : sa peau était tachetée jusqu'au coude, et quelques lignes sombres indiquaient que le virus se frayait un chemin plus haut, comme des éclaireurs avant l'invasion d'une armée. La chair de son avant-bras et de ses poignets s'affaissait comme de la cire fondue, on distinguait les os et les tendons. Une fine couche noire venait tenter de les recouvrir.

 **« Vous m'entendez ?** Demanda Quinn.

 **\- Oui…** chuchota Sebastian après un moment. **Je t'entends, pétasse.** Quinne ricana.

 **\- On va devoir y aller… Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?**

 **\- Soif,** répondit Sebastian. **Fondre… ça donne soif… »**

Quinn regarda la bouteille d'eau aromatisée. Elle aurait voulu les aider par quelque moyen que ce soit, en levant la bouteille à leur bouche, mais elle ne pouvait plus la toucher.

 **« L'eau est à côté de toi, Pot-de-gel. Juste à côté. »**

Les yeux injectés de sang du jeune homme glissèrent vers sa droite.

 **« Mes yeux… Merde… Je ne vois plus… C'est flou… Lumière… Une grande lumière…**

 **\- C'est le seigneur !** Murmura Lauren. **Il descend nous chercher. »**

Des bulles de sang se formèrent au coin de ses lèvres. Elle eut un haut le coeur, toussa et tourna la tête sur le côté. Une écume rose coula le long de sa bouche jusqu'au sol, accompagnée d'une dent qui s'était déchaussée.

Quinn eut envie de partir, mais elle se sentait le devoir de rester. D'être témoin. D'un côté, elle enregistrerait dans son cerveau des images qui la tourmenteraient à jamais dans ses cauchemars mais, de l'autre, elle avait besoin de savoir ce qui leur arriverait quand eux aussi seraient victimes de l'infection. Car c'était inévitable, tôt ou tard, ils subiraient la même chose. Ils allaient mourir. Elle verrait mourir Sam, Joe, Rachel, même elle. Elle se verrait mourir comme ça.

Elle avait besoin de savoir comme ce serait. Ce que ça ferait.

La jambe gauche de Sebastian se mit à tressauter et à donner des coups de pied, presque par défi, comme si c'était la dernière partie de son corps à encore résister. Il gémit, et un long gargouillis sortit du fond de sa gorge. On aurait dit qu'il avait mal, d'un seul coup.

 **« Sebastian ? Tu m'entends ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as mal ? »**

Le gémissement se changea en plainte déchirante – ce n'était plus la voix d'un jeune homme mais le vagissement d'un petit garçon.

 **« Je… veux pas aller… acheter des vêtements… maman… je veux pas… »** marmonna Sebastian.

Le reste de sa phrase ne fut qu'un enchevêtrement incohérent de mots. Il garda le silence quelques instants, puis soudain, il poussa un hurlement. Cela ne dura que quelques courtes secondes, puis le cri se changea en cliquetis guttural, comme si, dans sa gorge, quelque chose avait flanché ou cassé.

 _Stop ! Tu en as assez vu, ça suffit !_

La chair en haut du bras de Lauren commençait à tomber, remplacée par quelque filaments noirâtres. La flaque de liquide sous son corps semblait encore s'agrandirent, s'organiser.

 **« Quinn ! Viens ici !** Cria Joe depuis l'extérieur. **TOUT DE SUITE ! »**

Elle se redressa, remarquant presque que tout le petit groupe l'attendait dehors. Elle fit quelques pas en arrière.

 **« Je… je dois m'en aller. »** dit-elle tout doucement.

Aucun d'eux ne parut l'entendre. Lauren se remit à fredonner tandis que, près d'elle, Sebastian continuait de gargouiller et de geindre dans un semblant de vie…


	17. Chapitre 16

_**\- Chapitre 16 :**_

Il devait être autour de midi quand il se passa enfin ce qu'elle avait imaginé au sujet de Tina.

Elle craqua.

Aucun d'eux ne portait de montre, et leurs six smartphones avaient désormais rendu l'âme. Quinn avait donc fini par se contenter de deviner l'heure d'après la position du soleil, et ça, c'était quand elle arrivait à le voir.

 _Foutu temps typiquement anglais…_

La femme aux ongles bleus s'écroula sans prévenir, exactement comme Quinn l'avait prédit. Ils avaient quitté la grange car Sam ne voulait pas prendre le risque de rester si près de l'infection plus longtemps que nécessaire. Impossible de savoir exactement à quel point de cycle de vie du virus celui-ci transformait ses hôtes en monstres aveugles. Et le groupe n'avait pas vraiment envie de le savoir. Alors ils traversèrent des champs et encore des champs, dans l'espoir de tomber sur une ferme, une station-service, un centre-commercial perdu dans la campagne, une grande route… Même un barrage de police les aurait soulagés – c'était stupide, ils savaient qu'on risquait de les abattre à vue.

 **« Moi qui croyait que la Grande-Bretagne était surpeuplée »** commenta Rachel ironiquement, un peu plus en retrait derrière la skateuse.

Quinn ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, elle essayait de garder le sens de l'humour.

Sans compter qu'elle avait raison, pour une fois : on aurait dit qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver la dernière zone inhabitée du pays. Après une heure à arpenter des champs boueux, ils finirent par se diriger vers un bois, en songeant qu'ils trouveraient peut-être un endroit où se réfugier.

Quinn aperçut les cadavres de dizaines d'animaux au coin du champ qu'ils traversaient – des vaches apparemment.

 _Alors les animaux aussi sont atteints…_ pensa avec un dépit certain la rebelle.

La peau noire et blanche affaissée semblait s'être déchirée comme un vulgaire papier. De longues taches noires parcourait le semblant de carcasses à découvert de la bête ainsi que la peau flétrie. Ils étaient assez loin pour s'arrêter un moment, mais à cet instant un souffle de vent parcourut le champ et emporta avec lui un nuage de particules sortie de chacun des animaux.

 _Donc ce sont ces bestioles stupide qui développent les particules…. ?_ Tenta de résonner Quinn tout en suivant Sam à grande enjambés.

Ils coururent s'abriter à l'orée du bois et le longèrent un bon moment – ils retardaient le moment de s'enfoncer dans la forêt sombre, espérant trouver un objectif plus prometteur. Enfin, épuisés et assoiffés, ils firent une pause sous les branches basses d'un orme. Tina s'éloigna pour aller faire pipi, elle passa sous un fil barbelé et disparu dans la forêt.

Quinn se posta près de Sam et Joe. Elle joua tranquillement avec une pousse d'herbe à ses pieds, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher son angoisse. Elle ne se l'avouerait jamais, mais Pot-de-gel et ses répliques nulle à chier lui manquait. Elle expira longuement sous les yeux protecteurs du blond.

Jesse, un peu plus loin, se débarrassa de son sac à dos et se laissa tomber assis dessus. Il inspecta ses basket couvertes de boue.

 **« Je me demande si la Fac est fermée aujourd'hui. »** lâcha-t-il d'un air absent, faisant lever les yeux au ciel Quinn.

C'était une réflexion idiote, mais au moins, elle avait le mérite de briser le silence installé depuis le départ de la grange.

 **« Forcément,** répondit Rachel. **Tout est fermé, chéri.**

 **\- Tu veux dire… pour toujours ? La Fin avec un grand F ? »**

Rachel haussa les épaules et elle renifla avec mépris. Une certaine colère silencieuse prenait naissance dans un coin de son esprit. Elle couvait tranquillement, attendant le bon moment pour entrer en action et faire pâlir son interlocuteur.

 _Pourquoi poser des questions auquel on connaît déjà les réponses ?_

 **« C'est un rêve pour toi, pas vrai ? Les Facultés de Londres fermées pour toujours. La fin du monde. Comme dans tes films débiles, avec des zombies et tout ? »**

On aurait cru qu'il lui reprochait personnellement d'avoir provoqué cette apocalypse. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il avait raison sur un point : combien de fois avait-elle songé que ce serait '' trop cool '' d'être la dernière survivante dans un monde post-apocalyptique. Le jeu brutal de la survie… Mais sa fascination pour les films post-apocalyptique s'arrêtait simplement à l'imagination, jamais elle n'aurait pu croire qu'un jour elle se retrouverait dans la situation de ses héros…

 **« C'est bon, tais-toi maintenant,** répondit-elle enfin, à court d'idée et légèrement énervée contre son petit-ami.

\- **D'ailleurs, super ton idée de quitter la ville, Rach'. »**

Sa voix n'avait plus le ton sarcastique qu'il prenait pour vanner ses amis de fac.

 **« On aurait dû rester à la maison »**

Rachel se retenu de rire, à la maison ? Ce vieil appartement n'avait rien de chaleureux, il n'avait rien d'une maison. Ce pays n'était pas et ne serait jamais leur '' maison ''.

 **« Ton père est vraiment un abruti. C'était n'importe quoi de nous dire…**

 **\- Mon père a eu raison,** le coupa la brunette. **Si on était restés là-bas, on aurait été piégés.**

\- **J'espère qu'il est mort, lui et ses idées** **à la con.** **»**

Rachel se tourna vivement vers lui pour lui asséner une claque. Le son résonna dans le silence de la forêt. La trace des doigts de la brunette commençaient à apparaître dans un halo rougeâtre et le brun dardait sur elle des yeux écarquillés et légèrement humides. Sam et Joe semblaient choqués alors que de son côté, Quinn souriait malicieusement. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé la brunette capable de faire une telle chose. Eh bien, comme elle avait eu tord encore une fois.

 **« Maintenant tu la ferme.**

 **\- Toi t'as qu'à la fermer ! T'es toujours de son côté.**

 **\- Peut-être parce que c'est mon père, imbécile !**

 **\- Depuis qu'on a déménagés, tu passes ton temps à bouder comme une gosse. Tu ne fais qu'empirer la situation de notre couple. Alors que je fais déjà beaucoup d'efforts et…**

 **\- Jesse ! Arrête de jouer la victime !** S'exclama douloureusement Rachel. **Tu ne comprends rien à rien de toute façon.**

 **\- Moi j'ai fait des efforts pour m'intégrer ici. Mais toi tu n'as jamais…**

 **\- Rien ne te forçait à nous traîner jusqu'ici ! Tu aurait très bien pu trouver une faculté de médecine aussi cotée pas loin de New-York, mais t'en avais surtout rien à foutre de mes rêves. Alors tu t'es servi de cette soi-disant '' opportunité '' comme excuse pour-…**

 **\- Eh, ça suffit maintenant ! »**

Tina émergea de derrière les arbres.

 **« Je ne veux plus vous entendre, tous les deux ! »**

Elle sortit du sous-bois sous les yeux moqueur de Quinn. _Et voilà la maman qui débarque._ Tina s'avança rapidement. Le couple se fixa longuement en chien de faïence, attendant patiemment la première remarque acerbe qui mettrait le feu aux poudres. Tina se baissa pour passer sous le barbelé.

 **« Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se foutre sur la gueule. »**

Une pointe rouillée se prit dans ses cheveux. Lorsque Tina se releva, la pointe s'enfonça, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Jesse et Rachel tournèrent leur regard vers la jeune femme. Le groupe la regarda se redresser avec une grimace, une main sur le haut de son crâne. Elle retira sa main de ses cheveux emmêlés et observa la traînée de sang sur sa paume tremblante. Puis, sans prévenir, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'écrasa au sol en sanglots, à genoux dans la boue, le visage enfoui dans les mains, et elle se mis à se balancer d'avant en arrière.

Exactement comme l'avait prédit Quinn.

 _Une chose de trop sur le dos… et c'est la ruade._

Rachel vint rapidement s'asseoir près d'elle.

 **« Tina ? Tina, s'il-te-plaît, ne pleure pas. »**

Mais elle continuait de sangloter aux creux de ses mains et, rapidement, Rachel l'imita.

Quinn les regarda, recroquevillées l'une contre l'autre sur le sol humide, sous un ciel de plus en plus menaçant, dans ce bois silencieux qui aurait dû palpiter de pépiements d'oiseaux mais qui, au lieu de cela, ne laissait échapper qu'un bruissement de feuilles dans la brise.

Elle eut un pincement au coeur. Tout ça, cette situation ne pouvait pas être réelle. Les pleurs silencieux de la brunette lui donnèrent envie de pleurer à son tour. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, simplement parce qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait peur, à son tour, tout comme Berry quelques heures plus tôt dans le train. Mais elle devait rester forte, il ne fallait pas craquer. Alors elle ferma les yeux et se mit à penser silencieusement à leur situation.

Le groupe était perdus au milieu de nulle part. Les autres passagers ? Elle ne savait même pas s'ils étaient encore en vie – s'ils étaient encore humains. Et puis Will, l'homme aux bouclettes, il avait disparu pendant leur fuite… Elle espérait secrètement qu'il avait survécu. Ils n'avaient rien, ni nourriture, ni eau, ni endroit où aller, et, semblait-il, il ne restait personne de vivant pour leur venir en aide.

 _C'est le moment de te montrer enfin à la hauteur, Quinnie._ La voix de sa mère résonna comme un lointain écho vide dans son esprit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se massa les tempes. Une nouvelle saloperie de migraine faisait son arrivée. Elle avait bien choisi son moment…

Quelques heures après cet épisode désemparant, le groupe avait reprit sa marche à la recherche d'un abri pour pouvoir passer la nuit. Ils continuaient de longer l'orée de la forêt, faisant bien attention au ciel, le silence régnant en maître dans les rangs. Puis Sam avait commencé à débattre avec Joe au sujet de _Star Wars_ alors que Tina se tenait encore le haut du crâne à l'aide de sa paume, Kurt près d'elle, prêt à paré toutes les éventualités. Rachel s'était mise un peu à l'écart pour éviter une nouvelle confrontation qui entraînerait de nouveaux conflits et sanglots, grommelant des insultes envers le brun qui marchait la tête baissée.

Quinn, elle, eh bien elle marchait, tout simplement.

Aucunes pensées ne traversaient son esprit, elle voulait simplement se reposer, boire, manger… et fumer. Derrière elle, Sam et Joe commençait à se disputer sous les yeux vide de Jesse. Rachel, toujours en rogne contre son petit-ami frappa du pied dans un gravier qui voltigea à des mètres devant le groupe.

 **« Je crois que je vais prendre un gravier et tuer ces deux là…** murmura Rachel à elle-même tout en leur lançant un regard meurtrier.

 **\- Là, c'est toi qui parle, _la naine._** Intervint Quinn d'une voix neutre, se plaçant à sa hauteur.

 **\- Oh toi aussi la ferme, c'est pas le moment ! »**

Quinn s'arrêta net, surprise par l'intonation de la brunette qui continuait à avancer d'un pas rageur. Les graviers qui croisaient son chemin voltigèrent loin devant le groupe. Sam et Joe avait préférés se taire alors que Jesse avançait toujours sans un mot.

L'ancienne blonde finit par reprendre sa marche en se laissant sourire. Oh moins, cette apocalypse avait réveillée la naine.

Par chance, son paquet de cigarettes était resté intact dans sa poche intérieur de veste. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas la poisse ! Il ne lui manquait plus qu'un briquet… et par chance elle en trouva un dans l'une des poches de son jeans. _Quel jour béni,_ pensa-t-elle tout en allumant sa première clope depuis le départ de Londres.

Une taffe plus-tard, elle remarqua enfin l'arrivée de la naine près d'elle.

 **« Je croyais que ce n'était pas le moment.** Dit sarcastiquement Quinn tout en tirant une seconde bouffée de fumer sur sa cigarette.

 **\- Exactement, ce n'est pas le moment.** Répondit la Rachel tout en reniflant de façon dédaigneuse. **Mais… Je… Tu me passe une clope ? »**

Pour la seconde fois en à peine dix minutes, la blonde se stoppa. Tina l'évita de justesse tout en grommelant des paroles inaudibles, une main toujours plaquée sur le crâne. Kurt ricana dans son coin avant de se prendre une tape sur l'avant du bras de la part de la blessée.

 **« Tu te fous de moi, Berry ?**

 **\- Non, je n'oserais pas. »**

Quinn hésita encore quelques secondes avant de finalement céder. Elle lui en donna une tout en reprenant sa marche, ne souhaitant pas perdre le groupe. Rachel la rattrapa tout en souriant, incertaine. Le briquet en main, il lui fallut trois essais pour réussir à l'allumer sous le regard moqueur de la rebelle.

 _Je le fais, je le fais pas…_

Quinn la fixa à la dérobée. Elle la vit déglutir, encore incertaine. Elle tentait de cacher son anxiété en fuyant le regard de la skateuse. Pas franchement rassurée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, la brunette fini par tirer une première bouffée. L'ancienne blonde fut surprise de ne pas la voir toussoter. Alors la brunette continua de marcher en fumant tranquillement.

Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'elle fumait…

 _La diva courait dans les couloirs à la recherche de sa meilleure-amie. Elle devait lui dire ! Elle se faufila entre la foule d'élèves qui s'était entassait, puis elle évita un joueur de football qui venait dans sa direction, un slushie à la main._

 _Pas maintenant, avait-elle pensée tout en empruntant le chemin des vestiaires des cheerleaders. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, le sourire aux lèvres et brandissant une lettre, elle s'écria sous les yeux éberlués des jeunes femmes présentent :_

 _ **« Je suis putain d'acceptée Satan ! »**_

 _Ouvrant les yeux, elle tomba dans un silence. Elle s'excusa du bout des lèvres, le visage rougit de gêne et ressortie aussi vite qu'elle n'était entrée. Santana n'était pas dans les vestiaires, et elle venait de se rendre ridicule face à l'équipe de lutteuse du lycée… Bon, il y avait pire._

 _Elle se frappa mentalement._

 _Elle finit par rejoindre le parking pour traverser le terrain de foot. Elle croisa le regard de son petit-ami, Jesse, qui lui sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se faire sauvagement plaquer sur le sol par Noah Puckerman. Elle grimaça avant de se faufiler sous les gradins._

 _Enfin ! Pensa-t-elle tout en tapotant sur l'épaule de sa meilleure-amie qui se retourna en sursautant._

 _Sa tenue de cheerleader lui collant au corps, elle fixa, un sourcil levé la brunette qui sautillait presque sur place._

 _« **Crache le morceau, Berry… Mais je te préviens, si c'est encore pour me balancer un '' je vais me marier avec l'homme de ma vie aka l'imbécile heureux '', je te frappe et ensuite je-**_

 _ **\- Calme toi et garde ta salive pour Brittany, Satan…** Un petit sourire naquit sur le visage de la plus grande. **Je… suis… acceptée ! »** finit par crier Rachel en sautant de joie dans les bras de la mexicaine._

 _Après une accolade plutôt médiocre, les deux jeunes femmes se sourirent tout en ricanant._

 _ **« Tu doutais sérieusement de ton admission Berry ?** Demanda ironiquement Santana. **Même un mec sourd trouve ta voix sublime.**_

 _ **\- Merci pour ce compliment San'.**_

 _ **\- Ouais, ouais… Pour fêter ça, fumons ! »**_

 _La plus grande sortit un paquet de cigarette de son soutient-gorge. Comment fait-elle ? Pensa Rachel tout en acceptant une cigarette. Elle n'avait jamais fumée, mais pourtant, l'excitation d'être acceptée à la NYADA lui faisait faire des folies, à commencer par fumer. Cette journée était parfaite, sa futur vie serait parfaite aux côtés de son petit-ami et de sa meilleure-amie dans leur colocation parfaite._

 _Elle toussa longuement et cracha presque ses poumons sous les yeux moqueurs de sa meilleure-amie… Qui aurait pu un jour prédire que ces deux là serait amies ? Personnes sûrement, à part peut-être Lord Tubbington._

 **« Merci, Quinn »**

La concernée ne répondit pas, encore surprise de l'aplomb et de la faiblesse de Berry.

Elle cachait bien son jeu en fin de compte.

Elles restèrent côte à côte malgré la cigarette terminée de Rachel comme celle de Quinn. L'ancienne blonde ne parlait pas, la brunette non plus, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. La plus grande vagabonda dans ses souvenirs.

Elle se rappelait encore de Kitty, le week-end quand ensemble contre l'avis de Russel, elles sortaient des journées entières. Séchant au passage quelques cours inutiles. Elles gardaient toujours un sourire hypocrite sur le visage afin de séduire le plus grand nombres de personne. Leurs jambes trop pâles sous le cru des rayons de soleil du centre de Londres, près d'un parc l'été, leur mini-short bleu-claire trop indécent, leurs cheveux sages et tirés en arrière. Quinn se rappelait des garçons qui venaient les draguer, qui voulaient leur payer des verres, certains, le soir sentaient la bière et d'autres juste la sueur. Il fallait les écouter, surtout ne pas les envoyer chier, garder le sourire coincé de petite filles riches et modèles.

Puis minuit venu, crevées, flinguées, elles allaient dans des pubs claquer le peu d'argent qu'elles avaient pu piquer aux jeunes hommes de l'après-midi dans des mojitos, vodka-orange, gin fizz… Leur fausses cartes d'identités passant de justesse. Leur nuit se terminait presque toujours à l'arrière du pub, dans les toilettes, la musique en arrière plan, leur mains sur le corps en sueur de l'autre…

 **« Tu penses à quoi ?** Demanda Rachel, brisant le silence qui s'était installé.

 **\- Rien… Je ne pense à rien, et toi ?**

 **\- J'ai faim. »** répondit simplement la brunette.

Silencieusement, et comprenant que son geste allait encore apporter la sympathie étouffante de Berry, Quinn farfouilla dans la poche intérieur de sa veste et en sortie une barre de chocolat. Se détestant pour ce qu'elle allait faire, elle finit par la tendre à la brunette à ses côtés.

Les yeux soulignés de cernes de la plus petite vinrent rencontrer ceux de la rebelle. Malgré l'interdiction que c'était donnée Quinn, elle ne put détacher son regard de celui de Rachel.

Cela l'énerva intérieurement.

Affamée, la brunette ne pensa même pas à refuser et la remercia silencieusement en croquant dans la barre, un mince sourire aux lèvres.

 _Peut-être que l'on peut réellement être amie ?_


	18. Chapitre 17

\- _**Chapitre 17 :**_

Ce fut le lendemain matin qu'ils le trouvèrent, après une nuit blottis ensemble sous le toit en plastique d'un arrêt de bus perdu en pleine campagne. Quinn et le groupe… Peut-être les sept derniers survivants de Grande-Bretagne, voire dans le monde.

Quinn avait passée la nuit entière à regarder l'horizon de la longue route surplombée de branches feuillues qui craquaient et sifflaient dans l'obscurité. Mélancolique, elle croisait les doigts pour apercevoir au loin les minuscules points lumineux des phares d'une voiture. Ça lui aurait peut-être rappelé l'humanité.

Et comme lors de l'épisode de la quarantaine, Rachel était venu s'asseoir près d'elle, délaissant Jesse. Celui-ci affichait constamment un regard de chien battu, ça énervait l'ancienne blonde mais elle préférait se taire, de peur de rentrer dans un autre conflit inutile.

Elle avait décidé de prendre le premier tour de '' garde '' afin de prévenir le groupe si un nuage ou une de ces choses approchaient, il fallait parer à toutes les éventualités maintenant. La lune éclairait encore légèrement la campagne anglaise et quelques rayons venaient fondre sur le visage endormi de Rachel, posé sur l'épaule de Joe. De temps à autre, la rebelle la contemplait. Elle avait même fini par se désintéresser du décor campagnard des lieux. Elle n'entendait plus le vent mais seulement le sifflement silencieux qui filait entre les lèvres de la brunette.

Rachel avait doucement somnolait, couvée du regard par Quinn… et Jesse.

Le ciel avait finit par s'éclaircir pour revêtir un gris déprimant et ils purent à nouveau voir où ils mettaient les pieds, alors ils étaient reparti sur la route, dans l'espoir de trouver un hameau ou une station-service avec un distributeur qui leur aurait enfin procuré de quoi boire en toute sécurité. La tête de Quinn, à chaque pas, la faisait souffrir. Et la nuit blanche qu'elle venait de passer n'avait rien arrangée. Elle était totalement épuisée, et à chaque pas qu'elle faisait elle se demandait si elle n'allait pas s'effondrer.

Au bout d'une longue demi heure de marche sur la vieille route, ils passèrent enfin devant ce qui semblait être un ruisseau.

 **« J'ai soif… »** soupira Rachel, en fixant l'eau s'écoulant au bord de la route.

Il n'y avait qu'une mince barrière en bois crée artisanalement qui les séparait de toute cette étendu de liquide. Pas un seul membre du groupe ne voulu résister à la tentation, alors ils s'approchèrent précautionneusement. Un pas vide après l'autre, comme des moustiques attirés par de la lumière. Il n'y avait bien que Quinn pour rester à l'écart, soucieuse.

Les flocons n'avaient pas réapparu dans leur champ de vision depuis l'orée de la forêt. Même la nuit il n'y avait eu aucun signe de ces… comment pouvait-on appeler cela ? Ces choses peut-être. Il n'y avait effectivement aucune de ces choses à venir les déranger, mais devait-on déjà baisser la garde ?

 **« Attendez…** fini par dire Quinn en s'avançant vers la barrière, le visage impassible. **On ne peut pas prendre ce risque. »**

Sam fut le premier à se rétracter avec une moue triste, puis Joe l'avait suivit. Kurt, n'ayant toujours pas confiance en la jeune femme, s'écarta tout à fait, un mauvais près-sentiment s'infiltrant dans son esprit. Il n'était plus que trois devant la masse d'eau, épuisés, assoiffés.

 **« On ne peut pas prendre ce risque, pas encore en tout cas. »** affirma l'ancienne blonde.

Tina acquiesça, dépitée. Sa main avait depuis longtemps lâchée sa tête, mais on pouvait encore y voir une longue trace de sang séché qui avait coulée le long de sa tempe droite. Ses cheveux portait encore par endroit les écailles de la douleur.

Il n'était plus que deux, perdu dans la contemplation presque effrayante et scientifique de l'eau, si claire et si accueillante.

Quinn fit un pas de plus, les sourcils fronçaient de concentration. Elle pouvait sentir les regards déçus du reste du groupe sur son dos, attendant la suite, attendant quelque chose de sa part.

 **« On ne sait toujours pas si l'on peut boire l'eau qui est restée en extérieur.** Énonça-t-elle, d'une voix pleine d'autorité. **Il se pourrait bien que les flocons soient tombés dedans, ou que-**

 **\- … -Ou que quoi ?** Lui répondit froidement Jesse en la fixant de côté. **Tu l'as dit toi-même, on ne sait pas, et on ne le saura jamais si on n'essaye pas.**

 **\- Oui, ça c'est une évidence, merci.** Répliqua-t-elle, sur les nerfs. **Mais tu as vraiment envie de te mettre en danger pour quelques misérables gorgées ? Alors que l'on est peut-être pas loin d'une station-service ?**

 **\- J'en ai marre d'attendre !** S'écria-t-il soudain, faisant sursauter sa petite-amie qui recula d'un pas. **J'en ai marre de marcher pour ne trouver que des champs paumés, et des animaux en train de crever ! »**

Le pire dans cette situation, c'était qu'elle le comprenait totalement. Elle comprenait son désespoir, ses doutes, son désarroi. Elle comprenait parfaitement son comportement. Il agissait comme un leader, il voulait récupérer sa copine qui s'éloignait rapidement de lui, il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi, il pouvait faire des choix et de bons choix, comme quand ils étaient tous dans le train.

Mais ils n'étaient plus dans le train.

Maintenant, il fallait réfléchir, et vite.

 **« Très bien.** Fit l'ancienne blonde. **Fait ce que tu veux, mais ne me dit pas que je ne t'aurai pas prévenu. »**

Et puis il y avait Rachel, au milieu des deux qui se fixaient en chiens de faïences, réfléchissant au fait que oui ou non elle devait boire cette eau. Certes, elle risquait sa vie en prenant une gorgée, mais comme le disait son copain, il n'y avait aucune certitude d'infection ou de possible contamination, tout cela n'était pas quelque chose dont tout le monde avait conscience.

Derrière elle, la brunette pouvait percevoir la respiration presque haletante de la skateuse. L'énervement ou le dépit peut-être, elle n'en avait aucunes idées.

 **« Laisse tomber… On devrait continuer à marcher, Jesse. »** finit-elle par dire dans un filet de voix, sans grande conviction.

Elle était totalement épuisée, et même si elle avait réussi à dormir un peu pendant la nuit, elle n'en pouvait plus.

 **« T'es de son côté maintenant, c'est ça ?** Questionna le brun, en se radoucissant.

 **\- Non, je ne suis d'aucun côté. J'essaie juste d'être prudente…** son ton las fini de convaincre le jeune homme qui recula à son tour.

 **\- On aura qu'à suivre le ruisseau, et si l'on ne trouve pas de station-service, alors on essayera.** Proposa alors le blond, souriant.

 **\- Oui, on devrait faire ça. »** répliqua simplement la plus petite en attrapant la main de son copain, le forçant presque à reprendre la route.

Et Quinn les regarda, marcher main dans la main pendant longtemps, réfléchissant. Elle se demandait pourquoi la brunette avait pardonnée aussi rapidement son copain, et aussi pourquoi elle ne semblait pas vouloir l'abandonner… Il était stupide. Il était imprudent. Il était comme Quinn en de nombreux point, mais pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à l'apprécier. Tout chez lui n'était qu'un empilement de défauts qui donnait des envies de vomir à la jeune femme.

Elle marcha lentement, à l'arrière du groupe tout en ruminant dans ses pensées, tentant d'oublier l'altercation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Jesse. Le groupe n'avait clairement pas besoin de ce genre de chose actuellement, déjà que Tina et Rachel avaient craquées…

Au-dessus d'eux, le gris du ciel se changeait en blanc maussade et encore plus déprimant. D'après les dires de Joe, il devait être en milieu de matinée. Et c'est à cet instant qu'ils atteignirent enfin un accès à… quelque chose. Juste cachée derrière une rangée d'arbres aux feuilles mortes, une vieille route au béton craquelé qui semblait mener à une clôture grillagée. Intrigué, le groupe s'y avança d'un pas timide mais déterminé à la fois.

Ils se stoppèrent d'un même mouvement quand ils découvrirent la pancarte qui penchait vers le sol. C'était un vieux panneau du ministère de la Défense. Un petit encadré semblait le recouvrir.

Kurt lut à voix haute :

 **« '' _Réaménagement du site par la société Hederson & Hemmel. Ce site est sous surveillance 24 heures sur 24. ''_**

 **\- Il y aura peut-être quelqu'un. »** lança Joe.

Le jeune homme aux dreadlocks s'imaginait déjà tomber sur un petit vieux borgne aux jambes arquées et aux lourds problèmes de dos, accompagné de Fly, son berger allemand, déterminé à faire son devoir jusqu'au bout malgré la – enfin ce qu'il semblait être – fin du monde. L'homme serait très grincheux avec un fort accent british et, au début, il essaierait de les faire déguerpir d'un ton bourru avant de finalement les laisser entrer, un œil toujours méfiant qui malgré tout les réconfortait.

En gros, Joe s'attendait à rencontrer un vieux personnage de téléfilm à chier. Si c'était pas une preuve de ses racines anglaises ça…

Le groupe, après avoir échangés des regards quelques peu timide, décida d'un commun accord de suivre la route craquelée. Celle-ci menait à une petite colline et passait devant un bosquet de buissons quelques peu sauvages.

Ce n'est qu'arriver en haut de la colline qu'ils se stoppèrent, quelque peu essoufflés et épuisés.

Un long flottement suivi leur découverte, et ce n'est que la petite voix de Kurt qui mit fin à ce silence :

 **« Euh… C'est quoi ? »**

Devant eux, s'étendait une grande étendue d'herbe, peut-être d'un hectare environ. Tout était bordé de grillage. Mais on pouvait distinguer, à intervalles réguliers, des petites bosses de terre apparemment artificielles – elles étaient parfaitement rondes, avec le dessus un peu aplati. Quinn se permis de les compter : vingt-sept, trois rangées de neuf, uniformément réparties. Elle aperçut aussi quelques bâtiments en béton condamnés ainsi qu'un préfabriqué de chantier.

 **« Il y a peut-être quelqu'un là-dedans ? »** retenta Joe, emprunt d'une émotion nouvelle : l'espoir.

Sam acquiesça aux dires de son meilleur-ami. Tina ne dit rien, mais son air déterminé parlait pour elle. Kurt lui, avait préféré baisser le regard pour regarder ses chaussures devenu soudain très intéressante. Rachel s'accrochait obstinément à la main de son petit-ami, même si il semblait à Quinn que le garçon en question commençait à ne plus sentir sa main.

Dans un soupir las, la jeune femme passa devant le petit groupe et fixa le grillage d'un œil aguerrit. Escalader un grillage de cette taille n'était pas un réel problème pour elle, elle n'en était pas à son premier coup…

 _« Grouilles-toi ! Marmonnait la blonde de l'autre côté du grillage._

 _\- Je fais ce que je peux ! » Grogna son amie, passant une jambe de son côté._

 _Il était trois heures du matin, l'alcool agissait encore sur leur organisme, mais malgré la fatigue et le cannabis brouillant leur vision du danger, les deux jeunes femmes avaient décidées de passer le reste de la nuit dans cet entrepôt, en haut des bâtiments, là où la vue sur la ville semblait être la meilleure._

 _Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mètre avant d'atteindre le sol, mais souhaitant impressionner sa meilleure-ami, la blonde aux long cheveux sauta d'un bond. Sa chute ne dura pas plus d'une seconde et elle fini par atterrir pile devant l'autre._

 _« Te la ramène pas trop, Fabray, lui lança son amie en souriant malicieusement._

 _\- Avoue-le au moins… chuchota Quinn. T'es impressionnée Wilde ! »_

 _La voix un peu trop portante de la grande blonde fut très vite stoppée par la main de son amie. Elle marmonna dans le vide quelques instants avant de se calmer._

 _« Pourquoi t'as fait ça Kitty ?_

 _\- Tu parles trop fort, je te signale qu'il y a des gardiens qui surveille cet endroit… » grommela Kitty, retenant un rire face à la mine outrée de Quinn._

 _Elles marchèrent plusieurs minutes avant d'atteindre le bâtiment, et se lançant un regard, se mirent à courir sans se rendre compte du gardien qui se cachait, prêt à les stopper, derrière un des murets un peu plus loin._

Secouant son visage imperceptiblement pour oublier se vieux souvenir, elle mit une main sur le fer du grillage et débuta son ascension.

 **« Quinn ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda Tina, interloquée.

 **\- Je…** l'ancienne blonde se stoppa au moment où une pique du grillage lui rentrait dans le doigt. **Merde !**

\- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?** S'enquit immédiatement Rachel, lâchant enfin la main de son copain.

 **\- Rien, rien… »** marmonna Quinn en reprenant son ascension.

Elle atteignit le sommet en seulement trois enjambés et termina de l'autre côté en sautant. Une fois réceptionnée, elle fixa de son regard le groupe qui la fixait, éberlué.

 **« Si y'en a qui veulent me suivre, vous gênez surtout pas. »** dit-elle simplement en défiant les autres.

Tina, ayant déjà mal vécue sa première expérience, haussa les épaules et parti s'asseoir près de la rangée de buisson, profitant d'une pause bien méritée. Kurt la suivi sans demander son reste. Sam ne dit rien et commença à grimper le long du grillage, très vite suivi de Joe. Les deux jeunes hommes atterrirent de l'autre côté sans encombre. Il ne restait plus que Jesse et Rachel.

La brunette avait été impressionnée par l'entrain de la skateuse alors que de son côté, Jesse trouva cela dangereux et insensé, il valait mieux trouver une véritable entrée plutôt que de grimper tels des singes le grillage. La preuve du danger étant la petite coupure que Quinn avait fini par attraper.

 _Une chance sur deux qu'elle chope le tétanos maintenant,_ pensa-t-il.

 **« Vient, on va rejoindre les autres et après et trouvera une véritable entrée,** commença Jesse en lui attrapant la main, déjà prêt à partir.

 **\- Vas-y, moi je vais passer par le grillage. »** lui signala Rachel en se délivrant de son emprise.

Quinn se retint de sourire face à l'air mi-énervé mi-surpris qu'arborer le brun. Il allait ajouter quelque chose mais fut coupé par la vision de sa petite-amie grimpant presque aussi rapidement que Sam le grillage. Comme si cela lui était déjà arrivée auparavant.

Il les contempla derrière le grillage, dardant des yeux noir de colère sur Quinn qui tendait une main à Rachel pour l'aider à descendre. Mais apparemment, la brunette n'avait pas besoin de son aide car elle sauta d'un bond énergique pour finir sur ses deux pieds, impressionnant à son tour l'ancienne blonde.

 **« On se retrouve après, Jesse. »**

Lança simplement Rachel tout en avançant à la tête du groupe, déterminée, furieuse et quelque peu vexée de voir que son copain ne l'avait jamais crut capable de cela.

 _Mais pour qui il se prend !_


	19. Chapitre 18

_**\- Runaway, Chapitre 18 :**_

 _ **L**_ aissant derrière eux un Jesse, les bras ballants, et pétrifié par l'audace de sa petite-amie, le petit groupe se dirigea calmement vers le préfabriqué. Le chemin qui avait été tracé était totalement emplit de mauvaises herbes. De chaque côté, il y avait deux monticules. Chacun de ces derniers disposait d'un escalier sur le côté qui descendait dans la bosse et menait à une lourde porte en acier.

Cela rappelait à Rachel les blockhaus en ruine qu'elle avait eu la joie de voir lors de son voyage d'un mois en France en compagnie de ses deux pères. Elle se souvenait encore de la frayeur qu'elle avait eu lorsque, sans faire attention, elle s'était perdu dans l'un de ses immense blockhaus positionné sur les plages de Normandie. Elle avait pleurée de longues minutes avant que Leroy ne la retrouve, lui promettant de lui acheter une glace à la fraise pour la réconforter.

Rachel vira rapidement ses souvenirs, ne souhaitant pas encore faire face à l'image de ses deux pères encore en danger chez eux, chez elle.

Chaque portes semblait scellée par un lourd cadenas.

Arrivant enfin au préfabriqué, ils remarquèrent que celui-ci aussi était fermé. S'avançant d'un pas décidé, Joe frappa et ils patientèrent une minute. Quinn tentait d'apercevoir quelque chose à travers les fenêtres, malheureusement pour elle, les rideaux étaient tous tirés. Cela ne faisait qu'une minute qu'ils attendaient quand Sam décida qu'il n'y avait personne.

 **« Bon, c'est pas que ça me fait chier d'attendre… »** avait-il marmonné en reculant d'un pas.

Il mit un violent coup de pied dans la porte frêle. Celle-ci céda dans un bruit de ferraille et Rachel lâcha un hoquet de surprise face au geste du jeune homme. Il haussa fièrement les sourcils en réponse.

Elle trouva son côté '' je m'en fiche '' très énervant mais elle ne dit rien et suivit son poser de question Quinn. Celle-ci jeta un rapide regard autour d'elle, n'étant pas certaine de vouloir faire une rencontre gênante en compagnie d'un de ces monstres. Mais il n'y avait rien, enfin il n'y avait personne. Au plus grand bonheur ou malheur de la jeune femme.

Devant le groupe, se trouvait plusieurs chaises en plastique entourant une table couverte de tabloïds datant d'au moins trois jours. Les gros titres mentionnaient un footballeur arrêté pour avoir frappé un arbitre, une ancienne star de télé-réalité qui vivait maintenant à la rue et, enfin, un entrefilet sur la récente hausse de migrants africains qui « affluaient en masse » vers l'Angleterre.

 _Tout les indices étaient là, et on a rien vu venir…_ songea Quinn en serrant les dents.

Pas loin, sur un vieux meuble l'ancienne blonde remarqua un cendrier débordant de mégots – elle eut envie de fumer -, il y avait aussi des tasses contenant un fond de café solidifié et une grosse lampe torche.

Joe repéra une bouilloire vide et un petit frigo. Il se précipita vers celui-ci, poussant de l'épaule Rachel qui marmonna des paroles sans aucuns sens dans sa barbe. L'ouvrant avec force et appréhension, Joe soupira en jaugeant du regard la bouteille de lait. Elle devait être là depuis bien longtemps, car son contenu s'était séparé en trois couches distinctes et répugnantes. Soudain, la main de Sam le surplomba afin d'attraper la bouteille d'un litre d'eau, déjà entamée.

Le blond l'ouvrit alors que Joe refermait le frigo.

 **« Tenez. »** dit-il en la tendant à Quin et Rachel.

Rachel eut l'air dégoûtée contrairement à sa camarade de route qui attrapa la bouteille et en prit une gorgée.

 **« Bon, elle est un peu vieille, mais ça va. »** avoua l'ancienne blonde.

Elle la passa à la brunette qui gardait son air dégoûté digne des plus grandes comédies britannique, ce qui faisait doucement sourire Joe. Mais contre toute attente, elle finis par y goûter et la soif l'emportant, elle en but finalement deux grandes lampées. La jeune femme tendit la bouteille aux garçons qui l'imitèrent, buvant chacun deux gorgées, laissant un quart de la bouteille pour le reste du groupe à l'extérieur.

Cela devait faire longtemps que cette eau était là, avec peut-être même la salive d'un inconnu dedans, mais cela n'empêcha pas Rachel d'avoir encore soif. Mais elle se retint, difficilement certes mais elle pensa au petit groupe qui les attendaient à l'extérieur. Elle soupira de frustration.

Chacun fouilla silencieusement la pièce, vidant sans ménagement les meubles et leurs tiroirs. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à boire et pas grand-chose d'utile à part un pied de biche dont Sam fut le nouvel acquéreur, et la lampe-torche dont Quinn se saisit. Elle actionna l'interrupteur, braquant sans le vouloir le faisceau lumineux sur la brunette qui fixait Sam de manière inquiète.

 **« Je sais que j'attire les projecteurs, Quinn, mais si tu pouvais éviter de brûler ma rétine au passage,** lança Rachel en plaçant une main devant ses yeux.

 **\- Oups, pardon… »** s'excusa distraitement sa camarade en éteignant la lampe.

Elle plaça l'objet nonchalamment dans le sac du grand brun qui ne dit rien.

La pièce retournée de fond en comble, les quatre jeunes décidèrent qu'il étant temps de partir. Ils reprirent le chemin qu'il avait suivit en arrivant quand soudain, Rachel remarqua quelque chose : la porte d'un des monticules n'avait pas de cadenas.

 **« Quinn, regarde ! »**

Sans attendre et surtout sous l'effet de l'excitation, la brunette descendit quatre par quatre les marches et poussa lentement la porte, ne prêtant pas attention aux marmonnements énervés de Quinn et Joe. Le blond, tout aussi impatient qu'elle, n'attendit pas le reste du groupe et la suivit, une main gracieusement agrippée à son pied de biche.

 _Au cas où…_ pensait-il.

La porte poussa un long gémissement avant de complètement s'ouvrir. Quinn secoua la tête.

 **« N'y allez pas… il pourrait y avoir n'importe quoi, là-dedans… Ou n'importe qui. »**

De toute évidence, elle ne partageait pas l'espoir de Rachel d'y découvrir un être humain qui les accueillerait avec sagesse et bienveillance. Personne qui deviendrait évidemment leur ami.

Rachel l'ignora ostensiblement et passa la tête entre l'entrebâillement.

Dans l'obscurité, elle distingua un mur qui décrivait un arc de cercle vers la droite, et sur sa gauche, un escalier en béton qui descendait en colimaçon dans les ténèbres. Elle en frissonna puis, elle sauta en direction de Joe. Celui-ci ne dit toujours rien quand elle lui piqua la lampe torche, l'allumant au passage.

 **« Rachel, s'il-te-plaît,** dit Quinn.

 **\- Je veux juste jeter un coup d'oeil-** Sam la coupa.

 **\- …Et il y aura peut-être quelque chose d'utile à récupérer. »** La brunette acquiesça vivement à ses dires.

Les deux jeunes commencèrent à descendre, s'enfonçant dans le noir.

 **« Sam !** Lança Joe, se réveillant. **Pour une fois** **tu devrais écouter Quinn ! »**

L'ancienne blonde se sentit légèrement offusquée mais ne dit rien et continua de fixer l'avancée des deux autres. Sans répondre, ceux-ci continuèrent, la brunette derrière Sam. Ils continuèrent lentement dans la spirale des marches jusqu'à ce que la faible lumière du jour disparaisse complètement et que ne subsiste plus devant eux que l'éclairage blafard de leur lampe torche.

 _J'aurai peut-être dû rester en haut…_ pensa discrètement Rachel.

Enfin, ils atteignirent le bas de l'escalier et le blond fit courir le faisceau de la lampe torche autour d'eux.

Rachel examina ce qui l'entourait avec minutie. On aurait dit une sorte de bunker. Il y avait quatre lits en métal, un meuble à tiroirs, des chaises pliantes et une petite table. Les murs de béton étaient peints en vert menthe et recouverts d'éraflures. Sur l'un d'eux, on avait apposé un tableau de liège orné de nombreux avis jaunissants, d'un calendrier Playboy aux coins recourbés, d'un poster d'un groupe de rock avec des coupes de cheveux ridicules nommé Bon Jovi, et toute une collection de cartes de base-ball.

 **« Sam ?** Appela la voix suave de Quinn, qui résonna dans l'escalier. **Est-ce que ça va ?**

 **\- C'est cool ! »** répondit-il.

Rachel continuait son observation des lieux, sans un mot. Puis elle traversa la pièce sous le regard du blond pour aller examiner le calendrier. 1986. Wouah, ce calendrier avait déjà plus de trente-deux ans. Cet endroit était une véritable capsule temporelle.

Derrière elle, Sam fouillait les cartes de base-ball à la recherche de petits trésors.

Elle continua son observation et trouva deux portes. L'une menait à un petit cabinet de toilette – la cuvette en porcelaine à sec et décoré de toiles d'araignée. Elle s'approcha de la deuxième et découvrit un trou grossier débordant d'échardes à l'endroit de la serrure. Quelqu'un avait dû la forcer par le passé, probablement la même personne qui s'était débarrassée du cadenas en haut des marches.

Sam arriva derrière elle, et sans un regard dans sa direction poussa lentement et prudemment la porte. Braquant la lampe à l'intérieur de la pièce, il retenu un minuscule cri de joie.

 **« Jackpot… »** chuchota-t-il.

Tandis que le petit groupe explorait ce qui semblait être un ancien bunker, Jesse et les autres attendaient, anxieux, derrière l'immense grillages métallique.

 **« Ils devraient déjà être revenu…** lança Jesse, faisant les cents pas devant les yeux de Tina et Kurt.

 **\- Calme-toi, ils doivent sûrement avoir trouvés des choses intéressantes.** Le rassura maladroitement Kurt, tendant une vieille barre de céréale à sa camarade.

 **\- Ouais, et puis Quinn sait-**

 **\- Elle ne sait rien ! »** s'emporta le brun en la coupant, faisant sursauter Kurt.

Le jeune homme le fixa, perplexe. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Jesse puisse être jaloux d'une femme. Surtout qu'il s'agit de Quinn Fabray. Tout le monde sait que Quinn Fabray n'aime personne et qu'elle est incapable d'être un minimum sympathique avec Rachel.

 **« Elle sait sûrement plus de chose que toi… »** conclut finalement Tina en se levant précautionneusement, suivi de Kurt.

Jesse les fixa longuement, retenant des insultes et quelques paroles non-adaptées. Puis, il les vit s'approcher du grillage et de commencer à l'escalader, difficilement et moins agilement que sa copine.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?** Questionna-t-il.

 **\- À ton avis, _crétin_ ? **» répondit Tina, comme si c'était une évidence.

Le brun souffla avant de les suivre, sans un mot mais le regard brûlant de colère.

Jesse, Kurt et Tina les avaient finalement rejoint, peu de temps après leur grande découverte. Le brun avait été choqué de voir sa petite-amie venir se jeter dans ses bras avec un immense sourire. Il n'avait pas remarqué le rictus dégoûté de Quinn non loin d'eux.

C'est donc à la lueur d'une bougie, qu'ils engloutirent plusieurs cannettes de jus d'orange puis, leur soif enfin étanchée, ils s'intéressèrent aux boîtes de conserve. Chacune d'entre elles était affublée d'une étiquette grise de l'armée sur laquelle on pouvait lire la description dans un langage clair et concis : _Haricots à la sauce tomate : 400g, 2 portions. Calories : 400._ _Viande de porc : 100g, 1 portion. Calories : 130. Pommes de Terre Pelées : 250g, 2 portions. Calories : 160._

 **« On dirait une sorte d'ancien bunker nucléaire,** suggéra Joe, la bouche pleine.

 **\- Silo à missile. »** acquiesça Rachel, les joues toutes rebondies de nourriture.

La vision de la jeune femme, heureuse, fit lentement sourire Jesse qui posa un bras autour de ses épaules, comme protecteur. La brunette finit d'avaler avant de développer.

 **« Mon père m'a raconté qu'il y en a parsemés un peu partout le long de la côte est. Je crois qu'ils datent de la Guerre Froide. »**

Quinn l'observa un instant. La plus petite farfouillait frénétiquement du bout du doigt dans une boîte de pêches au sirop pour en sortir un morceau. La blonde était rassurée par son ton. Pour la première fois depuis vingt quatre heures, sa voix s'était raffermie, elle n'était plus aussi saccadée, fragile… Elle n'était plus l'équivalent vocal d'un verre perché juste au bord d'une table, en équilibre précaire.

Elle avait la voix agaçante de l'habituel Rachel Berry – quel soulagement. Quinn avait écoutée la fébrile voix, elle s'était montrée à la hauteur… et elle avait détestée ça. Elle était bien plus à l'aise en tant que suiveuse qu'en tant que leader.

À présent, ils avaient tous l'estomac bien rempli, et un endroit sûr où dormir. Après quarante-huit heures à ignorer si le reste de leur vie allait se compter en minutes ou mois, ils avaient pour la première fois le sentiment de pouvoir tenir le coup un bon moment. La réserve était pleine de boîtes en carton remplies de boîtes de conserve et de canettes. L'endroit idéal pour surmonter l'apocalypse.

 **« Un silo à missile ?** Répéta Kurt. **Tu veux dire… des missiles nucléaires ?**

 **\- Oui, c'est ça. Mais il n'y en a plus. Ils ont fermé ces endroits à la fin des années 80, il me semble.**

 **\- Et, il n'y a pas de… de risques de radiation, par exemple ?** Questionna Tina.

 **\- Je ne pense pas, non. »**

Joe reposa bruyamment sa conserve de _corned beef_ et fouilla les cartons empilés à côté de lui.

 **« Il y a absolument de tout, ici. Pas que de la nourriture mais des médicaments aussi.**

 **\- Tant mieux.**

 **\- Tu as vu de l'ibuprofène ou de l'aspirine ?** Intervint Quinn en tapotant ses tempes. **Ça fait des heures que mon crâne me fait super mal.**

 **\- Je vais regarder… Aaah ! »**

Il sortit un carton de médicaments. Comme la nourriture, chaque boîte était clairement étiquetée. Le garçon attrapa l'un médicaments et le passa à sa voisine.

 **« Il faut faire attention,** l'avertit soudain Jesse. **Les médicaments aussi ont des dates de péremption. Ils ne sont peut-être plus bons.**

 **\- Docteur, relax,** dit malicieusement Quinn. **C'est juste de l'ibuprofène. »**

Il la jaugea du regard avant de continuer son repas, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

 **« Elle n'a pas tort… Et, j'en prendrai bien un, je commence à avoir mal à la tête aussi. »** Lança Rachel.

Quinn ouvrit une boîte et sorti deux aspirines d'une plaquette pour Rachel, puis deux ibuprofènes pour elle.

 **« Le pire qui puisse arriver avec l'aspirine, c'est qu'elle devienne moins efficace avec le temps.**

 **\- Tu en es sûre ? Ou tu dis ça par hasard ?** Rétorqua Rachel – qui, effectivement, semblait reprendre du poil de la bête.

 **\- J'ai lu ça sur Internet, un jour… Je ne sais plus où. »**

Quinn lança ses cachets dans sa bouche et les avala avec une gorgée de jus d'orange. La brunette leva un sourcil devant son attitude désinvolte, mais elle finit par l'imiter.

 **« Si je finis empoisonnée, ce sera ta faute.**

 **\- T'auras qu'à me faire un procès. »**

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard emplit de malice et de sarcasme avant de reprendre leur repas. Quinn ne trouva pas ça désagréable de la taquiner. Les murs en béton faisaient résonner les bruits des conserves qui s'entrechoquaient et des doigts qu'ils se léchaient avidement.

 **« Rach',** reprit Jesse au bout d'un moment, dans un chuchotement. **Je… Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, hier. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ton père soit mort. »**

Il avala un bout de sa viande avant de conclure.

 **« J'espère sincèrement qu'il va bien, tout comme Leroy.**

 **\- Moi aussi,** acquiesça Rachel.

 **\- Tes pères, ce sont des survivants-nés,** dit le brun. **D'ailleurs, tu serais bien plus en sécurité avec lui qu'avec moi.**

 **\- Tu te débrouilles très bien, chéri,** le rassura Rachel se décalant sur sa droite pour lui tapoter gentiment l'épaule. **Tu m'as fait confiance et tu m'as suivi à temps… juste avant que toutes les gares de Londres ne soient bloquées. On a eu chaud.**

 **\- Vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux être en dehors de Londres que dedans, alors ? »** questionna Kurt, les coupant.

Les deux amoureux se fixèrent quelques instants, prenant conscience que leur discussion n'était pas si discrète que cela. Quinn ne rata pas une miette du regard ronchon de la brunette. Celle-ci crut d'abord que son meilleur-ami posait la question à son copain, mais c'était à elle qu'il s'adressait.

 **« Peut-être. »**

La brunette haussa les épaules – elle n'en savait rien, après tout. Jesse ne savait pas quoi dire non plus, il n'y avait qu'une voix suave pour trouver une réponse.

 **« Probablement,** l'ancienne blonde rangea sa boîte de conserve dans son dos. **Il y a des millions d'habitants à Londres, tu sais ? Et même si le virus ne s'est pas infiltré dans la ville, il n'y aura jamais assez d'eau et de nourriture pour tout le monde. Déjà qu'en temps normal c'est compliqué… »**

 _Les retombés après la catastrophe… C'est là que la majorité des gens meurent, Quinnie. Ce n'est pas le tremblement de Terre qui tue le plus, c'est le chaos qui s'ensuit._

Quinn se souvint d'images vues aux informations, de bidonvilles, de gens mourant de faim ou d'avoir bu de l'eau polluée. Sa maternel plaisantait ironiquement de ce chaos, des fois.

 _Tu sais, ma puce, un grand sage a dit que tout ce qui séparait la civilisation de l'anarchie, c'était trois repas par jour et une connexion internet._

 **« On fait bien mieux d'attendre la fin de la catastrophe ici, Rachel. C'est beaucoup plus simple que si on était coincés à Hammersmith. »**

Rachel acquiesça tout comme la moitié du groupe. Il n'y avait que Sam et Quinn qui s'était raidit face à l'information.

 **« Quinn, tu te souviens de la fois où mon père nous avait emmenés camper dans la campagne, il y a deux ans ?**

 **\- C'est cet endroit qui t'y fait penser Joe ?** Dit la concernée en désignant les murs en béton.

 **\- Non, c'est ça,** répondit-il en levant sa boîte de haricots. **Vous vous souvenez du ragoût de camping de mon daron ? Le truc horrible ? »**

Sam, sans prévenir, éclata de rire – peut-être sous la pression.

 **« Ah, oui… c'était vraiment dégueulasse, hein ? »**

Le paternel de Joe avait insisté pour préparer le dîner dans une vieille casserole au-dessus du feu de bois. Il avait rempli la casserole avec un peu d'eau du ruisseau puis s'était contenté d'y ajouter diverses conserves et de faire bouillir le tout jusqu'à atteindre une consistance épaisse, type porridge. Ce week-end là, ils étaient partis camper avec Kitty et Quinn, ainsi que le nouveau voisin de celle-ci. Et la soupe du '' survivant '' du père de Joe avait finalement été déclarée '' immangeable '' à l'unanimité. Au final, ils l'avaient jetée dans les buissons – ce qui avait probablement fait le régal d'un animal sauvage – et avaient repris la voiture pour aller manger au McDonald le plus proche.

 **« Même lui, il a fini par admettre que c'était légèrement raté. »** dit Joe, qui sourit à ce bon souvenir – comme quoi, songea Quinn, il y en avait bien un ou deux…

Soudain, ils entendirent un bruyant claquement métallique venant d'au-dessus. Quinn comprit immédiatement ce que c'était : la porte du bunker, en haut des marches.

 _Merde._

Est-ce que la bourrasque de vent l'avait refermée ? L'idée qu'ils aient pu se laisser enterrer vivants aussi bêtement le frappa telle une gifle.

 _Merde. Merde. Merde._

Puis, ils entendirent quelque-chose d'encore plus déconcertant : des bruits de pas – une paire de bottes qui descendait lourdement l'escalier en béton. Rachel tendit la main pour étouffer la flamme de la bougie mais Quinn la retint.

 **« Mieux vaut ne pas le surprendre. »** chuchota-t-elle.

La brunette hocha lentement la tête, serrant les dents, retenant presque la main de Quinn dans la sienne. La peur commençait lentement à lui engourdir le crâne, et les yeux. Ils n'avaient aucun endroit où se cacher. Mais Rachel comprit l'ancienne blonde. Il valait mieux ne pas faire bondir cette personne, surtout si elle avait une arme, voire le doigt sur la gâchette. Alors, elle acquiesça de nouveau, agrippant un peu plus la main de Quinn. Le groupe écouta les pas se rapprocher. Tina espéra secrètement qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ces monstres. Joe plissa les yeux, Kurt hésita à se jeter sur sa meilleure-amie, et Sam resserra sa prise sur le vieux pied de biche.

 **« Il y a quelqu'un ? »** appela Jesse.

Quinn lui balança un regard noir, ce retenant de lui crier dessus ou encore de l'étrangler pour qu'il se taise. Mais il était trop tard pour faire quelque-chose, les pas s'arrêtèrent.

 **« Il y a quelqu'un ? »** répéta-t-il en essayant de prendre une voix calme et assurée.

L'ancienne blonde se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour ne pas lâcher une insulte, et les ongles de la brunette vinrent se planter dans son poignet. Crispant le corps de Quinn encore un peu plus.

Silence.

 **« Vous feriez mieux d'entrer, de toute façon, on vous a tous entendu ! »**

Encore un instant de silence, puis le grattement d'une chaussure sur le sol. Un pas… un autre, et un autre. Ils se rapprochaient, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que, avec un raclement de semelles en caoutchouc sur le sol poussiéreux, une grande silhouette sombre n'apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, en bas des marches.

 **« C'est à moi, ce que vous mangez.**

 **\- Quoi ? Oh ! »**

Joe reposa brusquement la boîte de salade de fruits sur la table.

 **« Nous sommes vraiment… vraiment désolés… Nous ne…** commença à dire Quinn, le regard inquiet.

 **\- Autant que vous finissiez maintenant. De toute façon, il y a de quoi faire. »**

La silhouette entra dans la pièce. C'était un jeune homme avec une boîte en carton dans les bras. Il la posa par terre et on entendit le tintement des conserves qui s'entrechoquaient à l'intérieur. Maintenant qu'il se tenait plus près de la bougie, ils pouvaient distinguer ses traits. Il avait les même traits asiatiques que Tina, la peau très blanche et une barbe de trois jours qui lui couvrait le bas du visage.

 **« Il y a des quantités de nourriture comme celle-ci dans chacun de ces bunkers,** dit-il en les examinant un par un de ses yeux marron. **Si il n'y en a pas d'autres, à part vous, ce sera suffisant pour nous tous. »**


	20. Chapitre 19

_**\- Chapitre 19 :**_

Contre le vent qui venait brûler leur peau bouillante, les deux jeunes femmes couraient pour sauver leur restant de vie. Chacune portant un carton remplit de vivres. Ça les ralentissait terriblement mais elles n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Elles fonçaient, l'une dérapant et trébuchant, l'autre tentant de la maintenir à sa hauteur. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser derrière elle. Elles étaient traquées par les grognements rageurs des monstres.

Et le vent qui poussait un peu plus la brume dans leur dos. Les flocons semblaient s'allier aux créations dérangeantes.

 **« Par ici… Vite ! »** S'écria la plus jeune d'entre elles, en empoignant son amie par la manche et en l'entraînant dans une nouvelles petites ruelles.

La brunette savait que si elles parvenaient à rejoindre leur habitation, elles pourraient échapper à leurs poursuivants affamés. Jetant un regard effrayé au-dessus de son épaule, la plus jeune comprenait l'importance de leur habitation. Les flocons avaient déjà dépassés le troupeau, et celui-ci, continuait de traîner, claquant des dents dans le vide, dans leur direction.

Elles arrivaient enfin au bas de la rue. La plus jeune s'apprêtait à ouvrir la barrière en bois qui les séparaient du jardin, quand une boîte de conserve vint soudain briser son champ de vision. Son amie avait trébuchée sur le bout du trottoir, la projetant violemment sur le sol en béton. Le carton s'était renversé. Des boîtes de conserves gisaient contre l'une des barrières et une bouteille d'eau avait éclatée face au choc.

 **« Mercedes ! »** s'écria la plus jeune, après avoir ouvert le portail.

Celle-ci n'avait que la peau sur les os sous son cardigan et son jean troué. Elle glissa presque en voulant se précipiter vers l'endroit où sa meilleure-amie se tordait de douleur. Hagarde face aux morts et au nuage de flocon, elle s'arrêta en titubant.

 **« Mercedes, oh, mon Dieu ! »**

Elle s'agenouilla auprès de son amie, hors d'haleine. Elle lui prit sa tête entre ses mains et caressa son visage épuisé et souillé par l'effort.

 **« Je… Ça va, je crois »** articula péniblement la femme au sol.

Mercedes Jones était une ancienne vendeuse dans un petit magasin du centre-ville. Et, avec l'aide de sa meilleure-amie, elle s'était révélée plus coriace qu'elle n'aurait cru. Elle avait, depuis deux jours seulement, tenté de garder son amie et elle en vie jusqu'à cet instant, et cela grâce à son obstination. Mais à présent, elle était convaincu que tout était fini, qu'elle allait probablement mourir. Elle sentait sa cheville droite l'élancer douloureusement tout comme ses deux genoux. Elle connaissait les symptômes d'une entorse. Elle n'aurait jamais la force de faire les derniers mètres.

Les grognements incessants de leur prédateurs continuaient de les balayer tandis que le nuage presque blanc se rapprochait inexorablement, poussé par le vent. La jeune femme s'allongea difficilement sur le dos, sentant une douce coulée de sang faire son chemin le long de sa tempe pour finir par se perdre dans la masse de ses cheveux. Le regard perdu dans le ciel encore bleu, elle peinait à respirer tandis que le visage de la brunette était toujours au-dessus d'elle, inquiète.

 **« Part. »**

Son amie secoua vivement le visage en essuyant les larmes qui avaient tracés leur chemin sur son visage. Elle possédait la beauté d'une adolescente au lourd passé qui ne se laisserait jamais vaincre sans se battre.

 **« Pas question.**

 **\- Fout le camp d'ici !** Répéta la plus vieille d'une voix rauque, tout en luttant contre la douleur. **Je suis sérieuse, cours, vite ! »**

La brunette secoue de nouveau la tête en passant ses mains sous les aisselles de la plus grande.

 **« Non, Mercedes, pas question. »** marmonna-t-elle doucement en mettant toute ses forces dans l'effort.

Mercedes grimaça brutalement alors que l'autre continuait de l'aider. Décidée à ne pas l'abandonner, la brunette fini par réussir un exploit : celui de convaincre sa meilleure-amie de ne pas la laisser une nouvelle fois seule. La plus grande posa alors, douloureusement, le pied gauche sur le sol. Appuyée sur les épaules tremblantes de son amie, Mercedes avait la tête qui tournait. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait être capable de poser un pied devant l'autre sans chuter.

 **« Ok, il faut juste qu'on rejoigne l'entrée,** dit la plus jeune, la voix noyée par des grognements toujours aussi proches.

 **\- Les affaires… Marley… »** articula difficilement Mercedes en fixant les bouteilles d'eau et les boîtes de conserves étalés au sol.

Marley répondit par un grognement hargneux tout en attrapant à la volé son propre carton. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir le tenir très longtemps avec un seul bras. Elles devaient se dépêcher. Alors, prise d'un regain d'énergie, elle commença à avancer, portant fébrilement le poids de son amie sur son épaule squelettique. Elle sentait le carton glisser le long de ses doigts, alors que, vérifiant dans son dos, les morts avaient accélérés, tout comme le nuage. Jugeant du regard, elle pensa qu'il ne restait plus que une cinquantaine de mètres en elles et la mort.

 **« Allez, Mercedes…** haleta-t-elle. **Encore un effort, s'il-te-plaît. On y est presque… »**

Elle manqua à son tour de tomber en sentant son amie faiblir contre elle. Serrant les dents, elle maintenu le carton encore quelques secondes avant de le déposer contre le mur de la maison. Ses mains farfouillèrent vivement les poches de son jean. Puis les poches de son cardigan. Elle grogna encore quelques secondes avant de les trouver. Tremblante, le trousseau de clé en main, elle approcha de la serrure.

Mercedes n'arrivait presque plus à tenir debout. Sa tête lui tournait et ses jambes l'élançaient terriblement. Sans parler de ses crampes d'estomacs qui avaient la bienveillance de se réveiller, soudainement. Sa respiration était saccadée, son corps baignait dans la douleur.

Une odeur presque insupportable vint soudain se glisser sous l'odorat des deux jeunes femmes. Ils étaient proches, le nuage encore plus. La puanteur de la mort flottait dans l'air. L'immonde odeur les enveloppaient, les noyées sous le choeur des cordes vocales en décomposition qui s'élevaient au dessus du nuage. Marley fixait le trousseau, cherchant frénétiquement la bonne clé, les yeux concentrés.

 **« Je l'ai ! »** s'exclama, presque joyeusement celle-ci, enfonçant vivement la clé dans la serrure.

Bloquant sa respiration le temps d'ouvrir la porte, elle jeta d'un mouvement leste du bras le carton à l'intérieur, se moquant des conserves qui tintaient contre le parquet. S'avançant d'un pas, elle déposa brutalement son amie contre l'un des meubles attenant au mur. Mercedes lâcha une plainte sonore avant de s'étaler sur le sol, le front emplit de sueur froide. Les traits tirés, les mains plaquées contre son ventre.

Marley, encore inconsciente de l'avancée du nuage et des morts, ferma enfin la porte en bois. Elle profita des secondes restantes pour plaquer contre la poignée une chaise. Cela n'allait sûrement servir à rien, mais ça la rassurait, imperceptiblement. Les mains sur ses genoux, elle finit par se laisser tomber, le dos plaqué contre le mur. Sa respiration était tout aussi haletante que celle de sa meilleure-amie, mais elle reprenait plus vite des forces. Mais force ou pas, elle ne remarqua pas le fin flocon qui avait réussi à pénétrer juste avant qu'elle ne referme derrière elles. Elle ne remarqua pas le flocon qui avait flirter avec la peau de son nez.

Mais par chance, ou malchance, Marley avait soufflée de soulagement. Projetant le flocon contre le dos de la porte en bois de chêne qui avait fait la fierté de Mercedes deux semaines plus tôt. Il s'incrusta dans les planches, silencieusement. Tandis qu'à l'extérieur, des grognements irrités résonnaient.

La nouvelle plainte de Mercedes força Marley à se relever. Elle s'approcha de la plus grande, doucement, et posant une main sur son front, comprit qu'il fallait d'urgence la ramenait dans sa chambre. Le sang qui coulait le long de son front étant un des plus grands indicateurs.

À quelques kilomètres de Norwich, le second groupe de survivant avait fini par '' s'installer '', du moins, pour la nuit, dans le bunker. Accompagné du nouvel arrivant. Près d'un poster d'une ancienne vedette des années 80, Sam et Joe semblait avoir une discussion engagée sur la marche à suivre. Jesse s'était encore une fois mis à dos sa petite-amie en insinuant stupidement qu'elle ne devait pas essayait de jouer aux héros. La brunette avait bien failli le claquer. Il n'y avait bien que Tina et le nouvel arrivant pour rester poli et ne pas s'emporter. Les deux discutaient tranquillement en rangeant les conserves dans différents cartons. Et Quinn s'était éloignée discrètement du groupe pour s'enfermer dans la vieille salle de bain, un minuscule carnet et un stylo miteux dans les mains.

 _ **11.09.18**_

Maman, on est en vie, on n'est pas blessés ni rien, on a à manger et à boire pour l'instant. Je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui se serrait passé si Sam et Joe ne m'avait pas traînée avec eux pour monter dans le train à temps ( probablement le dernier train à avoir quitté Londres, d'ailleurs ). Je ne sais pas si on serrait encore vivants. On a rencontrés d'autre gens pendant le voyage, ils nous ont suivi, maintenant on est sept dont un imbécile nommé Jesse. Il se prend pour un leader naît mais il ne sait pas prendre une décision pour le groupe, il ne prend des décisions que pour lui. Mais je vais éviter de t'embêter avec ça. Par contre, je sais que on n'est pas les seuls survivants. Je suis sûre que papa l'est aussi. C'est ce que tu lui disais toujours : tu es un survivant-né. Un mâle '' alpha '', pas vrai ? Pas comme moi. Moi, je suis plutôt la femelle '' bêta '', dans tout les sens du terme.

Mais je crois que j'ai un peu aidée le groupe, surtout Rachel d'ailleurs. Bref, l'important, c'est qu'on va bien. On est avec un type qui s'appelle Michael Chang, mais on le surnomme Mike pour aller plus vite. Il est d'origine vietnamienne, très grand, assez calme, et il parle très doucement, comme si il craignait toujours de réveiller quelqu'un.

On est tombés sur un vieux silo à missiles de la guerre froide, d'après les dires de Mike et Rachel. Et il est bourré de réserves qui datent – et je n'exagère pas – des années 80 ! J'imagine que, en cas de guerre nucléaire, il devait y avoir assez pour que les occupants puissent tenir jusqu'à la fin des radiations. Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est censé être, des années, des décennies peut-être ?

On n'a pas de radio, pas de téléphone, pas d'électricité. Alors pour l'instant, on ne sait absolument pas si le reste du pays ( ou du monde ? ) a été affecté. Ça ne fait que six heures qu'on est là, et je commence déjà à tourner en rond, dans ce bunker. Tu me connais, je ne peux pas rester en place, une vrai pile électrique comme tu le disais si bien.

Pour autant que je sache, on est les huit dernières personnes vivantes sur Terre ( neuf, avec Mercedes d'après Sam ). C'est bizarre.

Tout à l'heure, j'ai entendu Mike dire à Tina que nous étions sûrement immunisés contre l'infection et que c'est pour ça qu'on est encore en vie, tous les huit – neuf. Une sorte d'immunité héréditaire, génétique. Si c'est vrai, ça doit venir de tes gènes plutôt que de ceux de Russel, du coup. Je n'arrête pas de ressasser les scènes du train pour retrouver si un des infectés à bord m'a touché à un moment ou si un de ces machins en plume s'est posé sur moi. Je ne me souviens pas. Je ne crois pas. Bref, la théorie de Mike reste à prouver.

Peut-être qu'on a juste eu beaucoup, beaucoup de chance.

Je t'embrasse tendrement, mère.

PS : je n'arrive toujours pas à l'oublier, elle aussi.

Quinn reposa tranquillement son carnet dans une des poches intérieur de sa vieille veste en jean délavée. Le stylo, presque vidé de son encre le rejoignit un peu plus tard. L'esprit de la jeune femme était encore préoccupé. Bien sûr, écrire dans un carnet n'était et ne serait jamais un échappatoire à sa peine, mais ça lui faisait oublier ses pertes. Une psy lui avait conseillée quelques temps après la première disparition. L'ancienne blonde avait ricané avant d'essayer.

Bientôt trois ans qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'en séparer.

 **« Quinn… ? »**

Trois petits coups, peu sûrs, furent tapés contre la porte de la salle de bain. La skateuse prit une dernière longue respiration avant de fixer son reflet dans le miroir.

 _Il faut vraiment que je dorme…_

 **« Désolé de te déranger, mais… Mike et- et moi, on aimerait te** **parler, c'est à propos de Tina** **.** **Pourrais-tu ouvrir,** _ **s**_ _ **'il-te-plaît**_ **. »**

La voix légèrement entrecoupée de la brunette attira la curiosité de la plus grande qui ouvrit la porte.

Elle tomba sur le visage pâle de Rachel. Celle-ci se triturait machinalement les doigts, baissant rapidement le regard. L'ancienne blonde retenu un sourire en coin, repérant rapidement les joues rosies de la brunette.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »** questionna lentement la skateuse, prenant sur elle pour ne pas faire de remarque sur l'attitude, soudain, timide de sa nouvelle amie… ?

Rachel releva le visage, fixant brutalement le regard ambré de son interlocutrice. Quelque-chose qui ressemblait à des paillettes dorées se cachait dans les iris de Quinn, et la brunette prit soin de les étudier avant de répondre, sur un ton frémissant d'un quelque-chose :

 **« C'est… compliqué à expliquer. »**

Elle détacha son regard de Quinn avant de lui faire signe de la suivre.

Ce fut une véritable surprise de tomber sur Tina à moitié endormi contre l'épaule de Mike, le petit nouveau. Sur l'une des couchettes, Jesse s'était lui aussi assoupi, préférant la compagnie d'un vieil oreiller en attendant la venu de sa petite-copine. En-dessous de lui, Joe ronflait avec plaisir, son bras tombant sur le sol poussiéreux. Kurt avait décidé de prendre la seconde couchette en hauteur pour se reposer, en silence, voir gracieusement. Sam, juste en-dessous, réfléchissait, le visage pâle.

 **« Je pense que c'est infecté. »** déclara Mike en accueillant Quinn qui venait s'installer près d'eux.

Il était en train d'examiner le haut du crâne de Tina, dont le cuir chevelu abîmé laissait place à une peau toute rouge et une plaie enflammée. L'asiatique gratta sa joue droite, remuant sa barbe de trois jours, et fronça sévèrement les sourcils.

 **« Ce n'est pas bon du tout. »**

Rachel vint rapidement se poster près de la skateuse, s'installant sur l'une des boîtes en carton qui tenait le rôle du fauteuil. Son genoux légèrement dénudé effleura celui de Quinn qui, à ce contact, freinait un frisson.

 **« Nous avons des antibiotiques,** dit finalement la skateuse en attrapant les boîtes de médicaments qui traînait devant elle. **Tu vois ? Là, par exemple : nétilmicine, streptomycine… »**

Mike secoua doucement son visage, évitant ainsi de réveiller Tina qui avait fini par s'assoupir sur son épaule droite.

 **« Ces médicaments ont trente ans, Quinn. La résistance bactérienne aura considérablement évoluée depuis. Ces cachets ne pourront rien pour elle.** Lança Rachel, sur un ton sérieux.

 **\- Très bien. »**

Quinn se tourna vers Rachel puis revint à Mike.

 **« Nous devons donc aller trouver des antibiotiques plus modernes, c'est ça ?**

 **\- C'est ça, oui.**

 **\- Où pouvons-nous aller ?**

 **\- À Norwich. »**

Quinn ne fit qu'acquiescer tout comme Rachel. De toute façon, elle aurait dû y aller un jour où l'autre. Elle le voyait bien, elle n'était pas stupide. Sam allait finir par partir la rejoindre, cette Mercedes. Alors autant partir avec lui. Le blond qui avait discrètement écouté la conversation vint rapidement s'agenouiller devant le petit groupe. Approuvant d'un signe de tête sa détermination.

Rachel, ne savait pas trop quoi dire.

 **« Vous voulez marcher des dizaines de kilomètres ? Mais… et le virus ?**

 **\- Rachel,** répliqua presque sévèrement Quinn, ce qui surprit la brunette. **Tu comprends, si on ne trouve pas de vrais antibiotiques pour Tina, elle risque de tomber vraiment malade ? Et puis, c'était notre objectif dès le début. »**

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Tina, et Rachel comprit que '' vraiment malade '' signifiait bien pire, en réalité, mais que la skateuse ne voulait pas le dire devant la concernée qui devait sûrement les écouter. '' Vraiment malade '', c'était une septicémie. Ou pire.

 **« Je n'ai pas revu ces espèces de nuages de pollen depuis votre arrivés, c'est peut-être fini. Ou du moins bientôt, ce risque est moins important maintenant. »**

Quinn se tourna vers Mike pour que celui-ci appuie son propos. Il se caressait le menton, songeur, les yeux braqués sur la blessure de Tina.

 **« De toute manière, nous allons bien finir par sortir, à un moment. »**

Rachel acquiesça lentement – elle ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne fallait pas sortir, elle voulait simplement s'assurer que tout le monde comprenait la situation : il ne s'agissait pas simplement d'aller faire un tour à la pharmacie au coin de la rue.

 **« On trouvera peut-être une voiture abandonnée ?** Suggéra-t-elle en souriant.

 **\- Je ne sais pas conduire,** dit Mike.

 **\- Moi non plus,** ajouta Quinn.

 **\- Mais moi, si,** dit Rachel. **Enfin, pas légalement, mais je sais comment on fait. À peu près.**

 **\- Je sais conduire.** Lança Sam, sortant de sa léthargie. **Enfin, pas légalement non plus pour les voitures mais je peux essayer aussi, ce n'est pas comme si on allait croiser d'autres conducteurs. On ne risque pas de leur rentrer dedans ni de se faire arrêter par les flics. »**

Mike parut approuver tout comme la brunette. Pour une fois, les deux étaient de son côté.

 **« Quinn, tu devrais le laisser conduire si on trouve une voiture. Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de ne pas se balader dehors, surtout si on peut faire autrement. »**

Quinn examina ses compagnons de voyages. Elle était incapable de formuler un contre-argument convainquant. Mais, ce qui la troublait sincèrement, sur l'instant, c'était la force qu'ils avaient en la fixant. Ils la fixaient comme si elle était devenu leur chef, et cela la traumatisa bien plus qu'une mort probable en voiture volée.

 **« Bon, d'accord. Mais peut-être que un des autres membres de ce fichu groupe a son permis. Et si on trouve une voiture et que personnes d'autres ne peut conduire… tu iras _très_ lentement. Je suis sérieuse, Sam, tu m'entends : _très_ lentement ! »**

Rachel rigola quelques instants aux allures de mère qu'arborer la skateuse en grondant Sam. Celui-ci levait les yeux au ciel tout en retrouvant enfin un semblant de sourire.


	21. Chapitre 20

_**\- Runaway, Chapitre 20 :**_

Le souffle exaspéré de Jesse résonnait à l'arrière du groupe. Le carton qu'il portait à bout de bras semblait peser des tonnes alors qu'au-dessus de lui, le ciel se couvrait déjà d'un mince nuage noir, présageant une bonne averse. Il inspira profondément afin de ne pas lâcher par inadvertance une remarque acide qui lui aurait valu un regard noir de la part de sa petite-amie.

Celle-ci, un peu plus loin devant lui, marchait d'un pas pressé, observant avec attention chaque arbre, chaque haie, et chaque minuscules routes de campagnes qui pouvaient déboucher sur la découverte d'une voiture abandonnée. Ou autre chose. Mais elle ne voulait pas y penser. Alors, braquant son regard sur l'horizon vide d'habitation, elle replaça une mèche brune qui s'était aventurée sur son front anxieux. Elle n'avait pas osé rejoindre Jesse dans sa couchette le soir précèdent, inconsciemment, elle s'en voulait. Mais ses paroles résonnaient encore dans son crâne de manière incessante. Elle n'aurait jamais cru le jeune homme capable de lâcher de tels mots… surtout dans une situation aussi catastrophique.

Rachel n'était pas la seule à ruminait certaines sombre pensées, juste à sa gauche, Sam ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Mercedes, si elle allait bien, si elle avait trouvé un endroit où s'abriter, si elle était encore en vie… Mais le blond ne désespérait pas, bien sûr qu'elle était encore en vie, c'était une battante, rien ne l'arrêtait. Une apocalypse ? C'était rien pour elle, juste un contre-temps. Le garçon laissa un petit sourire se dessinait sur son visage tiré par la fatigue. Joe ne manqua pas de le remarquer, ce sourire.

Alors, fredonnant une chanson, il vint lui tapoter l'épaule droite. Sam sursauta discrètement avant de le rejoindre dans ses sifflements, mettant ainsi un peu de '' bonne humeur '' dans le groupe. Rachel connaissait la mélodie, alors elle se laissa quelque peu aller en marmonnant les paroles. Les deux garçons ne loupèrent pas cette occasions pour la rejoindre.

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel devant tant d'insouciance. Près de lui, Mike ne disait mot. Depuis leur départ du bunker, il n'avait presque pas parlé, sauf pour donner les indications pour les routes à suivre. Il était très mystérieux comme garçon, ce qui avait le don de le rendre suspicieux aux yeux de _porcelaine._ Gardant ses inquiétudes pour lui, Kurt restait concentré sur son objectif : aider du mieux possible Tina à marcher. La jeune femme tanguait par instant, sa fièvre avait pris une allure douloureuse et ses yeux avaient, par instant, du mal à restaient ouvert.

À presque cinq mètres derrière le groupe, l'ancienne blonde grognait contre son briquet. Son pouce creusait par des années de tabagisme s'évertuait à tenter de faire grandir la minuscule flamme de l'objet. Rageant une dernière fois, une flamme correct apparut, prise au dépourvue, la jeune femme faillit faire tomber sa clope. Le bout s'embrassant enfin, elle put soupirer de soulagement. Tirant sa première bouffée, elle avisa la distance qui la séparait maintenant du groupe : une dizaine de mètres. Alors s'en perdre plus de temps, elle accéléra ses pas, se relaxant au goût amer que portait le tabac sur son palais. Ce goût lui avait terriblement manqué. Jesse lui avait interdit de fumer dans le bunker car ' _' cela était nocif pour la santé du groupe ''_. Quinn s'était retenu de lui répondre : _'' tes actions et tes décisions sont plus_ _nocives_ _pour le groupe que la fumée de mes clopes ''._

Elle pouvait parfaitement discerner les paroles d'une chanson, au fur et à mesure de son avancée en direction des autres. Elle se retint de crier à la brunette et à ses meilleurs-amis de se la fermer car chanter _Stereo Heart_ dans une telle situation n'était pas réellement une idée brillante. Cependant, dans son esprit brouillon, une pensée lui fit remarquer que effectivement, Rachel se débrouillait plutôt bien en chant. Le petit-ami de la brunette s'était lui aussi joint aux '' chanteurs ''. Cela sonnait bien. Trop bien, pensait Quinn tout en fumant tranquillement, un peu à l'écart.

Encerclée par une forêt dense et sans grande visibilité sur la route, le groupe ne remarqua pas le grondement qui montait crescendo aux abords des haies qui longeaient le bitume. Ils ne remarquèrent pas non plus les premières gouttes de pluies qui s'échouèrent sur le tapis de mousse des douves. Un vieux bosquet d'eucalyptus maladif traînait non loin de l'odeur de pourriture qu'aucun d'eux ne distingua.

Une dernière taffe et l'ancienne blonde jeta son mégot dans la nature. Si elle avait été en ville, elle aurait fait l'effort de trouver une poubelle ou un truc pour ne pas laisser son filtre sur le sol, mais là, en plein milieu de nul part, elle n'en avait plus rien à foutre. S'étirant à la vas-vite le cou, elle finit par rattraper le groupe, son pied de biche rebondissant contre sa cuisse droite. Elle avait préféré le prendre, au cas où.

La chanson touchait à sa fin, et tout le monde – à part Quinn – avait pris part à la sérénade, oubliant l'espace d'un instant la situation déplorable dans laquelle il se trouvait. Même Tina avait appréciée lancer un ' _'_ _My Heart's Stereo_ _''_ . Tous applaudirent avec ferveur, rigolant quand Joe trébucha malencontreusement sur une fissure causée par les intempéries des dernières années. La région n'avait pas été épargnée.

 **« Je ne pensais pas que tu chantais aussi bien, Rachel,** dit Sam tout en repositionnant correctement la boîte qu'il portait dans ses bras.

 **\- Je confirme, j'ai été impressionné !** Rajouta Joe en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

 **\- Arrêter tout de suite les compliments,** intervint Kurt. **Elle va encore prendre la grosse tête et vous sortir un speech sur comment elle va briller à Broadway et comment elle va rencontrer Barbra Streisand et-**

 **\- …- c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris Kurt. Merci beaucoup pour ton intervention,** le coupa Rachel tout en lui lançant un regard mi-amusé mi-énervé.

\- **Je t'en prie, tout le plaisir était pour moi,** conclut le brun avec un air hautain.

 **\- Mais pour en revenir à comment je vais rencontrer Barbra Streisand, je pensais à-… »**

Se retournant face au groupe, la brunette commença à détailler son plan. Une telle précision émanait de ses paroles que, instantanément, les jeunes comprirent que cela faisait quelque temps que Rachel réfléchissait à ce fameux '' plan ''. Le plus intriguant dans ce discours si détaillé, était les yeux de la brunette qui reflétait la passion qu'entretenait la jeune femme pour Broadway. Oh bien sûr, son plan n'avait jamais proposé la mention d'une quelconque attaque d'une de ces _choses._

Personnes ne l'avait vu arriver, cachée dans les bosquet d'eucalyptus. Rien n'avait pu présager l'interruption du discours de la futur star de Broadway.

Rien à part le froissement des buissons, rien à part le grondement puissant qui émanait des cordes vocales en lambeaux de la créature, rien à part les gouttes d'eau coulant le long de ce corps à moitié déchiqueté. Confuse, Rachel recula d'un rapide mouvement, évitant de se faire attraper par la main osseuse à la peau pendante de la chose. Cependant, sa fuite avait été si précipitée qu'elle se prit les pieds dans le carton que Sam avait lâché sous l'effet de la surprise.

La main de la jeune femme frappa le sol dans un claquement alors que déjà, au-dessus de sa silhouette, le corps de la chose se jetait, les babines pleines d'un liquide noirâtre qui trahissait son appétit et sa soif de chaire. La brunette eut juste assez de temps pour se rouler sur sa gauche. Le pas saccadé du monstre résonna avec force aux oreilles de Rachel qui n'arriva pas à se relever. Tout ceci allait beaucoup trop vite pour son esprit embrumé.

L'instant d'avant, elle achevait avec un sourire en coin une chanson entraînante. Les autres l'avait applaudit et elle et Kurt s'était adonnés à leurs habituelles répliques. Et l'instant d'après, elle se retrouvait à devoir esquiver les assauts incessant d'une chose.

Un reniflement bestiale éclata à sa droite. La chose la cherchait, elle la voulait.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle ne discernait que les chaussures du groupe, figé. Personnes ne semblait réagir et encore moins comprendre ce qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux ahurit. Rachel tenta farouchement de se relever mais la créature jaillit et déposa sa main gluante de sang sur sa cheville, la tirant brutalement en arrière. L'arcade de la jeune femme frappa le sol bitumé et elle sentit l'espace autour d'elle se tourner et se retourner, brûlant son esprit douloureux. Elle ne pouvait que se débattre dans le vide, claquant par moment son pied sur le visage de la chose qui reculait, ses yeux laiteux fixant un point invisible. Les narines de l'ancien fermier frémissaient alors qu'au-dessus d'eux, l'orage éclata enfin, laissant se déverser sur les visages choqués des trombes d'eau.

Rachel se débattant toujours avec férocité réussit à sortir de l'emprise qu'exerçait la créature sur sa jambe. Tremblante de peur, elle se recula juste avant que les dents sanguinolente ne viennent mordre avec envie la peau de sa cheville. La pluie continuait de tomber, dégoulinant le long du visage décomposé, tuméfié et livide de la chose qui cherchait encore et toujours à attraper les jambes de la brunette. Celle-ci n'arrivant pas à se relever, finit par donner un coup de pied rageur dans le visage de la chose qui se stoppa net.

Un bout d'épiderme voltigea à quelques pas de là, s'écrasant dans un bruit flasque. Rachel retint comme elle pu un relent de bile alors qu'à présent, la créature la fixait droit dans les yeux, les narines frémissantes d'une fureur animal.

La brunette cru mourir sous ce regard insondable et emplit de vaisseaux sanguins éclatés. Pourtant, ces choses ne devaient-elles pas êtres aveugles ? Cette pensée s'encra dans son esprit alors que lentement, et sans la lâcher du regard, l'ancien fermier grappillait les centimètres qui le séparait de sa prochaine victime. Rachel ne réagissait plus, seuls ses yeux humides essayaient bêtement de sonder l'âme morte de la créature.

Rien. Il n'y avait plus rien. La flamme d'une pitié autrefois humaine avait depuis longtemps disparue.

Il manquait à l'homme un bout de son bras droit, un bout de peau sous l'oeil gauche et si on prenait le temps de le décrypter, on pouvait voir apparaître le début de sa cage thoracique vide de tout mouvement. La pourriture envisageait déjà de s'installer dans son cou.

Un dernier grondement résonna dans la gorge de la chose qui, d'un pas fluide et pressé, s'élança sur le corps frêle de la chanteuse à la voix d'ange. Celle-ci étouffa un cri tout en fermant fortement les paupières, attendant inutilement la morsure de la chose sur son cou si aguicheur.

Un autre cri pétrifia de peur le groupe et Rachel, toujours en attente d'une morsure douloureuse.

Un cri de rage, tout aussi animal que celui de la chose.

Quinn abattit le pied de biche contre le front du fermier. On aurait dit qu'elle shootait simplement un peu trop fort contre une balle de base-ball. Mais c'était un front qui céda avec un bruit de tiges de céleri qui se brisent. Le monstre s'effondra sans peine, écrasant de tout son poids la fine silhouette de la diva qui fermait toujours les paupières. Une odeur de mort régna instantanément dans l'air, alors qu'à présent, seul le souffle bestial de Quinn et de la pluie résonnait dans l'espace.

L'ancienne blonde ne mit pas longtemps avant de pousser d'un geste souple du pied le corps inerte du monstre, libérant ainsi le souffle coincé de Rachel. Celle-ci ouvrit avec peine les yeux, retenant de nouveau un vomissement car, sur ses vêtements régnait maintenant une odeur de pourriture et de viande avariée.

Derrière elles, le groupe fixait le vieux fermier avec un entêtement presque morbide.

Enjambant la silhouette de la brunette, Quinn serra encore un peu plus son arme autour de ses mains moites et dégoulinante de pluie.

Elle frappa à nouveau, brisant silencieusement les genoux de la créature. Elle prit aussi soin d'éclater une dernière fois le crâne de l'homme, souhaitant prendre le moins de risque possible. Enfin, levant le visage au ciel, elle laissa les gouttes d'eau venir rafraîchir son épiderme en demande d'hydratation. Elle respira profondément, s'essuya la bouche et regarda le groupe comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve, inconsciente.

Aucun d'eux ne remarqua la larme invisible qui coulait sur sa joue droite, la pluie camouflant son sillon.

Sam fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Déglutissant sauvagement, il aida Rachel à se relever. Jesse arriva directement après et fut surpris quand le corps de sa copine vint se fondre dans ses bras.

Le brun resta un instant interdit, les mains levées de chaque côté de la tête de la brunette, puis il se laissa finalement aller à les poser sur son dos, essayant ainsi de la réconforter. Il voulut dire qu'il était là maintenant, que tout allait bien, que cette chose était morte, mais il avait la gorge trop serrée. Il ne savait pas si cela venait du fait qu'il n'avait pas réagit assez vite pour aider sa petite-amie ou si cela venait du fait qu'il avait faillit la perdre, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, car se retirant de son étreinte, Rachel essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues rougit par la peur.

 **« Est-ce que ça va ?** S'enquit-il tout en posant une main chaude sur le front bouillonnant de peur de Rachel.

 **\- Tu crois sincèrement qu'elle va bien ?** Lança sur un ton acerbe Kurt en les rejoignant.

 **\- Merde, elle s'est ouverte le crâne je crois,** murmura Joe en débarquant.

 **\- Mais non imbécile…** grogna Sam en lui frappant l'arrière du crâne.

 **\- Je me suis cognée contre le sol. »** répondit Rachel.

Elle avait dit '' codiée '' au lieu de '' cognée '', et un filet de sang lui coulait jusqu'aux lèvres.

 **« Je saigne du nez. »** laissa-t-elle simplement échapper.

Elle se pinça les narines tout en fixant les autres. Il n'y avait bien que Mike à s'inquiétait pour Quinn, mais celle-ci lui assura que tout allait bien, alors il n'insista pas plus et reporta son attention sur la brunette. Une légère coulée de sang traça un minuscule sillon en traversant son sourcil droit avant de se courber contre sa joue.

 **« Ouais, et tu t'ai aussi bien amochée l'arcade… »** conclut Kurt.

Joe lui donna quelques mouchoirs qui furent rapidement trempés d'un mélange de pluie et d'hémoglobine.

Quinn alluma une autre clope.

Rachel se promit de la remercier.


	22. Chapitre 21

_**\- Chapitre 21 :**_

Tout le groupe marchait dans un silence de mort, cartons à bout de bras et esprit aux aguets. Le moindre mouvement de branche les faisaient sursauter de frayeur. Il n'y avait bien que l'ancienne blonde et Tina pour ne pas paniquer.

Tina parce-qu'elle ne pouvait de toute façon, pas réellement réagir au vu de son état qui se dégradait.

Quinn, eh bien, elle n'était plus qu'une silhouette traînante, une clope aux lèvres, et le regard rivé sur la route qui s'étalait devant ses yeux ambrés. Dans sa main droite, le pied de biche dégoulinant de sang semblait former l'extension de son avant-bras, comme un nouveau membre. Une mutation génétique, pourquoi pas.

Jesse tenait fermement sa petite-amie par la main, comme pour la protéger d'une autre attaque impromptue. Mais il n'avait pas été là, la première fois, pouvait-elle vraiment lui faire confiance ? La question rebondissait sous forme de terribles assauts sanguinaires dans le crâne de la jeune femme. Une minuscule voix lui insufflait d'aller remercier Quinn. Car c'était bien elle, qui l'avait sauvée et non pas une autre personne. C'était bien Quinn qui avait osé risquer sa vie et non pas Jesse. Il pouvait lui tenir la main pour se rassurer, Rachel n'était pas stupide.

Et alors que la brunette se décidait enfin à retirer sa main de celle de son copain, la voix fatiguée de Kurt résonna dans son dos :

 **« Hey, regardez, là-bas ! »**

Tous le fixèrent, lui faisant signe de baisser d'un ton, la peur tenaillant leur entrailles.

Puis, à l'aide de long geste presque théâtral, le garçon désigna quelque-chose, au bord de la route.

Ils venaient de dénicher une camionnette Ford Transit blanche qui semblait abandonnée sur ce vieux bord de route abîmé par la végétation. La portière côté conducteur était entre-ouverte et, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, Rachel aperçut une Dr Martens ainsi qu'un vieux bout de t-shirt qui était resté accroché à un buisson, derrière un arbre. Une longue traînée de sang noirâtre traçait un chemin déplorable jusqu'à la forêt. Un frisson parcouru le corps de la chanteuse qui reposa brusquement sa main dans celle de Jesse. Le garçon sourit.

Personnes n'osa bouger.

Sauf la silhouette perdue, qui s'avança lentement en direction de la forêt, serrant un peu plus fort son pied de biche entre ses doigts frêle et livide. Cela la rassurait, légèrement. Tout en elle semblait perdue, estropié, mais elle avançait, sereine. Pas après pas. Battement précipité après l'autre. Puis, elle disparut sous l'arbre.

 **« Ne t'approche pas trop… »** dit Joe en clignant, angoissé, les paupières.

Quinn tira une branche et grimaça, retenant un lourd vomissement. Elle commençait presque à s'habituer à ce goût âpre qui remontait toujours précipitamment le long de son œsophage pour se tarir, en douceur.

 **« Il ne reste plus que des os… Une bête à dû le bouffer. »**

Le conducteur, probablement. Il avait dû être infecté, arrêter son véhicule pour éviter de s'écraser dans quelque-chose, puis avoir accourut en direction de la forêt, s'être écroulé sur la route – manquant de temps, s'être réveillé, avoir perdu une chaussure, avoir déchiré son t-shirt en traversant les buissons, et enfin, s'être fait sauvagement attaquer par une bête sauvage.

C'était pas un constat très encourageant, et la skateuse déglutit.

Que pensait-il faire en quittant son véhicule ? Trouvait de l'aide ? Quinn songea que l'homme n'avait peut-être pas compris ce qu'elle-même avait vu de ces propres yeux – à savoir que la mort était inévitable. Sinon, ce mec n'aurait même pas pris la peine de détacher sa ceinture. En tout cas, l'ancienne skateuse n'en aurait pas pris la peine.

Le groupe avait fini par s'approcher précautionneusement du véhicule. Sam en tête aux côtés de Jesse qui avait soufflé à Rachel de rester en retrait.

Quinn fut la première à s'avancer, suivit de près par Sam et Jesse qui ne semblait pas remarqué le tremblement incessant de sa main droite. La jeune femme ouvrit la portière côté passager et se pencha, emplit de sueur froide, à l'intérieur. Elle s'attendait à apercevoir ces éclaboussures rosé de sang sur les paroi métalliques de la camionnette, les restes de quelqu'un d'autres, une créature prête à lui sauter à la gorge, peut-être, mais non : l'intérieur semblait propre, la clé était même encore sur le contact.

 **« Ça a l'air d'aller. »**

Quelque mètres plus loin, sur le bord de l'étroite route de campagne, Rachel regardait la camionnette avec appréhension tout comme Kurt.

 **« Et s'il y a encore des… des flocons à l'intérieur ? »**

Quinn, sans la permission de Jesse, grimpa prudemment sur le siège.

 **« Quinn, s'il-te-plaît, fais attention. »** plaida le blond.

Elle observa l'habitacle d'un œil presque… expert. Son reniflement dédaigneux résonna longtemps dans le véhicule.

 **« Je ne vois rien de bien dangereux… à part le fait que le conducteur semblait être un fan des _Three_ _Lions_ … **sa blague fit doucement rire Sam, qui reprit contenance en apercevant le regard noir de Jesse à ses côtés.

 **\- Je ne suis quand même pas sûre que ça vaille le coup,** lança le brun. **Il suffit qu'un seul de ces flocons nous touche, et on aura attrapé le virus.**

 **\- Sauf si on est immunisés. »** lui rappela d'une voix posé Mike, toujours un peu à l'écart.

Quinn redescendit du véhicule.

 **« Bon, écoute mec, on va dans un village paumé pour chercher des réserves et surtout des médicaments pour Tina. Il va bien falloir toucher tout un tas de choses. Et si, en chemin, on tombe sur un de ces nuages de flocons, on sera plus en sécurité si on a des quoi s'abriter. »**

Devant les yeux ahurit du blond, les deux jeunes débutèrent un combat de regards. Quinn serrant la mâchoire à s'en faire mal aux dents et Jesse en fronçant presque douloureusement les sourcils. Ils paraissaient si stupide à agir ainsi que Sam eut envie de les frapper à l'arrière du crâne.

Derrière cette scène improbable, Rachel se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, et baissa le regard, un instant – elle se souvenait du nuage au-dessus des rails – et se rallia à la rebelle.

 **« Quinn a raison.**

 **\- Bien, alors dans ce cas-là, autant être sûrs de nous. Ne prenons aucuns risques. »** conclut Jesse en détournant le regard.

L'ancienne blonde souriait à ce constat tout en remerciant intérieurement Rachel.

Joe se dirigea vers l'arrière de la camionnette et, lentement, il ouvrit la portière du coffre. Quelque-chose bougea à l'intérieur. Tous se figèrent et Quinn haussa ses sourcils, dans l'incompréhension. Mais il ne s'agissait qu'un pot de peinture qui roula jusqu'au bord et atterrit sur le bitume avec un bruit sourd. Le coffre était remplit de pots, de pinceaux et de bâches toutes tâchées.

 **« On devrait faire un peu de place… j'ai des doutes sur le fait que Jesse puisse passer à l'intérieur,** chuchota Joe à Mike qui rigola discrètement tout en maintenant Tina.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?** Demanda soudain le concerné en surgissant derrière la portière.

 **\- Rien, rien…** marmonna Joe. **Je disais qu'on devrait juste vider le coffre, ça sera plus pratique. »**

Le brun acquiesça, tout sourire, avant d'attraper un pot de peinture qu'il balança dans la forêt, ne prêtant pas grande attention au raffut qu'il engendrait.

Dix minutes plus-tard, ils avaient entièrement vidé le coffre sur le bord de la route. Mike hocha la tête, satisfait. Sam toussota quelques secondes en sentant encore l'odeur infâme de la peinture. Joe lui tapota le dos, compatissant. Tina s'était déjà installée à l'intérieur, profitaNT du froid que lui procurait la paroi en métal du véhicule. Rachel était heureuse de ne pas avoir découvert de créature aux yeux laiteux. Kurt avait pris place sur le siège passager, envisageant de devenir le copilote de Jesse qui examinait le tableau de bord.

Quinn entra en dernière dans le coffre, prenant soin de refermer les portière derrière elle.

Son regard parcouru rapidement l'espace autour d'elle.

Tina dormait sur l'épaule de Mike. Joe discutait en compagnie de Sam.

Il ne restait plus que Rachel, seule, qui se rongeait encore les ongles tout en jetant des regards inquiets en direction des fenêtres. La skateuse prit sur elle et parti s'asseoir à ses côtés, sans dire mots.

 **« Allons-y. »** lança Kurt en fixant Jesse.

Celui-ci tourna la clé dans le contact. La camionnette démarra avec un grognement, fit un bond en avant d'un mètre et cala brutalement. À l'arrière, Tina manqua de se fracasser le crâne sur les sièges avant, Mike la retenant de justesse. Joe se prit le coude de Sam dans l'épaule tout en injuriant le conducteur. Et Quinn s'étala sur le frêle corps de Rachel qui avait poussé un minuscule cri de stupeur.

 **« Désolé…** grommela Quinn tout en se redressant.

 **\- C'est pas grave. »** répondit Rachel en lui souriant avec tendresse.

Kurt de son côté, avait faillit prendre connaissance avec le tableau de bord.

 **« Le point mort, imbécile.** Dit-il d'une voix outrée. **Tu l'avais mise au point mort ? »**

Jesse se frappa le front mentalement. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais conduit de camionnette mais il savait quand même conduire des automobiles standard. Il savait comment ça fonctionnait. Il mit alors le levier de vitesse au point mort et réessaya. Cette fois, le moteur se mit à ronronner de mauvaise grâce. Jesse jeta un coup d'oeil à ses pieds et respira lentement.

Il enfonça la bonne pédale et enclencha fièrement la vitesse, cette fois sans que le moteur n'y trouve rien à redire. Il leva le pied et sans comprendre, la camionnette bondit à nouveau comme un kangourou, manquant de justesse de s'encastrer dans l'arbre et d'écraser la chaussure qui se trouvait devant. Jesse tourna violemment le volant, et le véhicule remonta sur la route, la traversa et s'arrêta sans trop de brutalité contre un arbre de l'autre côté de la chaussée avant de caler.

 **« Bon Dieu, Jesse,** cria Quinn à l'arrière de nouveau étalée sur Rachel. **Tu veux tous nous tuer ou quoi !? »**

Le brun resta quelques secondes le regard dans le vide. Ses deux mains étaient collées au volant, son coeur battait à cent à l'heure et son front était emplit d'une coulée de sueur. Il cligna des yeux, se réveillant. À ses côtés, Kurt se massait l'avant-bras. Il n'avait pas trop bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé, mais la douleur qui l'étreignait à présent lui tirait des grimaces de douleur.

 **« T'es bien sûr de savoir conduire ?** Continua de s'insurger Quinn, à l'arrière, tout en aidant Rachel à se relever. **Parce-qu'on n'a même pas fait vingt mètres qu'on a déjà faillit crever deux fois !**

 **\- Oui, oui… Pardon,** s'excusa directement Jesse tout en reprenant ses esprits. **J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de ce genre de véhicule.**

 **\- Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?**

 **\- Je pensais pas que… que ce serait aussi compliqué,** répliqua le jeune homme en remettant le contact

 **\- Ouais bah évite de nous buter à l'avenir…** siffla encore Quinn tout en se massant, à son tour, l'épaule.

 **\- Tu sais ce qu'on dit Q', jamais deux sans trois !** Osa blaguer Joe avant de se prendre une tape dans le crâne.

 **\- Tais-toi, imbécile… »** Sam gratifia son ami d'un regard de tueur.

Dans un nouveau grondement, la camionnette recula brusquement, surprenant ses passagers. Tous s'accrochèrent à la première chose venu afin de ne pas basculer en arrière. Joe se cogna de nouveau le coude dans Sam. Tina atterrit dans les bras de Mike qui tentait d'attraper les sièges avant pour ne pas écraser Rachel, qui, dans son dos, n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

Heureusement pour la brunette, Quinn avait anticipée ce démarrage… complexe. Celle-ci avait directement plaqué ses pieds avec force contre la porte arrière, gardant ainsi un point d'appui. Cependant, elle n'avait pas prévue le poids de Rachel qui était venu se plaquer violemment dans son dos, et Quinn faillit se ramasser la vitre arrière directement dans le nez.

Serrant durement la mâchoire, l'ancienne blonde laissa échapper un soupir colérique.

Derrière elle, ouvrant laborieusement les yeux, Rachel eut un moment de panique. La terreur lui coupa brutalement le souffle alors qu'elle se demandait si elle n'avait pas – sans le vouloir – propulsé Quinn à l'extérieur du véhicule. Mais alors que ses pupilles dilatées par l'incompréhension sondaient l'espace autour d'elle, sa peur diminua jusqu'à disparaître dans son intégralité quand elle sentit les omoplates de Quinn se mouver contre les siennes.

Un autre soupir résonna, le sien, soulagé.

 **« Encore un coup comme celui là, et je te jure que je te-** Quinn élevait déjà la voix, prête à injurier copieusement le conducteur.

 **\- … C'est bon, j'ai compris,** coupa Jesse tout en déglutissant. **J'ai compris comment marche cette fichue camionnette. »**

La façon dont il conduisait annonçait tout le contraire aux jeunes assit à l'arrière, mais Quinn se retint de faire une nouvelle réflexion, de peur de se voir jeter dans un arbre quelconque. Le poids qui la maintenait appuyée contre la porte arrière se retira doucement, lui laissant enfin l'espace pour étirer ses membres engourdies. Plusieurs de ses os craquèrent dans le silence qui régnait, interpellant directement sa voisine.

 **« Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait mal, Quinn… »**

La concernée se retourna lentement, les sourcils fronçaient.

 **« Ce serait plutôt à ton copain de s'excuser, tu sais.**

 **\- Oui oui, bien sûr, mais… tout même, désolé. »** les marmonnements de Rachel était presque inaudible mais l'ancienne blonde comprit le message.

En réponse, elle hochait simplement la tête avant de se concentrer sur ses pieds. Et l'autre, la regarda faire avec curiosité. Son nez lui faisait toujours mal cependant, le saignement c'était lentement arrêté et son arcade s'agitait dans des picotements incessants qui la gênait. Mais elle préférait ne rien dire, et attendre d'avoir trouvé des médicaments et pansement pour se plaindre. Car devant elle, elle pouvait apercevoir les yeux mi-clos de Tina, fatigué et emprunt de fièvre.

Une demi-heure plus tard, leur vieux Ford Transit pénétrait enfin dans Norwich avec la forte protestations du moteur, qui n'appréciait pas vraiment le manque de délicatesse de Jesse. On avait improvisé une barricade de fortune en travers de la route, mais rien qui soit en mesure de les empêcher de passer : il n'y avait que quelques piles de cagettes en bois, un vieux canapé et le panneau d'une agence immobilière au dos duquel on avait peint à la hâte ces quelques mots :

LE VIRUS EST ICI AUSSI

 **« On n'a qu'à s'arrêter là. »** dit Kurt.

Jesse l'écouta sans s'opposer à ces consignes. Il arrêta le véhicule dans un sursaut qui surpris encore une fois les passagers qui grognèrent en choeur. Le sursaut passé, Jesse coupa le moteur.

À l'arrière, profitant d'un instant de silence, Quinn songea que c'était typiquement le genre de petit village rural qui attirait les américains en vacances au Royaume-Unis : une petite place avec du gazon, une mare aux canards dotées d'un saule pleureur dont les feuilles caressaient la surface de l'eau. Pas de canard aujourd'hui, évidemment. Il y avait aussi un pub et, juste à côté, une poste et une petite épicerie ; le clocher d'une église surplombait les toits de chaume…

Ouais, un bon vieux cliché de carte postal attrape touristes.

La jeune femme laissa un rictus narquois percer, ce qui intrigua une nouvelle fois Rachel.

Ce rictus disparu dans l'instant, car cette place était déserte et silencieuse, hormis le doux murmure des branches du saule frémissant dans la brise.

 **« Peut-être que les habitants ont été évacués ?** Proposa Joe d'un ton emplit d'espoir.

 **\- Non,** répondit Mike. **Vous avez vu la pancarte. Le virus est arrivé jusqu'à eux. »**

Quinn repéra deux petites piles étalées au sol. L'une était composée de vêtements, pour la plupart déchiré ou encore abandonnés. La seconde était un corps inerte, on pouvait voir apparaître une coulée de sang, qui provenait du cou de la personne. L'ancienne blonde n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était un homme ou une femme. Elle désigna les deux monticules à Sam.

 **« Je ne pense pas que cet endroit ait échappé à ça. »**

La blond baissa discrètement le regard, se concentrant sur la recherche de Mercedes. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte, c'était impossible. Il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle devait avoir survécu en insultant ces monstres.

Oui, elle était en vie.

Et Quinn s'insurgea intérieurement en comprenant sa gaffe.

 **« La pharmacie est un peu plus loin dans la rue principale. »** annonça Mike en sortant, serein, de la camionnette.


End file.
